


Закон сохранения энергии в магических системах

by Prostotchydo



Series: Законы магических энергий [1]
Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Weird Plot Shit, like lots of, more tags are coming, Русский | Russian, всё не то, чем кажется
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prostotchydo/pseuds/Prostotchydo
Summary: Он смотрит на движение их рук и чувствует, будто всё тело онемело, как при зубной заморозке. Время тянется, а Дейв внимательно следит, как их с Бальтазаром ладони скользят друг по другу, сцепляются пальцами, складываясь в знаки. Творя магию. Он засматривается на этот пока незнакомый танец и сосредотачивается на скольжении собственной кожи по Бальтазаровой прохладной.***Дейву 23, он уже спас разок этот мир от поглощения тёмными силами, добился внимания Той Самой девушки, живёт отдельно от мамы вот уже 4-ый год и пока вполне себе жив, и вполне себе нормально справляется со своей запутанной жизнью...... с летящими ему в голову предметами... с занудством Бальтазара... с гномами-чупакабрами... с кровью- (господи, как много крови)... В общем, он отлично справляется, спасибо большое!А будущее тем временем готовит для него новый квест по Древней Магии и Личностным Проблемам.





	1. Глава Первая, в которой многое идёт по наклонной

**Author's Note:**

> Я пишу это вот уже 5 месяц. В мёртвом фандоме. С помощью собственной мёртвой души, кек. А ведь всё так просто начиналось - я всего лишь хотела написать драббл, который можно частично осознать в начале первой главы. Но потом появился СЮЖЕТ.

_Часть I_

Дейв Статлер в свои 23 года многое успел повидать, спасти разок мир, опозориться перед не своей группой в качестве замещающего преподавателя (неск..много… пару раз) и замутить с самой красивой девушкой филологического курса. Той самой, что была самой красивой девушкой их параллели в 4 классе. А всё это значило - постоянные эмоциональные качели, попытки пересилить неуверенность и хроническую неуклюжесть, поиски глубинных залежей смелости и отваги. О да, отвага и смелость - то что ему бы сейчас пригодилось бы. Очень пригодилось! 

     Над головой пролетает раскалённый сгусток ледяной субстанции - нет, он ничего не путает, - и Дейв быстро пригибается, прячась за один из многочисленных столов в “своей” лаборатории.

\- Эмм… Уважаемые древние маги… Что поделываем? - он осмеливается выглянуть на мгновение над столешницей, и, как раз вовремя, успевает юркнуть обратно.

     В ответ с хищным свистом несется вереница остроносых листов-самолётиков. “Да уж, вот и оставляй магистерскую в “надёжном” месте. Хуже мелких детишек!”

\- Ничего, Дейв, - откуда-то из-за соседнего стола доносится пыхтение Бальтазара, - Мы тут решаем некоторые небольшие разногласия…

\- Небольшие разногласия?! - голос у Вероники дрожит едва заметно. Она не кричит, но её редкая злость слышна в каждом децибеле, - Бальтазар Блейк! Я не собираюсь повторяться!

     Магичка тяжело выдыхает, и воздух вокруг перестаёт потрескивать от её ледянящей энергии. Дейв решается снова выглянуть из-за стола, опираясь ладонью на столешницу и попадая в какое-то липкое горячее пятно. “Фууу.” 

     ВерОника стоит посреди разгромленной лаборатории и молча сжимает кулаки, сверля взглядом отряхивающегося Бальтазара.

-Эмм, - тянет Дейв, чувствуя, как начинает дёргаться глаз от этих разборок в Раю, - Я пойду тогда, ага?

\- Да, пожалуй ты не вовремя…

\- Нет!..

     Бальтазар и Вероника начинают одновременно, и маг удивлённо смотрит на женщину.

-Не стоит, - повторяет она, тяжело вздыхая, - Это мне пора идти…

-Но Вероника! - Бальтазар шагает вперёд, и Дейву кажется, что наставник действительно напуган, - Ты не можешь! Мы же ещё…

\- Бальтазар, я приняла своё решение, а ты своё, - ёё глаза быстро пробегаются по Дейву, и в них смирение и толика печали. Мгновение маги молчат, Бальтазар раскрывает рот, словно хочет что-то произнести, но остаётся безмолвен, только потупляет взгляд. Дейву жутко некомфортно. Разборки любовничков не его любимое дело ещё со времён отцовского присутствия в их с мамой жизни. Он обхватывает себя руками и переминается с ноги на ногу. Вероника хмыкает и делает несколько пассов, шепча под нос заклинания - и вот они втроём оказываются посреди круговерти восстанавливающейся мебели и летающих предметов, Бальтазара прикладывает несколько раз по голове древними фолиантами, Дейва поток воздуха мягко оттесняет с пути пододвигающегося к противоположной стене стола, Вероника в центре хаоса отряхивает свои модные джинсы и поправляет васильковую шифоновую блузку. 

     Когда всё закончено, и лаборатория снова приобретает свой изначальный вид, Бальтазар подходит к магичке и крепко обнимает её.

\- Мне будет тебя безумно не хватать, - лицо его спрятано в густых чёрных прядях, так что голос еле слышен. Дейв отводит взгляд, покачиваясь на пятках и засовывая теперь руки в карманы брюк.

\- Мне тебя тоже, дорогой друг, но здесь наши пути расходятся, - что-то в её тоне неправильно, но понять Дейв не может. Маги расцепляют объятия, Вероника обхватывает лицо мужчины ладонями, и Дейв неожиданно замечает, что они с Бальтазаром одного роста, - Я стараюсь отпустить прошлое. Не отказаться от него, не думай так, а именно отпустить. Возможно, и тебе стоит.

     Бальтазар прикрывает глаза, когда магичка тянется и целует его в губы (Дейв еле успевает посмотреть в другую сторону), а потом она отстраняется, легонько похлопав по отворотам старого жилета. Дейв продолжает старательно глазеть на крайне интересную трещину в стене, когда Вероника подходит к нему, мягко ступая по каменному полу.

\- Пока, Дейв, - она раскрывает объятия, и он мягко обхватывает её в ответ, - По тебе я тоже буду скучать, красавчик. Присмотри уж тут за ним, хорошо?

     Дейв угукает и на мгновение сильнее сжимает эту потрясающую женщину в объятиях. Они знакомы всего несколько месяцев, но он покорён. И прекрасно понимает Бальтазара.

\- Это знаешь ли не так-то уж просто, но всё для вас, миледи. И по мне не скажешь я же великолепно скрываю свои чувства, я ничего не понимаю, но я уже скучаю, Вероника, - она смеётся ему на ухо переливчатым смехом и отстраняется. В глубоких тёмных глазах искрятся смешинки.

\- Ну-ну, уверена вам тут и вдвоём без меня будет весело, - Вероника гладит его по щеке, и Дейв только сейчас чувствует, что она и вправду уходит. Он пока не знает причины, но и спрашивать в этот момент уже неудобно, - Передавай привет маме и попроси прислать мне рецепт того её фирменного пирога с меренгами. 

     Вероника смотрит ему за плечо, наверное на Бальтазара, и теперь Дейв не может понять выражение её глаз. Она сжимает его плечи и, улыбнувшись, идёт в сторону лестницы, продолжая говорить:

\- Как доберусь до Вегаса, позвоню, - её спина прямая, а плечи словно облегчённо расправляются. Дейв оборачивается на Бальтазара - у того уголки губ тянутся вниз, но на лице смирение и толика похожего облегчения.

\- Не строй рожи Бальтазар, - доносится с лестницы. Дейв переглядывается с Бальтазаром, и тот закатывает глаза. Иногда парню кажется, что эти тысячелетние, теперь уже смертные, маги не так уж далеко ушли от него по психологическому возрасту. Они снова смотрят на Веронику - та уже около дверей, оборачивается на них двоих в последний раз, кладя ладонь на холодную ручку.

\- - Только не нарвись на неприятности, - ворчит Бальтазар, Дейв хмыкает в кулак, а Вероника фыркает и распахивает дверь.

\- Пусть дорога будет удачной! - выпаливает Дейв, складывая ладони в недавно выученный сигил, - Маме всё передам.

\- Отлично. Ну, пока, мальчики! - голос Вероники затихает эхом, тяжёлая железная дверь захлопывается с привычным лязгом, и они остаются в пустой тишине лаборатории.

 

\- Так, а теперь объясни мне, что это было, Бальтазар? Я думал у нас тут было забронено время на вечернюю тренировку с двумя первоклассными магами? Прихожу значит, а у вас разборки и магические битвы, разруха и оргии. Я что-то не понял, зачем Веронике в Вегас, и почему она едет одна?... - Дейв размахивает рука и понимает, что начал тараторить. Так что ему приходится притормозить и набрать в лёгкие воздуха. В голове теснятся вопросы, а в груди неприятно сжимается. Всё таки за это время Вероника стала другом и ему. Он конечно не был в неё влюблён, конечно же, у него уже была любовь, но всё таки, они стали близки.

\- Как я и сказал, просто обсуждали некоторые разногласия.

     Бальтазар идёт к “своему” стулу, с которого подбирает свой динозаврский плащ из кожи кого-то там и кивает Дейву следовать за ним. Что Дейв послушно и делает, не замолкая при этом.

\- Что-то это не было похоже на “разногласия”, - Они почти у лестницы, когда он понимает, что воздух вокруг сгустился и становится трудно дышать. Дейв хмурится и догоняет Бальтазара, останавливая его за плечо и разворачивая к себе, - Что случилось, Бальтазар, я же вижу, что всё не так просто?

     Бальтазар устало прикрывает ладонью лицо, но руку Дейва с плеча не сбрасывает, - Слушай, ничего такого, чего я не ожидал. Просто- Она видела наше будущее где-то посреди поющих птичек и скачущих зверюшек. И без магии. А я… я так не могу. 

     Дейв удивлённо качает головой:

\- Я помню, ты рассказывал, что она хотела всё бросить, но я думал после заточения.... С другой стороны, почему ты не захотел?.. - Дейв чувствует, что обязан спросить, даже если в груди болит при мысли о том, что Бальтазар может уйти, - Почему ты не захотел пойти с ней? И почему именно сейчас, она же вроде была не против заниматься с нами, тренировать меня?

\- Фуух, - Бальтазар тяжело выдыхает, присаживаясь на нижние ступени лестницы, словно смиряясь с этим разговором. Дейв следует его примеру, - Не “именно сейчас”, парень, а “в конце-концов”. Мы давно об этом говорили. Наверное, с самого её возвращения. Это не она вдруг решила, это я долго колебался.

     Дейв чувствует как холод ступеней просачивается в поясницу и бёдра, ладони тоже замерзают, даром, что снаружи середина на удивление теплой весны. Он опускает глаза и просто слушает чужое дыхание. Ему нечего сказать. Он не может представить себе, как кто-то может захотеть отказаться от магии, от этого головокружительного электричества по венам. Но древним магам виднее. 

\- Так что, ты знаешь, куда она точно сейчас поедет? - Дейв не поднимает глаз, когда спрашивает.

\- Да, говорила, что остановится у одной девушки, с которой по интернету познакомилась. Даже адрес оставила, - Бальтазар усмехается и потирает ладони. Дейв сцепляет свои. Они сидят в молчании еще некоторое время. Дейву кажется, что правильнее всего сейчас было бы накричать на Бальтазара и отослать вслед за Вероникой, возможно тому нужен всего лишь толчок. Но он не может. Его держит облегчение в их позах и что-то ещё. Внутри неприятно и даже мерзко от себя, на кончике языка вертятся правильные слова. Дейв раз за разом представляет в голове, как он произносит их, чувствуя, как от этих мыслей всё больше нервничает. Но в результате, когда он открывает рот, получается что-то совершенно противоположное.

\- Так почему ты остался?

     Бальтазар ничего не отвечает, и Дейв сам себя мысленно ругает - “ну он же сказал, что “так не может”, без магии не может, неужели ты надеешься дурак, что есть ещё какие-то причины?” Вдруг воздух вокруг начинает пахнуть озоном, и Дейв еле успевает призвать щит, когда его резко толкают спиной на острые ступени. Бальтазар предплечьем вжимает его в холодную сталь, другая рука отведена назад, в ладони пульсирует файерболл. Маг приближает ладонь и мягко ударяет по щиту Дейва - раз, другой, а потом запускает какую-то странную молнию, гася при этом файербол. Щит Дейва разлетается, осыпая его светящимися осколками. 

\- Вот поэтому, пацан, именно поэтому.

     Бальтазар отпускает его, начиная аккуратно подниматься,  стараясь не наступить на Дейва. Тот откидывает голову на ступени и морщится, думая, что хотя бы одна полоска на его спине точно останется. Затем он тоже поднимается и направляется за Бальтазаром.

\- Надо будет поработать над твоей реакцией в ситуациях неожиданной атаки, - в голосе мужчины слышна улыбка, - а пока, я хочу этих ваших ненастоящих соевых бургеров, ты со мной?

     Дейв даже не пытается сдерживать свою улыбку, - Вообще-то у тебя от них снова будет несварение и придётся-

     В этот момент он оскальзывается на верхней платформе, а злобно хохочущий Бальтазар уже скрывается за поворотом на лестницу на улицу.

\- Эй! А если бы я убился? Чтобы ты тогда…

     Тяжёлая железная дверь захлопывается, отрезая часть фразы, во второй раз за сегодняшнее утро. Засов, как по волшебству, сам медленно и скрипуче скользит на своё место.

     В лаборатории гаснут светильники, и воцаряется мирная тишина.

 

* * *

 

_Часть II_   
  


\- Получай, говнюк! - орёт Дейв, не переставая бежать, бросая через плечо шаровые молнии. Ноги дрожат и как будто онемели, лёгкие горят, а глаза заливает пот, который приклеивает футболку к спине и в подмышках. Но Дейв продолжает бежать. Мимо пролетает непонятный сгусток и ударяется в кирпичную стену справа.

\- - Мазила, ха! - кричит парень, показывая фак назад и спотыкаясь о шнурок.

\- Дейв, не тормози! - Бальтазар бежит впереди и что-то усиленно складывает ладонями.       Вид у него такой, как Дейв себе чувствует - взмыленный и запыхавшийся. Прямо над ухом свистит новое заклинание, и Дейв еле успевает послать ему вдогонку молнию, сбивая траекторию, ведущую прямо Бальтазару в спину. 

     Дышать становится почти невозможно. Они убегают от этих спятивших гномов-переростков вот уже добрых пять кварталов. “Никто меня не предупреждал об этом дерьме, когда рассказывал о магии” думает Дейв, жалея себя и мечтая просто упасть и умереть. Стандартное заклинание перемещения, которое они отрабатывали только на прошлой неделе не работает, когда эти чёртовы существа поблизости. Поэтому результат - они бегут, как взмыленные лошади, пытаясь выйти из радиуса действия и наконец-то свалить из этой богодельни. А ведь как всё прекрасно начиналось!

 

     Утро среды было приятно пасмурным, при этом не душным и отлично тёплым. Дейв позавтракал, провёл лекции, сделал доклад для своих магистрантских пар и отправился в логово Бальтазара, ака свою лабораторию, чтобы позаниматься, потренироваться или повалять дурака. Птички  спокойно пели в центральном парке, люди вокруг улыбались на удивление широко, Бекки гуляла где-то с подружками, а мама должна была на выходных приготовить свою фирменную лазанью. Дейв представлял, как они все - он, мама, Бальтазар и Бекки, - соберутся за большим столом и просто хорошо посидят. Всё было… живенько. Но не стоило сбрасывать со счёта самого Бальтазара и его безумные идеи. Например, вот одна из них, сегодняшняя: “телепортироваться” в какой-то заброшенный город в Колорадо, чтобы достать “один очень-очень важный фолиант! Дейв, без разговоров, ноги в руки и вперёд”.

 

     О да! Ноги в руки и вот они бегут по пыльному городу посреди пустыни, отбиваясь от стрёмных существ, похожих на помесь фигурок садовых гномов и чупакабры. 

Дейв чертыхается и прибавляет ходу, кажется его тело вдруг открыло в себе неизвестные ранее ресурсы. Он догоняет Бальтазара, равняясь с ним и пытаясь что-то сказать.

\- Без понятия, но я пытаюсь, - Бальтазар выпаливает на одном дыхании, не прекращая складывать ладони в сигиле переноса. Дейв дышит как загнанная лошадь и больше не пытается говорить. Они вылетают за границы города - впереди, сколько хватает глаз, только песок и редкие деревья.

\- Чёрт! - восклицает Бальтазар, - Всё ещё… не работает…

     Он уже тоже выдыхается. Солнце палит нещадно, а сзади нарастает сухой топот множества лап. Плечо оттягивает сумка с фолиантом, и Дейв решает на свой риск обернуться и проверить, может всё не так уж и плохо, и можно просто скинуть сумку в качестве наживки этим бешеным.

     Ха, давно он так не ошибался. В глазах существ Дейв читает своё расчленение, потом зажарение, потом съедение. Он отворачивается и, кашляя, выдавливает:

\- При… бавим...ка

     Бальтазар фыркает, и Дейв возмущенно зыркает на наставника - а тому кажется смешно! Он всё так же складывает ладонями сигилы, но на губах широкая ухмылка. Маг краем глаза поглядывает на Дейва и ухмыляется шире. “Господи, мне достался псих,” обреченно думает Дейв. Но смеяться им некогда, потому что их почти настигают хищные разумные существа непонятной расы и с категорически членовредительскими намерениями. Когда Бальтазар вдруг вскрикивает и на секунду запинается, у Дейва пробегает холодок по спине. Из правого, видного Дейву, плеча торчит короткий кухонный нож. 

\- Бальтазар! - Дейв вскрикивает, но Бальтазар лишь отмахивается здоровой рукой, продолжая затем складывать ладони.

\- Твою мать! - рычит он, - Мы уже… должны были… выбраться!... Они не смогут… гнаться дальше границы.

     Но у него по плечу струится кровь, не прекращаясь, и Дейв видит, как бледнеет лицо Бальтазара, а движения замедляются. Похоже яд? Сам парень уже не чувствует ног, не чувствует лёгких от этой бешеной гонки, не может швыряться файерболами или молниями - пальцы горят от переработки. “Нет уж, мы здесь не сдохнем” мелькает в голове, и Дейв тоже начинает складывать ладони, сосредотачиваясь на лаборатории.

\- Ты слишком… истощён, не пытайся, - язык у Бальтазара начинает заплетаться, и Дейв хмурится, сосредотачиваясь как можно сильнее. Топот сзади как будто отдаляется, возможно, когда они подбили одного из них, эти жертвы безумного учёного решили притормозить? Но времени раздумывать нет - маг вдруг запинается и почти падает. Дейв еле успевает метнуться на здоровую сторону и подхватить его под подмышку, закидывая тяжёлую руку себе на плечи. 

     Теперь он ничего не может сделать. Ни он, ни Бальтазар, ведь руки у обоих заняты - а искусством призыва одним пассом ни Бальтазар, ни Дейв подавно, не владеют. Дейв чувствует, как поднимается к горлу паника, и во рту становится сухо, а в глазах на миг темнеет. Бальтазар тяжёлый, но слава богу, пока может идти самостоятельно. Они все равно безбожно сбавляют скорость. Дейв не знает, что ему делать, но он рад хотя бы тому, что можно сейчас отдышаться, и что преследователи похоже отстали. Он видит впереди небольшое дерево и решает дойти хотя бы до него, а там уж они передохнут, и что-нибудь придумают. 

     Но сделать это им не суждено.

     Словно из-под земли прямо перед ними появляются гномы-чупакабры, все, как один со столовыми ножами, вилами и прочей домашней утварью в руках. Дейв замирает, как вкопанный, у него жутко колет в боку, ноги почти отнимаются и дрожат, да ещё и Бальтазар совсем не пушинка. Старший маг пытается распрямится, отстраниться от Дейва, закрыть его собой, но парень не позволяет, сжимая ладонью чужую руку у себя на плечах, а другой притягивая Бальтазара ближе за бок. " Не геройствуй” - зло шепчет в ухо наставнику.

\- Человеки! Вы будете разрезаны, пожарены и употреблены в пищу верховным жрецом Кта`рра. Возрадуйтесь! - существа окружают их, и вперёд выступает самый мелкий с женскими кружевными трусиками на голове благородного алого цвета. Дейву кажется, что он сейчас просто задохнётся от сдерживаемого истеричного смеха. Бальтазар рядом низко хмыкает. От него начинает пахнуть кровью, и Дейву как-то больше не хочется смеяться.

\- А верховный жрец не в курсе, что это невежливо - есть людей? - громко и хрипло спрашивает Бальтазар, пытаясь высвободить руку. Дейв цыкает на него, - Но раз уж таковы ваши обычаи, мы принимаем их, как вежливые путники. Возможно и вы примете наши - пусть сам высший жрец выйдет и встретит нас, это будет нам очень приятно! А люди, как известно, гораздо вкуснее, когда им было приятно.

\- Ты что с ума сошёл?! - шипит Дейв, чувствуя, как округляются глаза от творящегося вокруг безумия.

\- Всё по плану, - шепчет в ответ Бальтазар, продолжая дёргать рукой, - Отпусти меня наконец!

     Дейв слушается, ожидая, что Бальтазар сейчас как-то начнёт самоубиваться, но тот лишь обхватывает его за шею. И вот теперь Дейв ничего не понимает. Чупакабры вокруг переговариваются и спорят, а Бальтазар шепчет ему прямо в шею, обдавая горячим прерывающимся дыханием. Они так близко, что Дейв чувствует острый запах мужского пота, любимый одеколон мага и усилившуюся кровавую железистость:

\- У меня есть идея. Не факт, что она сработает, даже скорее всего нет, но пока это единственное, - он задерживает дыхание, и Дейв чувствует, как вздрагивает его тело под лёгкими джинсами и льняной рубашкой. Кровью начинает пахнуть ещё сильнее, - Сделаем призывающий сигил вдвоём. Дотянешься левой рукой до моей правой - и сделаем…

\- Но, Бальтазар, - заполошным шёпотом перебивает Дейв, оглядываясь по сторонам, - Это сумасшествие! У тебя ранена та рука, во-первых, во-вторых это просто безумно, я никогда о таком не читал и ты не говорил, в-третьих… Нет в-третьих нету пока…

\- Конец, человеки, хватит переговариваний! Мы решили, что вы говорите нечистоту и лучше вас сначала приубить…

\- По моей команде, - шепчет Бальтазар, локтём подтаскивая себя ближе к Дейву. Сердце у того стучит в горле и висках.

\- … Вначале мы решили умертвить больного ядом, чтобы тот не застыл, а потом тебя, молодой. Твоё мясо сочное и так. Не переживайте, ваши кости будут так же полезны, радуйтесь, что умираете за правое дело…

\- СЕЙЧАС!

     Дейв дёргается от резкого крика в ухо, но его рука как будто сама тянется к руке Бальтазара. Как только их ладони соприкасаются, мир вокруг как будто замедляется. В прямом смысле. Он отстранённо видит, как их с Бальтазаром руки двигаются в идеальном синхроне, выполняя один элемент сигила за другим. В какой-то момент, ему начинает казаться, что это обе его руки, а потом вдруг - что обе не его, а мужчины, вжатого в его бок. Время растягивается бесконечной липучкой, а потом лопается. 

\- Думай об укрытии! - хрипло кричит Бальтазар, и они складывают ладони в последнем жесте...

 

      ...И валятся на пол в родной лаборатории. А вместе с ними валится ещё доброе кило горячего песка.

\- Да! - радостно восклицает Бальтазар. Он на полу, на спине рядом с Дейвом, по-прежнему сереющий и по-прежнему с мерзким ароматом крови, - Я не был до конца уверен, что выйдет, но это потрясающе!

     Он поворачивает болезненно бледное лицо к Дейву и ерошит ему волосы здоровой рукой, на которой сейчас удобно отдыхает шея парня.

\- Отлично справился, пацан! - Дейв в ответ лыбится, как сумасшедший, чувствуя, как ноги теперь немеют уже от адреналинового спада. И вправду “потрясающе”, он бы не променял это ни на что на свете.

\- Ты тоже ничего, старикан, - Бальтазар шлепает его по макушке. А потом смеётся впервые за последние три недели, прошедшие с ухода Вероники. И он сейчас так близко, что Дейв правым боком чувствует вибрацию в чужом теле. В памяти вдруг всплывает мгновение “до”, когда они двигались идеально синхронно, и Дейв не мог понять, где чьё тело. Почему-то сейчас, на холодном каменном полу надёжной лаборатории, этот момент кажется как будто слишком интимным. И Дейву вдруг становится неловко лежать вот так, прижавшись. Он садится и стонет, когда тело отзывается болью буквально во всех мышцах (ого, а он и не знал, что у него может болеть и между пальцев ног, и даже те связки в паху, господи, как всё болит!). Встряхнув головой, он заставляет себя вернуться к насущным делам:

\- Надо вытащить нож и промыть… О мой бог, сколько кровищи! Бальтазар, откуда в тебе столько?! - Дейву приходится снова отвернуться, и он еле успевает подавить рвотный позыв. На взгляд оно горааздо хуже, чем на запах. Он зажмуривается и глубоко вздыхает, - Это капец, ты зальёшь весь пол и тут останется кровавое пятно. И ты потом будешь, как Кентерберийское приведение. Будешь греметь цепями и каждый раз красить пятно снова, после того, как я его отмою. Я уверен, что так и будет, а ещё будешь нудеть и орать что-то вроде “Good morning, Vietnam!”. Хотя о чем это я, ты ж из прошл...ых веков…

     Всё это Дейв бормочет, пока поднимается с пола и идёт за аптечкой. В голове у него все мысли скачут в бешеной пляске, и при этом жутко хочется просто лечь и поспать. Как и всегда в экстренных ситуациях, он много болтает, последнее время Бальтазар даже начал участвовать в этих шуточных перепалках. Но не всегда. Наверное поэтому (и потому что голова весит как будто тонну) он замечает тишину далеко не сразу. 

\- ...Или может ты был бы дружелюбным Каспером, хотя сомневаюсь… Бальтазар?

     С аптечкой в руках Дейв доходит до наставника и видит, что тот отключился и, похоже, бредит. Дейв хмурится, присаживаясь на колени с раненной стороны и какое-то время наблюдая за волшебником, не решаясь что либо делать. У Бальтазара на лице глупая улыбка, а глаза чуть прикрыты. Мужчина что-то тихо бормочет и водит по воздуху здоровой рукой, словно дирижируя оркестром. Дейв сглатывает, вспоминая о яде - если тот действительно серьёзный, то придётся туго, потому что в своей учёбе они не уделяли внимания ядам от слова вообще… Юный маг стряхивает оцепенение и сомнения, и в первую очередь хватает ножницы и принимается срезать рукав.

\- Спасибо мама, спасибо скауты, спасибо Господь Боженька и будда, - бормочет под нос Дейв, пока аккуратно стаскивает пропитавшуюся кровью ткань с мужской руки, - господи боже, сейчас я упаду в обморок и Бальтазара некому будет спасать. Поэтому нам надо держать себя в руках, Дейв. Всё, спокойно чувак, держим себя в руках! В руках! О, пресвятая лапша, да ему же переливание нужно!..

     Бальтазар уже ничего не бормочет, только под закрытыми веками судорожно двигаются глаза. Дейв чувствует, как снова начинает паниковать. Бледная рука перед ним в потёках бурой крови, а в центре плеча торчит нож. И, конечно же, он не воткнулся кончиком, нет, всё не может быть так легко в жизни Дейва Статлера! Похоже нож должен был пройти по касательной, так что он тонкой полоской разрезал плечо и почему-то до сих пор не выпал из узкой раны. Хотя, по расчётам Дейва, он ну никак не мог вот так горизонтально держаться в человеческом теле! Парень выдыхает и привстаёт с колен, упираясь правой рукой Бальтазару в грудь, а левую ладонь направляя в сторону ножа. Всё происходит за секунду - стоит ему сосредоточиться, как нож легко, словно из масла, вылетает из мужского плеча в подставленную ладонь. Бальтазар вскрикивает и на секунду распахивает мутные глаза. Дейв отбрасывает нож и как можно скорее зажимает рану стерильной марлей из аптечки, склоняясь над Бальтазаром, опираясь теперь предплечьем ему на грудь.

\- Порядок, старик? - но Бальтазар не отвечает, он слабо мечется, потерянно шаря невидящими глазами по комнате и как будто не видя Дейва. По затылку парня прокатывается волна холодка, - Эй, Бальтазар, всё нормально, мы в безопасности. Это я, Дейв, эй, мужик, ну посмотри же на меня. Эй!

     Дейв садится на колени, прижимая марлю сильнее. И всё нервное напряжение вырывается хлесткой пощёчиной. Бальтазар замирает, и ему, кажется, удается сфокусировать взгляд.

\- Дейв?.. Мы в лаборатории? 

\- Да, чувак, ты не помнишь что ли? - Дейва передёргивает, одна ладонь горит от удара, а другая от чужой горячей крови, - Пустыня, фолианты, гномы-чупакабры?

\- Да… да, я помню, - кажется ему сложно говорить, Дейв думает, что это от того, что ёбаной крови в нём осталось на пол-наперсточка. Неожиданно, правда?

\- Бальтазар, тебе нужно в больницу, ты потерял дофига крови…

\- Никаких больниц! - Бальтазар почти подскакивает, сверкая безумными глазами, и Дейв шикает, укладывая его обратно на пол, - Никаких больниц, ты понял меня, Дейв Статлер?

\- Да понял, понял, не надо мне тут Дейвать Статлерить, - Дейв беспомощно хмурится и вглядывается в больные серые глаза, - Но я не знаю, что делать, Бальтазар. Тебе же нужно как-то перелить кровь, хотя бы один этот их стандартный пакетик. Ты, блять, сливаешься с полом! Что прикажешь мне делать?!

     Под конец фразы Дейв уже кричит, а Бальтазар лишь морщится и прикрывает глаза. 

\- Тебе придётся снова творить со мной заклинание. На этот раз для активизации регенерации и работы красного костного мозга… Неважно, потом объясню, - Дейв закашливается и смотрит на Бальтазара, как на сумасшедшего. Голос у того едва слышный, но чёткий, - Просто расслабься и делай, как в пустыне.

     Дейв хочет сказать, что не знает, что делал в пустыне, что в этот раз он даже не знает сигилов. Но его перебивает Бальтазар, вдруг судорожно задышав, широко раскрывая рот. Марля под ладонью Дейва намокает вдруг сильнее, и тот торопится снова привести наставника в чувства, ощущая, как дрожат руки (всё тело) и немного стучат зубы от волнения. На этот раз Бальтазар открывает глаза дольше, и лицо у него уставшее и смирившееся.

\- Окей, я понял, делаем, - в голосе у Дейва уверенность, которой на самом деле лишь капли. Ну, думается ему, один раз вышло и в этот выйдет. Бальтазар поднимает с пола здоровую ладонь и тянется к Дейву, к его свободной правой. Тот почти что не дышит, пока их пальцы не соприкасаются.

     В то же мгновение, время снова растягивается как прилипшая к ботинку жвачка. Дейву кажется, что он наблюдает со всем со стороны, что тело уже не совсем его. Как будто что-то другое, не враждебное абсолютно, но всё же другое, мягко отодвинуло его в сторону и управляет его ладонью. Он смотрит на движение их рук и чувствует, будто всё тело онемело, как при зубной заморозке. Время тянется, а Дейв внимательно следит, как их с Бальтазаром ладони скользят друг по другу, сцепляются пальцами, складываясь в знаки. Творя магию. Он засматривается на этот пока незнакомый танец и сосредотачивается на скольжении собственной кожи по Бальтазаровой прохладной. На мгновение ему кажется, что всё это слишком. Просто... слишком для него - слишком ярко, сильно, непонятно, ещё и внутри возникает такое ощущение, словно из него что-то тянут. Не опасно, но неприятно. И когда Дейв уже не может этого выносить, всё заканчивается. Их сцепленные ладони падают Бальтазару на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. Дейв снова в своём теле и владеет им единолично. Он чувствует, что быстро дышит, а на лбу выступили капельки пота. Но Бальтазар уже выглядит гораздо лучше.

\- Фух, непростое дело, эта лечебная магия, да? - молодой волшебник вытаскивает ладонь (та тоже влажная и противно липкая) из крепкой хватки наставника и вытирает руку о джинсы. Он пытается удобнее устроиться на коленях, и те начинает колоть, но Дейву плевать, - Что дальше делаем, о, великий лекарь и чародей?

     У Бальтазара расслабленное лицо, а глаза закрыты, но на этот вопрос он приоткрывает один глаз и вдруг улыбается едва заметной, но очень мягкой улыбкой. Такую улыбку, парень видел у него всего несколько раз, и только однажды она была направлена на него. От неё у Дейва болезненно сжимается в груди, и он старается убедить себя, что Бальтазар просто не в себе. Но дальше тот говорит, ещё сильнее поражая Дейва:

\- Ты отлично справился, Дейв, никто бы не смог лучше, - слова теплее улыбки, и от них Дейву неловко и очень приятно одновременно, - Спасибо тебе.

     И потом, кажется чтобы в конец вывести Дейва в стратосферу, Бальтазар поднимает раненую руку и мягко прижимает шершавую большую ладонь к его щеке. Дейву кажется, что он сошёл с ума. Щеке горячо и немного влажно, но всё это длится мгновение, и всё это мгновение Дейв сидит с вытаращенными глазами и с приподнятыми руками. Потом Бальтазар удовлётворённо вздыхает и закрывает глаза, морщинки у глаз и вокруг губ разглаживаются, а рука безвольно падает Дейву на колени.

\- Бальтазар?! - панически вскрикивает Дейв, но потом замечает свежий розоватый шрам на лежащей на коленях руке. Пропитанная кровью марля ненужной тряпочкой валяется в бурой луже. Очевидные свидетельства, что всё прошло удачно. Девид позволяет себе сжать ладонями руку Бальтазара и облегчённо выдохнуть, сгорбившись и зажмурившись. 

     Посидев так пару минут, он больше не может игнорировать стоны собственных коленей, так что перекладывает ладонь Бальтазара ему же на грудь и пересаживается в позу лотоса. Вяло вытаскивает телефон из кармана и смотрит на время.

     С экрана ему подмигивает Бекки, и Дейв коротко улыбается. Восемь вечера, не так уж и поздно. Он потирает лицо, но потом резко отдёргивает руки и видит на них красные разводы. Он глухо стонет и валится набок ,лицом к волшебнику, на каменный, не особо удобный, если честно, пол. 

     Чтоб его разобрало на молекулы, какой же долгий день. 

     Дейв выдыхает, растекаясь по полу, и думает о том, что нужно ещё сделать. Перетащить Бальтазара на раскладушку. Отмыть ёбаную кровь от каменного пола (“мы в средневековье что ли?”). Решить, стоит ли оставаться на ночь здесь или добраться до общежития? Подчистить листы эссе к завтрашней сдаче, проверить работы 3 курса и отправить профессору… Дейв решает, что пол не такой уж и неудобный, и вообще, ему некуда торопиться.

     Рядом тихо посапывает Бальтазар, и теперь всё произошедшее сегодня кажется Дейву весёлым приключением. Он даже думает, что мог бы гордиться собой. Объективно, он отлично повёл себя в “ситуации неожиданного нападения”. В этот раз у него даже почти не дрожали руки. Дейв хмыкает и подкладывает ладонь под щёку, не отрывая взгляда от книжных полок у стены. Кто бы сказал ему пол года назад… Но что уж думать о прошлом! Дейв чувствует, что тоже начинает засыпать, а это не очень хорошо, ещё много нужно сделать. Но всё тело тяжёлое и уставшее, совершенно не хочет двигаться - и в то же время, это довольно приятная усталость. Дейв решает на мгновение прикрыть глаза, уголки губ у него тянутся вверх. Нервное беспокойство внутри совсем улеглось, и теперь там только пост-адреналиновый штиль.

     Когда он открывает глаза в следующий раз, у Бальтазара из носа и ушей валит густой зелёный дым.

\- Да, бля! Бальтазар, какого хрена!!..

* * *

 

_Часть III_

     Девид Статлер, официально, может считать сегодняшний день одним из лучших за последнее время. Он лежит в небольшом парке около Университета, наслаждаясь первым по-настоящему тёплым майским солнцем. На небе ни облачка, и жёлтый диск стоит в зените и жарит на полную мощность. На Дейве конверсы, летние джинсы, футболка с принтом очередного мема и тёплая клетчатая рубашка. Под головой удобно лежит сумка и ветровка, в ушах звучит любимая классика 80х в перемешку с инди - прекрасный день, прекрасный город, прекрасный Девид Статлер! Молодой волшебник улыбается и ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее. Ничто сегодня не испортит ему настроение! У него отменились пары у студентов, все работы на эту неделю сданы, Бальтазар Блейк (этот гнусный противник больниц “я их нелюблю, Девид, там плохо кормят и пахнет хлоркой” и нормального, профессионального лечения) отлёживается дома, в своём книжном, потому что “постельный режим” - а значит никаких тренировок вечером - и это полная свобода! Дейв фальшиво кривится, прекрасно понимаю, что в любом случае обязательно зайдёт к наставнику вечером. Но пока - он волен, как пташка.

     А потому проводит свой внезапный выходной в благословенном безделии. Возможно через полчаса, когда у Сэма закончатся пары - они пойдут вместе перекусят. Может быть подхватят Бекки…

На этой мысли Дейв хмурится, закидывая ногу на ногу и переключая песню. 

 

     С Бекки они последние 4 дня едва ли списывались. То есть, поймите правильно, Дейв не из тех, кто считает, что они с друзьями и девушкой должны быть на связи 24/7, потому что он прекрасно понимает концепт “личного пространства” и сам бы не хотел, чтобы всё его время было занято виртуальными диалогами. Иногда людям надо банально отдохнуть друг от друга. Но всё же, всё же, это первый раз за много месяцев, когда они практически ВООБЩЕ не переписывались и не созванивались. И не виделись. После того, как договорились в прошлую субботу встретиться у его мамы дома, они с Бекки перебросились парой сообщений, кажется то ли в понедельник, то ли во вторник - из них он разве что узнал про встречу своей... девушки?.. с подругами. 

 

     Дейв вздрагивает, поняв, что уже не в первый раз мысленно ставит после этого слова вопросительный знак (за всё их знакомство, по разным причинам; но за последние полгода - по сомнительным) Он хмурится, доставая из лежащей рядом пачки соломку и задумчиво хрустит ей. Сквозь музыку в наушниках долетает болтовня студентов вокруг, лай парочки собак и пение птиц. 

    День настраивает на размышления.

   Кажется, хватит бегать и пора смело встретиться лицом к лицу с этой проблемой. Девид вздыхает и обречённо принимается вести внутреннюю беседу.

     Любит ли он Бекс? Очевидно, что да. Но та ли это любовь, что была вначале и та ли это любовь, которую подразумевают, когда говорят о парах, семьях и романтике? Дейв продолжает хмурится и мысленно признаётся, что не знает. Он даже не уверен, что понимает, что такое любовь в целом. Приятные чувства к кому-то? Страсть? Желание защищать? Комфорт? Наверное всё вместе. Дейву трудно судить, какая же она, эта его любовь к Бекс. Он помнит, как в десять лет тянулся к живой и весёлой девочке, как она нравилась, и как приятно сжималось всё внутри при виде её светловолосой головы и прямой спины на передних партах. Иногда ему кажется, что он лично выпестовал и взрастил эти чувства сквозь года, не давая им завянуть, несмотря на разлуку с Бекки. Несмотря на всё, что происходило в его жизни после инцидента с той бумажкой с её ответом. То есть, он точно чувствовал к неё что-то теплое, определённо похожее на привязанность. В первые недели, когда она ответила ему взаимностью, всё внутри кричало “наконец-то!” и он помнит, как не мог оторваться от неё. Ему хотелось всё время её обнимать, держаться за руки, нюхать светлые мягкие волосы - и ему плевать, если это для кого-то прозвучит недостаточно мужественно! Он ещё помнит, как папа отвергал все мамины попытки проявить нежность и как никогда не показывал её в ответ, и как чахла без этого мама. И как в результате зачахли их отношения. 

     В начале, ему иногда казалось, что в какой-то момент сердце просто напросто слишком разбухнет от чувств к Бекс и перестает помещаться у него в груди. И объятия, и нежность были единственным способом это ощущение (приятное, но совершенно не созданное для сокрытия) притушить. Ах да, ещё была страсть. Желание дотрагиваться не только нежно, но и интимно. Узнать её вкус, её мягкость и жёсткость, её тепло. Они действительно не могли насытиться друг другом в то время. 

     Дейв легко улыбается в ответ на воспоминания и закидывает в рот ещё пару соломок. 

     Но что же изменилось сейчас? Он по прежнему чувствовал к своей Бекки тепло, дружеское участие, волновался за неё, хотел проводить с ней время, он бы точно стал её защищать при необходимости. Ему всё так же было приятно держаться с ней за руки и обниматься, но больше не тянуло вдыхать её цветочно-пряный аромат... 

     Или уединиться в укромном месте каждую свободную минуту...

     Дейв перестаёт жевать и чувствует, как всё выше поднимаются брови. Так, а вот с этого места поподробнее. 

     Он пытается вспомнить, когда они последний раз занимались… “этим”... сексом, боже мой, Дейв, тебе что десять? У него, как и всегда, начинают гореть уши и щёки, но он продолжает вспоминать. Может это просто обычный спад, о котором рассказывают? Прошла первая волна и всё устаканилось… 

     “ _ Так, в прошлую субботу у нас был марафон Кубрика. До это мы встречались в среду днём, а ещё раньше- Да, точно! В прошлый понедельник! _ ” Дейв радостно устраивается поудобнее, успокоив свои неожиданно расшалившиеся нервы этой мыслью. Под спину попадает камушек, и он хмурится. 

     А потом осознаёт простую истину - что с прошлого понедельника он ни разу не подумал об “этом” с Бекс. 

     Почему-то эта мысль заставляет Дейва сесть и вытереть ладони о джинсы.  _ И до этого _ , вспоминает он,  _ в прошлый понедельник, это Бекки первая захотела _ , хотя вначале это он всегда горел ярче. А ещё он помнит, что в какое-то мгновение, держась над ней на вытянутых руках, посмотрел на запрокинутое девичье лицо, искажённое удовольствием - и ему стало неловко. Он сто раз видел Бекс в пылу их страсти, но впервые ему стало неловко не от своих умений, а от того, что он видит свою… девушку… в такой “интимный” момент. 

     Дейв подтягивает колени к груди и упирается в них локтями, пряча лицо в ладонях. И это не впервые, понимает он. Весь последний месяц ему было немного странно заниматься с Бекки сексом, внутри каждый раз ворочалось маленькое некомфортное нечто. Его тело всё так же откликалось на её, но морально что-то начало ему мешать. Как будто, он видел что-то, что не хотел? Что-то слишком личное? Как будто занимаешься сексом с лучшим другом, но ты как бы совсем не хотел знать такие подробности про него или неё! 

    О, пресвятая последняя глава Гарри Поттера, что за херня?!

     Дейв протяжно стонет и тихо хнычет, пару раз ударяясь лбом о сжатые кулаки. Его глаза зажмурены, а внутри полный раздрай. Как он до такого докатился? Почему? Что делать? Куда бежать? Дейв падает обратно на газон и закрывает глаза предплечьями. Отлично, дораздумывался, лучше стало тебе, Дейв Статлер? Устроил себе психологический разнос? Вот и живи теперь с этим! 

     Что делать теперь, Дейву абсолютно не понятно. В груди неприятно стягивает и желудок прыгает туда-сюда, как перед приёмом у стоматолога. Неприятно до жути. Волнение всё набирает обороты, и он на секунду задумывается, попросить совета у Бальтазара, но от этого становится ещё более неловко, так что эта идея отметается, как не жизнеспособная. К тому же, у Бальтазара надо ещё узнать (читай - выпытать) про всю эту фигню с совместным сложением заклинаний, с чупакабрами, насчёт фолианта, узнать о лечебный сигилах. И кажется ему надо уже заводить отдельный огромный “ежедневник для дел и вопросов”ТМ. Дейв прикрывает глаза ладонью и тянется к телефону, чтобы проверить время. Мысли мечутся от одной идее к другой, но на задворках теперь постоянно будет это откровение, думается Дейву... 

     Почти три, как удачно! Ну что же, времени раздумывать насчёт своих супер-открытий касаемо Бекс уже совсем не остаётся. “Так что, будь, что будет”, решает Дейв и поднимается с газона, подхватывая вещи и собираясь отправиться в кампус, искать Сэма.

***

     Сэма он, предсказуемо находит в столовой. Его друг, как всегда, стоит и весело болтает с компанией каких-то студентов, но как только видит Дейва, то улыбка сразу же сползает с его лица и он спешит к волшебнику.

     “ _ Похоже я охренеть, как плохо выгляжу _ ” думается Дейву, пока он вяло передвигается в сторону их обычного столика. Вокруг галдит молодёжь разных возрастов, и Дейв вдруг чувствует себя старше их всех. И гораздо ближе к смерти из-за эмоционального истощения. Он хмыкает и швыряет рюкзак на один из весёленьких оранжевых стульев. Типичная столовая, типичные люди, типичные пинапные рисунки на стенах, а у Дейва Статлера тут небольшая драма, на минуточку! Он тяжело валится на соседний стул и сетует сам себе, что вообще-то не собирался на этом заостряться, а плыть по течению бурных вод юности. В это мгновение рядом приземляются два подноса и Сэм.

\- Выкладывай, - Сэм придвигается на стуле и наклоняется ближе, врываясь в его личное пространство. Сэмовы широкие плечи загораживают Дейва от кафетерия, и он чувствует себя чуточку лучше.

\- Чуваак! Личное пространство, не слышал? - тянет Дейв, но не отстраняется, а просто распечатывает для них булочки с корицей, отдавая одну Сэму.

\- Ты от меня этим не откупишься, учитывая, что покупал их я, - Сэм откусывает булочку, запивает молоком, а потом наставляет на Дейва серьёзный палец. И Дейв его просто обожает в эту минуту, - А теперь, выкладывай!

     Дейв набирает воздуха и открывает рот, чтобы вывалить на своего друга намбер ван все свои трудности в личной жизни. Но захлёбывается и закашливается, когда сзади на него кто-то наваливается, обдавая ароматом пряностей и полевых цветов.

\- Угадай кто? - фальшиво басят ему в ухо, закрывая ладонями глаза. У Дейва все слова застревают в горле, а желудок снова подпрыгивает к горлу и обратно. Что ему говорить? Как себя вести? Что творится? А метаться в панике подходит? Но конечно же, он остаётся на месте и выдавливает из себя смех.

\- Наверное это Гринч, пришёл за моими подарочками? - Дейв чувствует, как колотится сердце в ушах, но голос у него на удивление ровный. Он продолжает одной рукой сжимать булочку, а второй джинсы на бедре.

\- Так и есть, так и есть. Ты, Девид Статлер, был очень плохим мальчиком, - Девид сглатывает. Ему конец, - Обидел своих друзей. Не звонишь, не пишешь.

     Бекки наконец отнимает ладони от его лица и обнимает за шею, прижимаясь грудью к спине и проезжаясь мягкими прядями светлых волос по щеке и уху.

\- Сэм мне написал, что вы сегодня здесь встречаетесь, потому что у тебя всё освободилось, - её голос звучит как обычно, но Дейв слышит нотку грусти. Кажется его всего перекашивает, потому что у Сэма расширяются глаза и брови сходятся на переносице. И выглядит он как будто ПОНИМАЕТ, - Почему не написал, Статлер. Был слишком занят со своей другой девушкой?

     Она игриво чмокает его в ухо и садится на соседний стул, забирая его сумку на колени. Бекки как всегда прекрасна, и у Дейва даже на мгновение замирает сердце. Но и только.

     Чёрт.

     Кажется он и вправду…

     Он переводит взгляд на булочку и выдавливает, - Прости, Бекс… мне очень жаль.

     И даже на свой вкус он звучит слишком убито. На вкус друзей, похоже, тоже. Слева его пихают в бок, а справа раздаётся удивлённое:

\- Ты чего, Дейв? - Бекки тормошит его за плечо, и он наконец-то решается поднять на неё глаза, - Я же шучу, всё в порядке, - и широко, ласково улыбается.

     Дейв не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Всё в порядке, он всё ещё её любит. Он смотрит на Бекки и чувствует только тепло и привязанность, страсти больше нет, теперь он ощущает это отчётливо, но он всё ещё её любит. Всё наладится как-нибудь.

\- Дейв? - Сэм тоже трясёт его за плечо. Друзья вглядываются в его лицо с двух сторон, и он позволяет этому комфорту успокоить скачущий желудок, - Съел может чего, друг?

\- Дейв, дорогой, всё нормально?

     Дейв встряхивается, - Да, да, всё нормально, просто последние дни какие-то заполошные, вот я и устал. Прости Бекс, что не написал, я… задумался, если честно.

     Дейву самому от себя становится смешно. Ох уж этот синдром дефицита внимания и умение накрутить себя до нервного срыва! Бекс щелкает его по носу и целует в щеку, а Сэм только хмыкает, бормоча что-то про гениев.

 

     Они продолжают обедать, ведя оживлённую дискуссию на тему социальной депривации, которую взял себе Сэм на одном из дополнительных курсов. Каждому, на удивление, есть много чего рассказать и предположить. Оказывается, не один Дейв в определённый момент своей жизни оказался персоной нон-грата у сверстников и не только. Люди вокруг перемещаются, уходят на следующую пару, приходят студенты старших курсов, у которых одна из пар заканчивается в половину четвёртого. И вокруг столько людей, множество голосов, откуда-то доносится музыка и нестройное пение - и они втроём посреди этой полифонии, как пример темы их диалога. Они как будто в своём пузыре и недосягаемы. Они никому не интересны. И им никто не интересен. “Ну, почти” думает Дейв, когда Бекки вдруг начинает радостно улыбаться и машет кому-то в толпе. 

\- Эй, Арчи! Изольда! Идите к нам!

     Дейв с Сэмом оборачиваются и смотрят на пробирающихся по кафетерию парня и девушку. На ней простое платье с цветочным принтом и джинсовка, темные волосы заплетены в две косы. Парень же одет в какие-то светлые то ли штаны, то ли джинсы, на вид - некомфортно узкие, - и в изумрудную толстовку с котом, показывающим фак. У обоих крайне потерянные лица. Светлые глаза парня огромные, как будто испуганные, а на голове полный бардак из тёмных прядей.

\- Арчи и Изольда? Серьёзно? - шёпотом спрашивает Дейв и Сэм фыркает в молоко, а Бекки закатывает глаза. Они все прекрасно знаю, что не стали бы звать за свой столик каких-то левых людей без веской причины, так что никто не жалуется, - Ну серьёзно, реально стра… необычные имена. Привет ребят, я Девид Статлер, для друзей просто Дейв, а это Сэм Боуз, приятно познакомиться!

     Дейв встаёт и пожимает обоим руки, отправляясь на поиски двух свободных стульев. Когда он возвращается со своей добычей, ребята уже оживлённо о чем-то болтают с Сэмом и Бекс. Издалека, Дейву кажется, что говор у них не американский.

\- Падайте, котятки, лучшие места в этом кабаре для наших главных гостей! - Дейв знает, что начинает делать не смешные отсылки к неизвестным никому фильмам, мешая их в одну огромную кучу добра. Так что ему даже не стыдно. Бекс откидывает волосы назад и подпирает подбородок ладошкой, Сэм посмеивается и показывает класс.

\- Спасибо, но мы постоим, - отвечает вдруг Арчи, начиная широко ухмыляться и забирая у Дейва оба стула.

     Сказать, что Девид в шоке, не сказать ничего, - Бекс, ты привела к нам посвящённых, которые способно понять тончайшие грани отсылочек?! Отлично сработано, крошка, вот это моя чи… дама сердца!

     На последнем слове Девиду приходится осечься и упасть на подставленный под колени стул. Все легонько посмеиваются, и Девид про себя хмурится, удивляясь, что его плоский юмор оценивает кто-то кроме Сэма с Бекки. И да, он всё про себя знает, но он такой, какой есть и меняться не собирается, категорически! Ну, может, чуть-чуть.

     Оставшееся до пяти время они проводят за оживлённой беседой, “призванной снизить градус эмоционального напряжения в ново-сформированных коллективах” (слова Сэма, не его). То есть они обмениваются разными фактами из своей биографии и узнают чужие истории, разговаривают о своих кинках в учёбе и любимых музыкальных группах, об интересах и жизни в целом. Девид с наслаждением во всём этом участвует, с готовностью делясь информацией о себе (за исключением определенных моментов, конечно же). Его всегда поражает, как много можно узнать о человеке даже просто в одном единственном дружеском разговоре.

В какой-то момент, Дейв не выдерживает и задаёт главный, мучающий его вопрос, - Ребят, а вы случайно не родственники? 

На этот его вопрос, Бекки закатывает глаза и бормочет “как будто не понятно”, и Дейв толкает её локтём, шепча “вообще-то нет”. Девушка в ответ посылает ему взгляд, говорящий, а не потерял ли он свои глаза?

\- Да ничего страшного, - примиряюще произносит Изи (как она попросила называть её), а Арчи смеётся в кулак, - Несмотря на довольно похожую внешность, не все сразу же понимают, что он мой брат. И я считаю не зря, всё таки характер у нас очень уж разный.

     Сэм и Бекки хихикают, а Дейв замечает, какой натянутой становится улыбка Арчи, и какими ледяными взглядами они перебрасываются с сестрой. Ну что же, у всех могут быть свои разногласия. 

В кармане вибрирует телефон, так что Дейв лезет проверить, что кому понадобилось, продолжая краем уха вслушиваться в разговор. На экране один пропущенный от мамы, два сообщения от Бекки. И одно от Бальтазара. Палец вздрагивает над экраном, когда Дейв чуть сдвигает брови, а потом спешит открыть сообщение. Бальтазар редко ему пишет, и чаще всего в каких-то экстренных ситуациях, предпочитая в основном звонить. Дейв разблочивает телефон и вчитывается в текстовое поле, а потом удивлённо приподнимает брови. В диалоге всего одно новое сообщение.

     Без вопросительных знаков, без приветствия - типичный Бальтазар. Дейв вздыхает и принимается писать ответ. Бекки ведёт разговор с ребятами, умело прикрывая своего парня, когда тот выпадает из реальности.

      Он блокирует телефон обратно и мягко обнимает Бекки кладя подбородок ей на плечо и дыша в ухо.

\- Ты дышишь, как маньяк, что такое? - Бекс ёжится и шутливо отпихивает его.

\- Мне скоро пора уходить, - говорит Дейв, с улыбкой обращаясь ко всем за столиком и чувствуя, как в руке телефон вибрирует ответным сообщением, - Простите ребята.

\- Всё нормально? - спрашивает Арчи, и его светлые глаза наполнены искренним беспокойством и чем-то ещё. Парень на секунду переводит взгляд на руку Дейва на талии Бекс, но тот не может понять, что это за вторая эмоция, так что предпочитает сильно не копаться в новом человеке. Успеется, а может и не понадобится,  _ Может он не любит, когда на людях обжимаются? _

\- Да, все пучком, просто дядя приболел, - теперь к нему поворачивается обеспокоенная Бекки, - Все нормально, - повторяет Дейв, - Просто приболел на недавней прогулке, ну сами знаете, ох уж эти переменчивые весенние ветра!

     Беспокойство уходит из глаз Арчи, но остаётся у Бекс, поэтому Дейв чмокает её в щёку, подавляя неловкий кульбит желудка внутри, и шепчет “Потом расскажу!”. Сэм молча сверлит его взглядом, но не выглядит сильно обеспокоенным, они достаточно давно знакомы, чтобы друг понимал, когда у него действительно что-то случилось, а когда “всё пучком”. Вот например пару часов назад - вот это было Уххх! Красный код! А сейчас всё в порядке.

\- Ясно, ну, удачи, - Изольда улыбается, как будто облегчённо, но немного натянуто, - Рада была с тобой познакомится… Дейв.

\- И я тоже, - подхватывает Арчи, поднимаясь, чтобы пожать ему руку на прощание. Парень улыбается более искренне, оголяя белую голливудскую улыбку.  _ О нет, сейчас сгорю! _  проносится в голове у Дейва и он невольно фыркает. Арчи улыбается ещё шире, - Надеюсь ещё встретимся. 

\- Я тоже рад был познакомиться! - Дейв пожимает протянутую руку и кивает Изольде. На секунду стопорится, а потом поднимает телефон, - Слушайте, может телефонами обменяемся, а то на фейсбуке мы сейчас долго искать будем, а мне реально бежать пора?

     Арчи радостно кивает и достаёт свой телефон, Изольды выгибает бровь, но тоже не особо сопротивляется. Обменявшись номерами с ребятами, Дейв ещё раз машет всем на прощание и планомерно начинает пробираться к выходу. Время - начало шестого, пятая пара закончилась и народа пруд пруди. С вежливыми “простите, извините, осторожнее” Дейв оказывается на улице и вдыхает вечерний воздух. От свежести у него на секунду счастливо щемит в груди - весна, его любимое время года, когда жизнь совершает новый виток, а природа возрождается из чёрной земли и голых веток. Дейв ещё раз глубоко вздыхает и обращает своё внимание на диалог, пока ноги несут его по знакомому маршруту.

_ Лаконичненько _ , хмыкает Девид, строча ответ.

     Он поправляет рюкзак, собираясь достать наушники, но снова чувствует вибрацию. Дейв широко ухмыляется, прибавляя шагу. Видать, Бальтазару и вправду скучно.

 

     Девид тормозит посреди людского потока и запрокидывает голову, издавая мученический стон. А потом, так и не вернув голову в, так сказать, традиционное положение, разворачивается обратно к кампусу. Всю дорогу он бурчит себе под нос, что-то вроде “Девид то, Девид сё, я тут не нанимался”, но послушно запихивает в большой рюкзак консоль и джойстики. Бальтазар за это время присылает ждуна, и Дейв хлопает себя по лбу, поражаясь, почему тысячелетний Верховный Маг ведёт себя именно ТАК.

\- Наверное влияние современных медиа, - вслух размышляет парень, закидывая в рюкзак ещё смену вещей на завтра и зубную щётку. Потому что если он несёт приставку, то они будут рубиться до утра, это достоверный факт. Ну что же, завтра суббота, - Можно будет сразу от него заехать за Бекки и к маме. Отличный план.

     Продолжая размышлять над своими планами, и как в них легко вносят корректировку наглые личности, и что надо переставать быть слюнтяем, Дейв проходит половину пути, когда телефон снова вибрирует. Парень корчит рожу, но всё равно не удерживает улыбки. Бальтазару ОЧЕНЬ скучно.

     Ну что за драма квин?

     Дейв резко останавливает, тупо глядя в экран.  _ Почему лысую _ ?

     Дейв тихо посмеивается себе под нос и сворачивает в сторону любимой бургерной Бальтазара.

 

 

...а может и не очень-то по наклонной…


	2. Глава Вторая, в которой открываются некоторые двери

  Квартира Бальтазара располагается прямо над его же книжным магазином и представляет собой монструозное смешение кажется абсолютно всех эпох одновременно. На небольшой кухне-столовой-кладовке имеется какая-то допотопная газовая плита (идеально чистая и блестящая всеми поверхностями), микроволновка с сенсорной панелью и тремя уровнями разморозки, а ещё громоздкий чугунный чан с песком для варки кофе - и это только парочка самых очевидных последствий смешения эпох и культур в доме одного тысячелетнего мага. Когда Дейв попал к нему домой впервые, то ему показалось, что он вдруг оказался в доме безумного Шляпника из Алисы. Навесные шкафчики на кухне - прямиком из позапрошлого века, зато вытяжка самая новая. Стол в углу - типичный икеевский, но вокруг него три стула совершенно разных стилей: один тяжёлый, возможно из цельного дуба, с резными ножками и мягкими шёлковыми подушками; второй выглядит, как стул-смертников прямиком из какой-нибудь тюрьмы, он жёсткий и неудобный даже на первый взгляд. Третий же похож на барный, только высотой он с самый обычный, но сбоку есть винты для регулировки - Дейв подозревает, что стул этот украден из какого-то паба, потому что на упругой коже его сидушки золотая вязь, что-то Дейву напоминающая.

  В основной комнате, которая и спальня, и кабинет, и гостиная одновременно - царит упорядоченный хаос, и когда Дейв оказывается в его центре, ему совершенно не хочется выбираться. Здесь смешение стилей становится не таким очевидный, всё скрадывается множеством каких-то мелких вещичек на всех поверхностях и тянущимися по всем стенам, хаотично расположенными, книжными полкам. Создаётся ощущение, что эта комната - непосредственное продолжение антикварной книжной лавки этажом ниже. Книги повсюду - на кислотно-рыжем диванчике в стиле диско, на столике под плазмой (который скорее похож на один из секретеров с двойным дном и прочей шпионской замутой), на специальной полке в изголовье массивной деревянной кровати, на компьютерном столе, на одном из кресел у окна. Книг так много, что у Дейва каждый раз разбегаются глаза - карманные сборники, огромные энциклопедии, многотомники художественной литературы и парочка огромных атласов звездного неба. 

  А всю левую от входа стену занимают древние фолианты, к чьим обложкам Дейву страшно даже притрагиваться - корешки у них потрескавшиеся, и как будто помяты самим Временем. Они даже пахнут так же, - если подойти совсем близко и глубоко вдохнуть, - историей и, немного, нагретой солнцем пылью. Так же, как пахнет иногда плащ Бальтазара.

 

  В этот раз Дейв замечает несколько совершенно незнакомых старых книг, которые раскрытые лежат на незаправленной кровати волшебника. Бальтазар в это время разогревает на кухне свои жирнющие бургеры, так что Дейв выступает из кроссовок, оставляя их в прихожей, и проходит прямо к исследовательскому беспорядку. Он поднимает верхнюю книгу и осознаёт, что не понимает ни слова и даже не может определить, на каком языке написано. И это очень странно, потому что за полгода обучения у Бальтазара, жадный до новых знаний ум Дейва заставил его заглянуть буквально во все имеющиеся у мага книги и выйти в своих расспросах на уровень просвещённого Йоды. Так что да, сейчас он может хотя бы примерно определить на каком из немногочисленных магических языков написаны схроны Бальтазара. В своё время он с интересом разбирался в сложной системе, по которой магические формулы соединяются словами и сигилами с энергией. Можно было провести параллель с любыми точными науками, имеющими свой индивидуальный язык, ведь только некоторые из устаревших языков, оказывается, были способны передавать магические знания - например староанглийский подходил, но при этом не весь, а лишь наречия определённых районов, нынешних графств. Что казалось Дейву ироничным, потому что Англия является родиной всех этих легенд про Короля Артура и Мерлина, но при этом у них так намешаны все народы, что не все наречия “достаточно чисты”. 

  Сейчас же он совершенно не понимает, что за знаки убористыми строчками бегут по пожелтевшим древним страницам.

\- Что за тарабарщину ты читаешь? - громко зовёт Дейв, откладывая книгу и беря следующую. Тоже на каком-то непонятном языке, но, на первый взгляд, отличном от предыдущего, - Ничего не могу понять! Что за очередной давно потерянный и забытый диалект?

\- В таком случае, возможно, не стоит рыться в моих вещах, Дейв, как тебе такой урок вежливости и приличия? - Бальтазар заходит в комнату с двумя дымящимися тарелками в руках и с огромной пачкой доритос подмышкой, по воздуху за ним левитируют два высоких стакана и бутылка колы, - А теперь, может ты соизволишь оставить в покое мою работу и разберёшь диван.

  Дейв фыркает и отказывается воспринимать наставника всерьёз, когда на том байховый халат в клеточку, полосатые пижамные штаны и какие-то вязаные носки, а волосы убраны в низкий короткий хвост. 

  Как он и предполагал, ближайшие часы они проводят за яростной борьбой за право называться лучшим бойцом. В такие моменты Дейв абсолютно забывает о возрасте Бальтазара и если бы не седина в его щетине и на висках, ему нельзя было бы дать больше тридцати. 

  Бургеры заканчиваются, кола тоже, а доритос им ещё хватает на перерыв на какой-то жутко претензионный Шведский фильм, который Дейву давно советовал Сэм.

  Пока идут титры, Дейв набирает сообщение Бекки, чтобы уточнить ещё раз насчёт завтра, а Бальтазар откидывается рядом на спинку дивана и прикрывает глаза. 

\- Ты как, порядок? - спрашивает парень, бросая беглые взгляды на наставника, - Выглядишь почти как обычная версия себя. Опасный взгляд, хмурые брови, всё такое.

\- Прожитые века отпечатываются мудростью. Иногда, и прожитые годы оставляют свои следы, но не на всех, - чопорно отвечает волшебник, не открывая глаз. Он потирает грудину, и Дейв раздумывает, стоит ли начать серьёзно волноваться. Ну и обижаться, конечно же, поэтому выдаёт недовольное “Эй, вот это  обидно было!” и пихает мужчину локтём в бок. Бальтазар пытается незаметно поморщиться, на что Дейв растерянно опускает телефон.

\- Ты же говорил, что яд сам вывелся ещё в первые часы. Что такое?

\- Иногда ты делаешь потрясающие выводы из несвязных фактов. Возможно, не всё ещё потеряно, - Бальтазар, кряхтя, устраивается поудобнее и приоткрывает один глаз, встречаясь со скептическим взглядом Дейва. Свет во всей квартире выключен, бледные блики от телевизора подсвечивают мужское лицо, острыми росчерками выделяя скулы и пропадая в глубоких тенях под глазами. Девид хмурится, а Бальтазар только вздыхает. А Бальтазар, как всегда уходит от ответа.

\- Не переживай так сильно, пацан, рано облысеешь. Я жив и на тот свет пока не собираюсь.

\- Но что-то не так, правильно?

  Волшебник откидывает голову на спинку дивана, взгляд у него задумчивый и нерешительный. Титры заканчиваются и теперь они сидят в полной темноте, окутанные напряжённым молчанием. Дейв ёрзает и забирается с ногами на диван, разворачиваясь лицом к наставнику и нервно вертя в руках телефон.

\- Выкладывай, Бальтазар, ты знаешь, что мне лучше сразу всё рассказать.

\- Да уж, ты можешь быть поразительно настырным, - профиль мужчины расслабляется, и он начинает говорить, не меняя положения, - Проблема в том, что там не должно было никого быть. И эти существа - кралтарцы, - это существа из моего времени. Существа магии и древней религии. 

\- Ну и что, - пожимает плечами Дейв. Иногда Бальтазар бывает супер подозрительным, - Мы же встречались уже и с потомками единорогов, и с теми маленькими древесными божками…

\- Ты не понимаешь, - Бальтазар перебивает, и голос у него такой напряжённый, каким не был уже очень давно. Он резко выпрямляется и пересаживается, разворачиваясь всем корпусом к Дейву, - Вспоминай, что ты изучал про волшебных существ и их развитие.

  Дейв немного дёргается от неожиданной смены тона, но он к этому уже давно привычен, так что не сильно обращает внимание, - Ну, если я правильно помню, волшебные существа родились в те времена, когда магия свободна текла в мире и маги ещё не научились её подчинять. Она изменяла живые организмы, создавая новые виды, верно? Так, ну и типа постепенно волшебники научились пользоваться своими силами и контролировать энергию, и “изначальная сила” как бы ушла. И никто не знает куда и что вообще произошло. И со временем магические существа путём эволюционирования либо выродились, либо утратили часть способностей. Внешне стали другими, как например тот аджонг из тропических лесов, и…

\- Да, да, всё верно, - вновь, нетерпеливо перебивает Бальтазар, и Дейв удивлённо смотрит на мужчину, - Ты упускаешь суть. Те существа, что мы видели позавчера - они из моего времени. Не относятся к нему просто по факту своего существования, а прямиком из наших странствий по той местности в восьмом веке. 

  Они молчат какое-то время. Дейв пытается переварить эту информацию, а Бальтазар кажется потерявшимся в своих мыслях. Тишина начинает давить неизвестностью и предчувствием какой-то неизведанной опасности. Дейв ощущает, как у него начинает сильнее биться сердце и не может понять почему. Что-то во всём этом есть фундаментально неправильно.

  Неожиданно, густое молчание разбивает перезвон часов на кухне. Они оба вздрагивают и поворачиваются на звук, Дейв насчитывает ровно двенадцать ударов.

\- Но как это возможно? Если они подчиняются эволюционной теории, то виды, давно вымершие, не могут просто так появится заново и разгуливать в современном мире, - Дейв почему-то начинает говорить тише. Он разворачивается к Бальтазару и пытается разглядеть в темноте выражение его глаз.

\- Ответ на данный вопрос интересует и меня, - Бальтазар трёт ладонями лицо и продолжает, - Есть ещё одна странность. Одна из книг, тот самый фолиант за которым мы телепортировали…

  Мужчина замолкает, как будто подбирает слова, что для него нехарактерно, и Дейву безумно хочется его поторопить.

\- Дело в том, что это не то, на что я рассчитывал, - Бальтазар отворачивается к телевизору, - Один знакомый намекнул, что в тех развалинах может находится один важный для меня гриммуар. Но это не он. Я вообще не имею ни малейшего представления, что это за книга и на каком языке она написана.

  Дейв чувствует, как у него округляются глаза и приоткрывается рот. 

  Наверное, где-то в глубине души, в нём живёт вера в абсолютное знание Бальтазара, ведь тот видел зарождение и падение стольких империй, стоял у истоков магии, вместе с великим Мерлином - смутным образом из легенд. Что бы они не изучали - Бальтазар, казалось, знал абсолютно каждую мельчайшую деталь начиная от периода до нашей эры и вплоть по сегодняшний день. Это ощущение присутствия рядом всезнающего “мастера” всегда сохранялась у Дейва, в какую бы переделку они не попадали. Поэтому ему никогда не бывало по настоящему страшно, ведь внутри всегда была твёрдая убеждённость, что Бальтазар знает, что им делать. 

  И слышать сейчас от этого мужчины, что тот чего-то не знает, это как… Это совершенно немыслимо. В голове у Дейва проскакивает удивлённая мордочка пикачу и он не может удержать короткого нервного смеха. Даже в темноте он чувствует направленный на него укоряющий взгляд Бальтазара.

\- Прости… - выдыхает Дейв, стараясь успокоиться, - Просто такое ощущение, что мы в грёбаном “Сокровище нации” и сейчас нам придётся кинутся на поиски великой тайны человечества. А если серьёзно, не ожидал когда-либо услышать от тебя таких слов. 

  Бальтазар вздыхает и поднимается с дивана, чтобы включить торшер рядом с кроватью. Дейв следит за его скупыми движениями сощуренными после темноты глазами:

\- Так у тебя есть хоть какие-то идеи?

\- В общем-то да, - мужчина возвращается обратно и падает рядом с Дейвом, переключая телевизор на какой-то невразумительный спортивный канал. Теперь им в спины льёт мягкий золотистый свет, и вся ситуация не кажется такой уж угрожающей, скорее интересной и предвещающей новое приключение.

\- Постой, постой, я тут вдруг кое что понял! - Дейв перебивает открывшего было рот Бальтазара, на что тот недовольно ворчит но машет рукой, приглашая, - Если ты не знаешь языка, то значит… эта книга написана ещё до… ещё до Мерлина, так получается?

  Бальтазар на этот раз окидывает его одобрительным взглядом, а в уголках его губ таится гордая улыбка, - Очень хорошо, Дейв, оказывает наше обучение не проходит впустую! - тот в ответ закатывает глаза, - Ты одновременно и прав, и нет. Если рассматривать эру Мерлина в тот период, когда его стали величать Хранителем Знаний, и когда он обнаружил, какие из языков способны к передаче магической информации, то эта книга действительно написана до тех времён. Только вот, я думаю, что написал её тоже Мерлин.

\- Ого! - у Дейва в голове начинают скакать тысячи предположений и теорий, - То есть,хочешь сказать, что это первый из языков?

\- Это возможно, - Бальтазар вновь поднимается и доходит до стенки с гримуарами, доставая с самой верхней полки скрученный свиток, перевязанный обычной бечёвкой, -  Вот это записи главного… назовём его секретарём Мерлина с тех времён, когда тот был моложе и занимался развитием магического знания. И не спрашивай, откуда они у меня, тебе лучше не знать. Так вот, тут есть короткая заметка о каких-то рукописях, которые мой Учитель вёл на лишь ему известном языке. Я предполагаю, что это был язык первых магических формул, самая первая попытка Мерлина записать и объединить знания. И тут есть знак, который сходен со знаком, появляющимся на страницах гримуара, который мы нашли.

\- Вау, - выдыхает Дейв, теперь с почтением и жадным интересом посматривая в сторону разложенных на кровати книг, - Это как… прочитать первые работы Ньютона… Офигенно! Бальтазар, ты знаешь, как её расшифровать? Маловероятно конечно, ты же раньше не видел, но всё таки. Может тут помогут какие-нибудь магические штучки-дрючки?...

\- Девид, - укоризненно перебивает его волшебник, откладывая свиток на стопку рядом с диваном, - Ты меня поражаешь. “Магические штучки-дрючки”, уму непостижимо, и это студент факультета молекулярной физики и мой Преемник. 

Дейв думает, сколько раз за свою жизнь можно закатить глаза, прежде чем они перестанут выкатываться обратно.

\- Так в результате, ты можешь или нет?

  Бальтазар кажется отстранённым когда начинает говорить, - Я не настолько сведущ в языках, к моему глубочайшему сожалению. Но там может содержаться крайне важная информация, так что я собираюсь обратиться к лучшему специалисту на планете. 

  Он замолкает, и Девид подначивает, - И это?..

\- Вероника.

\- Оуу, - тянет Дейв, откидываясь на спинку дивана и переводя взгляд на свои руки, - А это ничего? 

\- Конечно же, какие могут возникнуть проблемы? - голос у Бальтазара абсолютно ровный, - Мы с ней давно друг-друга знаем, и некоторые разногласия не должны останавливать нас от плодотворного сотрудничества.

  “ _Кажется мне, кто-то сейчас ой как не умело брешит_ ”, думает про себя Дейв, а вслух лишь произносит, пожимая плечами, - Как скажешь, чувак.

  В другом случае, он бы обязательно помахал бы очевидным враньём у Бальтазара под носом, но Вероника всё ещё слишком зыбкая почва, и Дейв предпочитает ходить по ней как можно аккуратнее.

  В этот раз молчание между ними лёгкое. Каждый думает о своём, на заднем плане тихо бормочет телевизор и слышно, как на кухне низко гудит холодильник. 

\- Слушай, Бальтазар, а за каким тогда чёртом мы попёрлись в ту пустыню? Что за фолиант, который был тебе так нужен?

  Бальтазар на мгновение замирает, но сразу расслабляется, всем видом показывая беззаботность, - Это уже не важно. Он мне больше не нужен, я узнал всё, что хотел из другого источника.

\- Ну-ну, храни свои секреты, остров Пасхи, - хмыкает в ответ Дейв, укладываясь головой на подлокотник дивана  и подсовывая ступни Бальтазару под бедро, - Когда-нибудь я раскрою их все, и тебе придётся пасть ниц перед моей гениальностью.

\- Боюсь, я к тому времени умру, дорогой ученик, - Бальтазар совсем не протестует против их нового расположения и только сам сползает ниже по спинке, переключая телевизор на один из стриминговых каналов. Там как раз крутят Друзей, которых они оба в равной степени любят, но никогда не признаются.

  Дейв так и засыпает, под закадровый смех и гудение холодильника. 

  И уже не видит, как Бальтазар распрямляет его ноги, кладя их себе на колени и укрывая пледом.

 

* * *

 

\- Бальтазар, официально заявляю - я терпеть не могу твою машину!

\- Ты ноешь и повторяешься, так что пристегни ремень и помолчи, пожалуйста.

  Маг снова превратил свой раритет - в раритет, так что Дейв максимально некомфортно упирается коленями в приборную панель. Бальтазара кажется радуют маленькие мучения его ученика (или у него просто хорошее настроение), потому что он радостно улыбается и фальшиво подпевает дребезжащему радио. 

  “ _Господи, я попал в восьмидесятые_ ” уныло думается Дейву, и это не совсем плохо, но только если не в исполнении его наставника.

\- Заедем в СтарБакс?

\- Господи Иисусе, что за страшные слова ты только что произнёс? - восклицает Дейв, театрально передёргиваясь, - Тебе куча тысяч лет, не говори как современные подростки, пожалуйста.

\- Мне только тысяча двести что-то там, раз. Ты сейчас пойдёшь пешком, два, - Бальтазар закладывает крутой поворот, и Дейва впечатывает в дверцу, - Ты хочешь кофе или нет, три?

\- Ты такой зануда, - Дейв потирает плечо и кривится, волшебник же делает вид, что смотрит исключительно на дорогу, - Конечно хочу, но давай лучше в ту кофейню, около дома Бекки, окей? Не придётся делать крюк. Тем более, что СтарБакс переоценён, они дерут деньги за бренд и качество бленда там не очень.

\- Как скажешь, современный подросток, совсем не помешанный на машинном кофе, - фыркает Бальтазар.

\- У тебя вообще дома чан с песком!

\- Чтобы распробовать всю палитру арабики надо её правильно сварить, а вы и ваши современные варварские способы...

\- Да, да, сто раз уже это слышал, - Дейв роется в бардачке и достаёт из глубины один из леденцов, - Но ты не имеешь права обвинять меня в помешанности.

  Закидывая конфету в рот, он наставляет обвинительный палец на мужчину, - Ты самый помешанный кофеман во всём Нью-Йорке.

\- Твоё заявление меня ничуть не принижает, потому что уделять особое внимание предмету искусства, работам великих творителей истории или произведениям кулинаров, есть истинное наслаждение для созерцательной натуры, - глубокомысленно наставляет Бальтазар, и Дейв стонет в ответ, доставая телефон.

\- Ой всё, досвиданья, - он набирает Бекс и та шлёт ему обожающий смайлик в ответ, - Бекки сказала захватить на её долю. А ты просто не хочешь признавать, что кофеиновый наркоша.

\- Вообще-то… 

  Они продолжают припираться всю оставшуюся дорогу до кофейни, а потом и до Бекки, прекращая только за пару минут до приезда. Оба остаются крайне довольны дискуссией, а ещё своими капучино с мятным сиропом (Дейв) и грушевым рафом (Бальтазар).

  Машина останавливается у подъезда Бекки.Та уже ждёт их на ступеньках, откинувшись на локти и подставляя лицо весеннему солнцу, и Дейв не может сдержать улыбки при виде своей подруги. Она искренне улыбается в ответ, когда Дейв выходит из машины, чтобы крепко обнять её и поцеловать в щёку.

\- Привет, малыш, - Бекки отстраняется и вытирает ему уголок губ, - Вижу ты уже опрокинул первый утренний капучино. Вкусно пахнешь, это мята?

\- Ага, именно она, - Дейв поправляет прядь светлых волос девушки, выбившуюся из высокого свободного хвостика и любуется зелёными искорками в её голубых глазах.

  Он закрывает за ней дверцу машины и забирается на своё законное переднее место. Бекки уже тянется через спинку сиденья, обнимая Бальтазара за шею и целуя его в небритую щёку. Дейву так тепло от этого простого в общем-то жеста, что он, пристёгиваясь, никак не может удержать расползающиеся в широкой улыбке губы, пока Бальтазар неловко похлопывает Бекки по руке и серьёзно передает ей её американо-масала.

\- Вы сегодня совершенно обворожительны, мисс Барнс, - Бальтазар ждёт пока девушка устроится позади и затем трогается с места, - Впрочем, как и всегда.

\- Оуу, спасибо Бальтазар! - весело тянет Бекс, - Смотри и учись, Статлер. Вот как надо общаться с женщинами.

\- Что начинается-то? Это заговор! - возмущается Дейв, неловко пряча ладони между колен. Ну да, он не умеет делать комплименты, но зачем каждый раз гнобить! - Бекс… ну, у тебя кофточка красивая… в цветочек такая, мне очень нравится!

\- Может тебе её подарить?

\- Зачем? - тупо удивляется Дейв, оборачиваясь к веселящейся девушке.

\- Ну, раз она тебе так нравится, могу поделиться, - она гаденько хихикает над его сомневающемся лицом, - Но хорошо, попытка засчитана, уже лучше чем в прошлый раз с пуговицами на пальто.

  Девид цыкает на неё и поворачивается обратно. Бекки тихо смеётся; сбоку, краем глаза, он видит ухмылку Бальтазара, так что единственное, что ему остаётся - сложить руки на груди и пробурчать: “И это мои близкие люди. Мне так сказочно повезло!”

 

**

 

  В дверь маминого дома Дейв звонит ровно в двенадцать пополудни. Сзади прислоняется к его боку Бекки, а Бальтазар стоит на верхних ступеньках, опираясь на железные перила. Откуда-то изнутри дома доносится глухое “Уже иду!”, затем слышится перестук каблучков, и наконец-то дверь распахивается.

\- Родной! - восклицает Оливия Статлер и затаскивает сына в дом для продолжительных объятий и поцелуев. От мамы пахнет цитрусовым конфитюром и её любимыми духами, и Дейв с наслаждение вдыхает запах дома. Точно такой же набор приветствий достаётся Бекки, если не больше, а Бальтазара мама обнимает чуть сдержаннее, но не менее тепло, воздерживаясь однако от пулемётной очереди поцелуев и ограничиваясь одни в щёку. На Оливии лёгкое летнее платье приятного голубого цвета и туфли на совсем маленьком каблуке, русые волосы распущены и свободной волной спадают на плечи.

\- Мамуль, ты чего в платье? - спрашивает Дейв, разуваясь и вешая на крючок свою ветровку, после чего помогает скинуть джинсовку Бекки и вешает пальто Бальтазара на его личную вешалку (единственную в прихожей).

\- Ничего, просто, вот, захотелось чего-то летнего, - пожимает плечами Оливия, подмигивая Бекки и обмениваясь с ней знающими взглядами. Дейв ничего не понимает, но решает не заморачиваться, - Ну что ж, дорогие мои, у меня почти всё готово, кроме десертов. Кто хочет помочь с печеньем?

  Естественно, они с Бекки вызываются в первую очередь, а Бальтазар молчаливо следует за ними, сложив руки за спиной. Но при этом потом  безропотно участвует в фигурном нарезании, лепке и прочем кулинарном мамином буйстве. 

  Дейву так легко и спокойно с этими людьми, что на какое-то время он позволяет своему беспокойному разуму дрейфовать в блаженном покое обычных бытовых разговоров и безделья. Они с Бекки устраивают шуточную потасовку, и Дейв уверен, что парочка ударов прилетает в него от невозмутимого Бальтазара, который делает в это время конвертики с шоколадом, ведя “приличную” беседу с Оливией.

  Когда вся выпечка слеплена и отправляется румянить бока в духовом шкафу, они рассаживаются в столовой, продолжая неспешные разговоры обо всём и ни о чём, передавай друг другу блюда с салатом, свежие овощи, Мамину Лазанью и распивая бутылку красного вина. Так странно осознавать себя уже магистрантом, волшебником, парнем чудесной девушки - но при этом, всё ещё, маминым сыном. Это совершенно другая атмосфера. Оливия заправляет всем, как самая лучшая хозяйка и мама большого семейства, Дейв сидит справа от неё и периодически осознаёт, что ему подкладывают добавки, вытирают щёку или растрёпывают волосы. И это неловко, безусловно, но он бы никогда от этого не отказался. 

  В какой-то момент он ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Бальтазара. Тот сидит справа, напротив мамы и, из-за небольших размеров стола, кажется слишком близко. Глаза у мужчины почему-то тёмные, как озёрная вода, а на дне их какая-то болезненная эмоция, похожая на тоску или печаль. Дейв улыбается уголком губ и толкает Бальтазара под столом коленкой, еле дотягиваясь. Глаза у того проясняются, и он качает в ответ головой. Обед продолжается.

  С кухни начинает потрясающе тянуть готовой выпечкой, на что Бекки принюхивается и говорит, - Знаете, миз Статлер, кажется, для вашей выпечки у меня есть специальный отдельный желудок! 

\- Мда? Спасибо дорогая, я знала, что на тебя можно положится в понимании истинных кулинарных благодетелей! - Оливия поднимается начиная собирать тарелки, Дейв присоединяется, - Ты, да Бальтазар - моё спасение. Приятно, когда твои кондитерские изыски оценивают по достоинству!

\- Выпьем же за это, - салютует Бальтазар, прикасаясь ободком своего бокала с бокалом Бекки. Другой рукой он ненавязчиво подкладывает Дейву в стопочку свою тарелку, мило при этом улыбаясь, - Вам нужна будет помощь, Оливия?

\- Ну что вы, всё в порядке, для грязной работёнки у меня есть Дейв, а вы идите пока в гостиную, - Оливия улыбается под возмущённое “Мам!” и исчезает на кухне.

\- Вы жалкие отлыниватели и вселенная вас когда-нибудь покарает, - шепчет Девид, стараясь аккуратно поднять стопку посуды. Одна из вилок соскальзывает с края, но Бальтазар вовремя левитирует её обратно, - Спасибо… Так вот, я пойду первым и съем всё самое…

\- Девид!

\- Иди уже, грозный злой волшебник, - фыркает Бальтазар, отодвигая стул Бекки и подхватывая все четыре бокала и бутылку с остатками вина,- трудовые будни не ждут.

\- Сегодня выходной вообще-то!

  На его возмущение Бекки хлопает его по затылку, а с кухни доносится новое:

\- Дейв, дорогой, где ты застрял? 

\- Иду, мамуль! - кричит Дейв в ответ и направляется в кухню, стараясь шагать как можно плавнее. “Мышъ - кродёться” выдаёт его мемный разум, и он со смеха чуть не наворачивается со всей стопкой прямо в дверях.

**

   Они рассаживаются в гостиной вокруг журнального столика с булочками и конвертиками - мама и Бальтазар на креслах, они с Бекки на небольшом диванчике. С тех пор как Дейв съехал пять лет назад, в их доме ничего почти что не поменялась, и гостиная всё такая же уютно-пастельная, с несколькими деревянными акцентами. Дейв осторожно надкусывает шоколадный конвертик, держа его над тарелкой, потому что свежая слоёная выпечка безбожно крошится. Шоколад внутри ещё слишком горячий, и Дейв обжигает язык, но это всё равно божественно. У его мамы самый лучший шоколад на свете. А тот факт, что Бальтазар собственноручно заворачивал конвертики, делает булочку ещё слаще. Учитывая, что Дейв знает насколько Бальтазар на самом деле не любит готовить. Вокруг тишь да гладь, да Божья Благодать, и Дейву хочется подольше сохранить эту умиротворенную тишину, наполненную послеобеденной негой. Похоже, только ему одному, потому что в этом доме затесались неприятели.

\- Так что в результате произошло, мне кто-нибудь расскажет? - невинно спрашивает Бекки, дуя на свой чай и поглядывая то на своего парня, то на Бальтазара. Оливия сразу подбирается, а Дейву сразу хочется утопиться прямо в своём эрл грее.

\- А что произошло? - мамин тон не предвещает ничего хорошего.

\- Вот и мне интересно, но пока не известно, - Бекки всё ещё строит невинность, как будто не она только что навела на них с Бальтазаром штормовое предупреждение и грозовой фронт. 

\- Эмм… - тянет Дейв, в поисках поддержки поворачиваясь к наставнику. Но Бальтазар сидит с каменным лицом и напряжением в позе, - Да ничего, всё в порядке, просто мы тут с Бальтазаром прогулялись по древним развалинам и натолкнулись на враждебных туземцев. И всё. Ничего такого, не из-за чего переживать…

\- Девид Брайс Статлер, прекрати бормотать и рассказывай всё по порядку, - Оливия чеканит каждое слово, и Дейву очень хочется в этот момент, чтобы он никогда не уговаривал Бальтазара всё рассказать его маме. Он нервничает, потому что его пятая точка уже предчувствуе нагоняй. 

\- А в Бальтазара вообще ножом попали! - предпринимает он отчаянную попытку отвести огонь от себя. Но кажется зря. Мужчина роняет ложечку и пялится на Дейва, как Иисус на Иуду. Девид шепчет одними губами “прости” и нервно передёргивается, спеша заесть эту оказию конвертиком. Оливия приоткрывает рот и взгляд у неё делается обеспокоенный-обеспокоенный.

\- О, Боже мой, Бальтазар, вы в порядке?- восклицает она, вместе с таким же обеспокоенным вопросом Бекки “Бальтазар, ты был у врача? Я знаю, ты против, но…”

\- Да, не переживайте, Оливия, Бекки, - волшебнику очевидно некомфортно от пристального сочувственного внимания. Дейв с толикой садистского удовольствия наблюдает, как тот немного ёрзает и барабанит пальцами по боку фарфоровой кружки, - Всё в порядке, мы благополучно выбрались, а Дейв меня подлатал.

\- Ох уж эти ваши магические штучки-дрючки, - Бальтазар слабо улыбается, бросая мимолетный взгляд на Дейва, а Оливия укоризненно качает головой, - Надо больше доверять современной медицине…

\-  Я ему каждый раз об этом говорю! Вот видишь, мама на моей стороне! - возмущённо заявляет Дейв, почти поперхнувшись чаем. Он откашливается и продолжает, - В следующий раз я тебя вырублю и оттащу в ближайшую травматологию.

\- В следующий раз?! - голос Оливии холоден, как лёд, - Я надеюсь не будет никакого “следующего раза”, господа! Предпочитаю видеть вас обоих невредимыми!

\- Да, мамуль.

\- Так точно, мэм.

\- Отлично. Ну что же, а теперь, было бы неплохо услышать полный рассказ.

  Бальтазар вздыхает и укоризненно смотрит на Бекки, та лишь пожимает плечами и не выглядит ни на грамм виноватой, лишь обеспокоенной и заинтересованной. Мужчина переводит взгляд на него, и Дейв разводит руками. 

  Рассказ получается недолгий. Получился бы, если бы в какой-то момент Дейва не прорывает и он не начинает влезать со своими эмоциональными и очень красочными описаниями типа “И я такой “пау!”, и у него волосы на ушах загорелись. Так заполыхало, так заполыхало!”. В какой-то момент Бальтазар едва заметно запинается, потом продолжая как ни в чём не бывало рассказывать про совместное применение заклинания. И Дейв хмурится, потому что в пересказа Бальтазара этот момент выглядит как что-то обыденное и совершенно не значимое, словно это совершенно не важно. От этого Дейву почему-то становится неприятно, хотя по сути ничего не меняется:

\- Если бы не ваш сын, боюсь, что я бы просто истёк кровью, - заканчивает Бальтазар. Он с благодарностью смотрит на Оливию, а потом переводит мягкий взгляд на Дейва. И не он один. Дейв тушуется, не зная, куда деться под напором трёх пар глаз, поэтому он просто бормочет “Ну не бросать же тебя было.” 

  Бекки целует его в висок, а Оливия улыбается и дотягивается, хлопая его по коленке, затем снова возвращая внимание на Бальтазара, - А какие последствия у того яда? Мне не зря показалось, что вы выглядите измождённым?

\- Не зря, но это не стоит вашего беспокойства, обычная слабость, - Бальтазар склоняет голову, в жесте признательности, - Но спасибо за заботу.

\- Так вот почему ты был свободен! Потому что Бальтазар дома отлёживался? - спрашивает Бекки, толкая локтём Дейва в бок, - Ну хотя бы вы оба немного передохнула от вашей обычной безумной скачки.

  И в этом Дейв с ней полностью согласен.

  Остаток дня проходит спокойно и без происшествий. Они играют вначале в монополию (в которую, в этот раз, Оливия их всех раздевает догола), а потом переходят на покер на конфеты. Бальтазар и Бекки под конец сидят с двумя огромными кучами конфет, и лицо у девушки настолько же довольное, насколько глаза у мужчины.  Дейв всё время возмущается, что они выбирают какие-то не те игры, потому что победить ему так ни разу и не удаётся. При этом он не спешит предлагать что-то другое. В какой-то момент они заказывают пиццу и перебираются на ковёр. Оливия грациозно подбирает под себя ножки в туфлях и держит осанку, как Королева, а Дейв задумчиво грызёт ноготь на большом пальце и подтягивает колени к груди, прислоняясь к дивану. Рядом Бальтазар делает вид, что совсем не мухлюет, заглядывая ему в карты, а Бекки растягивается на животе прямо на ковре. За окном на тихий пригород Нью-Йорка постепенно опускаются сумерки. Партия заканчиваются к восьми, пицца и того раньше. 

**

\- Бальтазар, думаю это поможет вам восстановить силы.

  Они все стоят в прихожей, обуваясь и по очереди накидывая верхнюю одежду, когда мама выплывает из кухни с увесистым контейнером.

\- По моему личному рецепту, идеально сбалансирована по макроэлементам и энергетическому значению, Пармиджана с вялеными томатами. Уверена вы, как никто, оцените, - Оливия хитро улыбается и складывает угощение в небольшой пакетик, кивая в ответ на благодарное “Спасибо” от Бальтазара.

\- Я чую здесь дискриминацию, - задумчиво говорит Дейв, завязывая кроссовки, - Пармиджана моё любимое блюда, я твой любимый сын, а самое вкусное почему-то достаётся Бальтазару. Я чую здесь не только дискриминацию, но и фаворитизм.

\- Смотрите ка, в ком проснулось филологическое прошлое, - когда Дейв распрямляется, мама крепко обнимает его, и целует в обе щеки, - Не обвиняй меня в разного рода изменах, дорогой. Это не приблизит тебя к желаемому.

\- В этом мире нельзя никому доверять, - многозначительно произносит Дейв, пока мама обнимает на прощание Бекки и Бальтазара, вручая последнему пакетик со вкуснятиной.

\- Даже самые близкие могут тебя предать… Пока, мамуль! - продолжает он рассуждать, махнув Оливии и спускаясь по ступенькам за остальными.

\- И вот, ты оказываешься один на один со своей бедой, а никто даже руки тебе не подаст, - Дейв устраивается на сиденьи, пристёгиваясь. Бекки сзади стонет и вскидывает руки к небу.

\- Девид, ты прекратишь страдать, если я пообещаю с тобой поделится кусочком? - ровно спрашивает Бальтазар, выруливая на проезжую часть.

\- А ты точно поделишся? Можно ли тебе доверять? - с сомнением уточняет Дейв под Беккино “Да, господи, ты же всё равно припрёшься и сожрёшь половину!”.

\- Клянусь честью волшебника первого разряда, - серьёзно обещает мужчина. В его глазах больше нет даже намёка на стылую грусть или темноту.

\- Ну что ж, это весомое обещание, - кивает Девид, - Не забудь его, волшебник, когда-нибудь я попрошу тебя его исполнить.

После этого воцаряется уютная тишина. Бекки смотрит в окно на проносящиеся мимо билборды и вывески, вечерние краски скользят по её приятно усталому лицу цветными мазками. Лицо у Бальтазара сосредоточенное, но в то же время лишённое привычного напряжения, и Девид, прислонившись затылком к окну, лениво рассматривает его. Фонари указывают им дорогу, и фигура Бальтазара то скрывается в тени, то заливается светом. 

\- Хмм, думаю, завтра будет отличный день, для выполнения обещаний. Часиков эдак с пяти.

  Ответом ему становится двойной вздох и тихое “ну кто бы сомневался”.

 

***

 

  Когда они тормозят у общаги Дейва, на улице уже совсем темнеет. Сейчас то время, когда самые ботаны уже вернулись в свои комнаты, а тусовщики только ушли на поиск приключений. Часов девять, в общем. Тем более, сегодня пятница. Из распахнутых настеж окон на пятом этаже доносятся громкий смех и какая-то попсовая популярная мелодия.

  Бальтазар выключает аккумулятор, и они сидят в машине, какое-то время просто слушая звуки отвязной студенческой пятничной ночи. 

  Потом мужчина откашливается и зовёт его, - Дейв.

  Дейв оборачивается, выныривая из своих мыслей, и натыкается на очень серьёзный взгляд наставника. Выгибает в ответ бровь и ждёт, что последует дальше.

\- Я… - Бальтазар мешкает и опускает глаза. А когда снова их поднимает, Дейв, кажется, может впервые прочитать все чувства в серых омутах. В этом взгляде нет скрытых мотивов, невысказанных претензий или каких-то секретов. Видеть Бальтазара настолько уязвимым неловко, но такое доверие отдаётся приятной болью в груди, и Дейв лишь продолжает внимательно смотреть, впитывая непривычную картину, - Я никогда тебе не говорил этого, но я тебе благодарен.

  Это удивляет Девида. Он чувствует, что ожидал чего-то другого, но всё же это тоже своего рода откровение, - За что?

  Бальтазар вздыхает и смотрит теперь исключительно перед собой, а руки крепче сжимаются на руле. Он не выглядит на свой возраст (и не может выглядеть никаким образом, он всё таки человек), но темные пряди падают на лоб и в вечернем освещении морщинки в уголках уставших глаз обозначаются сильнее, - Как ты и говорил, мне много тысяч лет. И за последние столетия я отвык заводить друзей или сближаться с людьми… Если бы не твоя настырность, боюсь, я бы до сих пор блуждал один.

  Оу, это та самая тема, которой они стараются никогда не касаться - потерянное и ушедшее. У Дейва щемит сердце, когда он думает о том, скольких любимых довелось похоронить Бальтазару. И от этого уход Вероники вдруг кажется ему слишком жестоким.

\- Но, если бы не я, ты мог бы сейчас быть с любимой женщиной, - тихо произносит он, смотря мужчине куда-то в плечо. Он чувствует свою вину, резко и совершенно неожиданно, ему так стыдно и очень хочется сбежать из этой машины. В груди болезненно сжимается лёгкие, - Мне так жаль Бальтазар, мне очень жаль…

\- Не надо, - обрывает его наставник. Дейв вскидывается, и сейчас серые глаза снова тёплые и всезнающие. Парню кажется, что сердце выскочит через рот - оно стучит в голове. Дальше Бальтазар говорит уверенно, голос его наполнен множеством эмоций, - Не надо жалеть… Я не жалею. И тем более, это не твоя вина, и не моя, и не Вероники. Люди расходятся по разным дорогам, но это же не значит, что они теряют друг друга. И мы друг друга тоже не потеряли, просто пошли разными путями.

  Бальтазар улыбается и неожиданно треплет его по волосам, - Не кисни и не разводи тут бездну страдания. Спасибо, что ты вначале не сдался, хотя я был предвзят к тебе и строг. За то, что потом не дал мне забыть магию, хотя я и делал попытки. И за то, что напомнил, как важно иногда впускать людей и жить без страха. Наверное, если бы не ты, я так и продолжил бы гнаться за прошлым, забыв про настоящее. Я безмерно благодарен тебе, Дейв Статлер, что ты появился в моей жизни.

  Он слушает это простое, но такое искреннее признание, и чувствует, как внутри поднимается тёплая-тёплая волна, грозящая затопить его с головой. Наверное, это нежность... от неё сжимается горло и сердце больше не хочет выскочить из горла, оно просто разбухает в груди и болезненно давит на рёбра. Он поднимает голову и смотрит Бальтазару прямо в глаза, и видит в них лишь привязанность. Воздух в машине вдруг кажется густым.

  В следующую секунду они уже обнимаются, прижимая друг друга как можно крепче. Дейв вцепляется Бальтазару в плечи и рёбра, чувствуя ответное крепкое пожатие на пояснице и тёплую ладонь на затылке. Бальтазар весь очень тёплый, пахнет выпечкой и немного табаком, и Дейву тяжело отстраниться, а когда это всё таки у него выходит, становится очень неловко.

\- Ну что же, э, мило поболтали, - Дейв смотрит себе на колени, шморгая носом и стараясь незаметно сморгнуть влагу. Он чувствует пристальный взгляд Бальтазара, буквально ощущает левой стороной - от него загораются щёки и уши, - Эмоциональные разговоры мммм, вот что я люблю! Так что, да. Я… В общем, я очень рад, что ты так думаешь и больше не считаешь меня бесполезным и ни на что не годным…

\- Я и не считал тебя…

\- Да! Всё мне пора идти, общежитие скоро закроют! - испуганно перебивает Дейв, подхватывая ветровку с колен и пытается открыть дверь. Когда ничего не получается, сзади раздаётся вздох. Бальтазар перегибается через Дейва, опираясь правой рукой на подголовник сиденья за его плечом, и нажимает на ручку. Дверь моментально распахивается. Они замирают на мгновение, в личном пространстве друг друга, сцепившись взглядами. Их лица настолько близко, что Дейв чувствует, как чужое дыхание влажным теплом оседает на щеке, близко к уголку губ. Взгляд Бальтазара вдруг меняется, темнеет, становится глубже, в нём поднимаются непонятные эмоции. У Дейва такое ощущение, что ещё секунда - и он провалится в эти глаза. Напряжение внутри нарастает, и Девид чувствует, как от непонятного адреналина слабеют ноги.

  Но момент проходит, и мужчина отстраняется, кладя руки на руль и молчаливо замирая взглядом на лобовом стекле. Лицо у него теперь выверено нейтральное. Дейв выдыхает и понимает, что не помнит, когда успел задержать дыхание. Воздух в машине наэлектризован и странную недосказанность можно потрогать руками, и Девид не может вот так просто уйти.

\- В общем, тогда я завтра у тебя в пять, - тараторит он, выскакивая из машины. А затем наклоняется, опираясь ладонью о крышу, - Приготовься быть допрошенным и объеденным.

  Дейв позволяет себе насладиться ошарашенным лицом наставника (друга? напарника? кто он там ему сейчас?) и нервно улыбается, - Спокойной ночи, Балтазар!

\- Спокойной ночи… - в замешательстве тянет маг и Дейв захлопывает дверь, направляясь в сторону главного входа. Раритетный Бальтазаров автомобиль стоит на месте, а затем резко даёт по газам. Дейва разбирает смех. Внутри скребётся нервное, но тёплое чувство, шея пылает, а сердце колотится в ушах. Единственно, что крутится в абсолютно пустой голове - “И что это, спрашивается, сейчас было?”


	3. Глава Третья, в которой Бальтазар пытается разобраться с некоторым дерьмом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слишком проблемно делать смс-ки в том варианте, что был в перво главе, так что сделаю это попроще

_Часть 1_

  На улице стоит противная морось, и Бальтазар морщится, потирая рёбра справа. Когда-то сломанные, они не болели вот уже больше пары сотен лет, а теперь реагируют на малейшие изменения погоды. Бальтазару не привыкать к боли, он давно научился её не замечать, предпочитая направлять своё внимание на более значимые вещи нежели небольшие неудобства встревоженного организма. Боль - есть ярчайшее проявление инстинкта самосохранения. Боль помогает индивиду понять, когда его жизни, здоровью или потребностям что-то угрожает. Бальтазар думает, что в его случае это ненужный атавизм. Ну, по крайней мере, он был ненужным на протяжении последних 12 веков. 

  Он потирает ладонями лицо и откладывает тяжёлый фолиант с коленей на подушку. Прикрывает глаза и вытягивается на кровати, распрямляя ноги и с удовлетворённым вздохом двигая плечами. Он может сколько угодно прыгать по крышам, бегать от монстров и творить магию на износ, но ему уже далеко не двадцать. Правильнее было бы сказать, очень далеко за двадцать, но всё внутри противится этой мысли.

  И всё равно, после стольких лет, не знать чего-то и столкнуться с неизведанным и непонятным - раздражает. Но в то же время, это как глоток свежего воздуха. Все последние шесть месяцев - как один сплошной глоток воздуха на сильном ветре, когда ты никак не можешь нормально выдохнуть, а снова и снова набираешь в лёгкие кислорода, и это похоже на то чувство, когда тонешь. Бальтазару не кажется, что он тонет. Скорее, что он впервые пытается выплыть и всё ближе к желанной поверхности тёмного океана, сквозь толщу которого уже видно солнечный свет. “ _Давненько не виделись, дружище,_ ” скажет, выныривая,  Бальтазар, “ _Похоже, я снова здесь_ ”.

  Он улыбается сам себе и качает головой. Ну что за пустословие и излишняя драматичность (она, безусловно, хороша, но в меру)? Куда он там собрался выныривать и, главное, откуда?

  Бальтазар плавно поднимается и идёт на кухню, заваривать чай. Внутри неприятно крутит, беспокойство завихряется где-то в желудке, и это чувство хочется попробовать залить чем-то крепким. Но алкоголь, к сожалению, перестал действовать на его организм ещё… когда-то, Бальтазар не помнит, когда точно. Он попробовал забыться в 1350-ом, когда мир вокруг казался особенно бесполезным и пустым, но в результате выпил все запасы хозяина постоялого двора и был признан колдуном. Охота на ведьм тогда еще только набирала свои пламенные обороты, так что ему удалось улизнуть почти невредимым, доказав, что он просто хорошо переносит местную брагу. С тех пор, он не прикасался к алкоголю. Заученное с детства наставление Мерлина о том, что обычный люд не должен узнать о тайных знаниях и магии, жёсткой рукой держало его в узде, даже в моменты, когда хотелось сотворить что-то отчаянное и безумное. Как например сейчас.

  Или вчера.

  Бальтазар вздрагивает от неприятного сжатия в груди и резкого мгновенного стыда, и хмурится. Да уж, “вчера”, безусловно, не связано с запретом Мерлина. Если честно, то Бальтазар не имеет ни малейшего понятия, с чем оно там было связано. Заливая кипятком травяной сбор в маленьком керамическом чайнике, он думает, что последние месяцы с его организмом творится что-то странное. Как и с его эмоциями. Он пытался поначалу разобраться со своим состоянием, читал современные медицинские источники, даже несмотря на то, что они  и были менее полезны в контексте его магии. Обращаться же к работам древних врачевателей и философов оказалось бесполезно, хоть они и рассуждали о материях, более близких по своей сути к магической энергии. И даже в записях тех немногих магов, что глубоко посвятили себя изучению вопросов структуры человеческого организма и исцеления - он не смог найти ни единой зацепки, так что Бальтазар смирился. И теперь он просто старался как-то уживаться с этим новым непонятным состоянием.

  Тем более, были вещи важнее - и интереснее, что уж душой кривить, - нежели его какие-то проблемы со здоровьем, по сути своей, никаких сложностей не причиняющие. “ _О да_ , “ хмыкает голос внутри “ _Никаких, кроме помешательства_ ”. Бальтазар встряхивает головой и мысленно возвращает своё внимание на лежащие на кровати раскрытые книги: ту самую, что они вытащили из развалин, а ещё манускрипты магов древности, что жили в одно время с Мерлином. Пока что, найти хотя бы малейшую, незначительную отсылку к чему-то касающемуся неизвестных языков или, возможно, записей Мерлина - не выходит. Это ест Бальтазара изнутри - эта невозможность разгадать секрет. Хотя с момента находки прошло всего-то несколько дней, и не стоило надеяться на скорый результат. Помнится, иногда ему приходилось месяцами выслеживать людей, знающих о нахождении нужного артефакта, а потом следующими месяцами этот артефакт искать. И это не говоря уже о веках бесплотных поисков наследника Мерлина. Бальтазар возвращается в комнату и присаживается на край кровати, аккуратно балансируя полной до краёв кружкой, и в сотый раз пробегает глазами по непонятным строчкам незнакомого языка. Казалось бы, он давно научился ждать, но что-то внутри настойчиво торопит. Та самая интуиция, которая пришла к нему с упорством, умением выбирать правильный момент и ностальгическим вкусом к винтажным вещам.

  Он ставит кружку на колено, затянутое в мягкие домашние штаны из тонкой шерсти, и углубляется в чтение манускрипта “О событиях” Красника III , Византийского мага, который в течении года обучался у Мерлина в середине шестого века. Желтоватый пергамент потрескался по краям, но выглядит всё равно как новенький, щекоча пальцы Бальтазара мягкими уколами циркулирующей энергии. 

  Множество не отвеченных вопросов и незаконченных дел настойчиво смотрят на Бальтазара с недоступных пониманию строчек древнего фолианта. Как кралтарцы вдруг появились на пустынных равнинах Невады? Почему ему была дана неверная информация и было ли это сделано умышленно, или случайно? Стоит всё таки уже звонить Вронике или пока заняться этим самому? Каким образом рассказать Дейву о…

  Желудок на этой мысли резко, неприятно сжимается, и Бальтазар торопится залить это ощущение половиной кружки с травяным настоем. Время пока терпит. Он всё ещё чувствует лёгкую слабость, сбоку лежат ещё три непрочитанных манускрипта, а за окном морось превращается в ливень.

  “ _Не сегодня_ ”, решает Бальтазар и позволяет себе раствориться в древних писаниях.

**

  Он не знает, сколько часов проходит, когда тишину комнаты нарушает высокое пиликанье и жужжание. Бальтазар поднимает покрасневшие глаза и по началу не может понять, что за предмет способен издавать такие звуки. А потом чувствует бедром вибрацию и окончательно возвращается в нынешнюю реальность. Шею и плечи ломит от долгого сидения в одной позе, так что он пытается одной рукой размять их, пока другой достаёт из кармана телефон. Экран высвечивает половину шестого. А ещё - оповещение о входящем сообщении, и маг на мгновение замирает пальцем над экраном. Естественно, Бальтазар знает от кого это сообщение - только двое людей могут ему писать, и одна из них сейчас занята своей новой жизнью. 

  А второй обещал прийти ещё полчаса назад.

“ **_Привет, старик! Как дела-делишки? Не плачь сильно, но, прости, не смогу сегодня заскочить :(_ ** “

  Бальтазар вздыхает, прикрывая ладонью лицо, прежде чем быстро напечатать ответ, старательно не обращая внимания на неясное разочарование внутри. Потому что он, вообще-то никого и не ждал, и даже о времени забыл. Именно!

**_< Я тебя не звал, так что страдать не буду_ ** **>**

  - вроде звучит обычно, в его стиле, правда же?

**_“Эй! Я же извинился, зачем ворчать-то?”_ **

_   Неужели я такой очевидный? _ обречённо думает Бальтазар, хмурясь и потирая лоб. Это его, в общем-то, не касается, сегодня воскресенье, и Девид волен проводить его, как посчитает нужным (даже если сам обещал). Но…

**< _Что-то случилось?_** **>**

  - Но вдруг, что-то всё таки пошло наперекосяк. Вдруг он вчера как-то… смутил или напугал Дейва? Они оба не слишком хороши в выражении своих чувств, хотя у парня их всегда предостаточно и они чаще всего просто выливаются нервным бормотанием.

**“ _Не-не, мужик, не парься, всё отлично! Просто ливень. И мы тут закатили маленькую тусу с ребятами и новенькими, и. не важно кароче. Мне правда жаль, что я не смогу сегодня добраться!_ ”**

  Бальтазар только сейчас осознаёт, что, действительно, в окна всё ещё бьётся дождевой поток, быстро барабаня по стеклу. В комнате сумрачно, не считая мягкого света прикроватного торшера и зелёной свечки маленькой вулканической лампы за тюлью на широком подоконнике. Телефон жужжит новым сообщением.

**“ _Но половина Пармиджана всё ещё моя_!”**

**_< Ничего не могу гарантировать>_ **

  - пишет Бальтазар и хмыкает в ответ на картинку плачущего кота. Он даже не пытается до конца вникнуть в ту интернет субкультуру, к которой принадлежит нынешнее поколение молодёжи, ему вполне хватает понимать общий посыл. Ну, и эти “мемы” - довольно смешная штука в большинстве случаев, некоторые даже заставляли его пару раз смеяться до икоты. Но, безусловно, знать об этом никому не обязательно.

  Бальтазар отправляет в ответ смайлик, пожимающий плечами и блокирует телефон. Он ощущает какой-то смутный дискомфорт в районе желудка, так что решает, что настало время перекусить, прежде чем вернуться к манускриптам. Интересно, что это за “новенькие”, которые неожиданно образовались на горизонте мирных выходных? 

  Он разогревает в микроволновке приличный кусок “Пармиджано”, и по кухне моментально начинает плыть умопомрачительный аромат томлёных томатов, базилика и выдержанного сыра. Бальтазар прислоняется бедром к столу, складывая руки на груди и сглатывая моментально увлажнившую рот слюну. Всё таки Оливия бесподобно готовит. Она многое делает бесподобно: растит сына-мага, заведует небольшой частной клиникой, управляется с цветами. “ _ Удивительная женщина _ ”, проносится в голове у Бальтазара, “ _ Они так отличаются с Вероникой, но в то же время так похожи. Как будто каким-то общим внутренним теплом _ ”. 

  Такое же тепло Бальтазар чувствует и в присутствии Девида, 

  “ _ Наверное, это что-то семейное.. _ .”

  Он какое-то время размышляет о совете Вероники отпустить прошлое, об Оливии и возможностях, которые ему предоставила жизнь. Бальтазар не первый раз ловит себя на подобном, и примерно понимает, какое именно направление принимают его мысли. И вроде бы ничего не должно его тревожить - Оливия чудесная, она ему нравится и он ей тоже, но что-то не даёт сделать первый шаг. Хотя она, очевидно, ждёт. Не его шага, а скорее ответа на свои авансы, и какой-то определённости. Но прошло всего три недели, и Бальтазар не чувствует в себе готовности к чему-либо. К тому же, какая-то часть него, непонятно почему,  изо всех сил сопротивляется отношениям с этой очаровательной женщиной, которая к тому же обожаемая мама его Преемника. Бальтазар криво улыбается. Да уж, совершенно никаких причин выверять свои поступки в отношении этой женщины. 

  Микроволновка отвратительно пикает, и Бальтазар выныривает из своих мыслей. Ну вот уж чему-чему, а этому восхитительному аромату он сопротивляться не собирается.

**

  Когда он почти заканчивает уплетать баклажановое великолепие, просматривая параллельно новостные сводки на смартфоне, - привычка, выработанная в постоянном ожидании каких-то магических катастроф, - сверху выскакивает оповещение о новом сообщении.

**“ _Ты позвонил Веронике?_** **”** ,

 -Бальтазар мешкает, сначала доев свой ужин и вымыв тарелку, прежде чем ответить.

**< _Я смотрю, вечеринка на удивление весёлая?_** **>** , 

  -он отказывается чувствовать смущение и неловкость от того, что его пытается пристыдить двадцатилетний пацан.

**“ _Вообще-то очень, мы тут играли в дурака и я ВЫИГРАЛ. пока жду. Так что?”_**

**_“Бальтазар, игнорируя меня, проблему не решишь.”_ **

**_“Может обратимся к кому-нибудь другому?_ ”**

  Он убирается на кухне, возвращается в комнату и садится в одно из кожаных кресел у окна. Во внешней сгущающейся темноте уже светят фонари. Телефон вибрирует всё это время, и, прочитав сообщения, Бальтазар чувствует, как внутри невольно поднимается лёгкое раздражение напару с тёплой привязанностью. 

**< _Знаешь, Дейв, тебе не помешало бы научится уважать старших_** **, >**

  -пишет он, на что получает шквал из закатывающих глаза смайликов и:

**“ _Старших я уважаю, а древние это уже надо выносить на обсуждение._ ”**

  Не успевает Бальтазар ответить что-то едкое, как телефон снова вибрирует, выдавая:

  **“** **_Чувак, если хочешь, я сам ей позвоню. Что думаешь?_ ”**

_   Я думаю, что ты не должен пытаться оградить меня от моих же эмоций, даже если от этого мне становится легче _ , мысленно вздыхает волшебник, печатая в ответ простое:

**< _Не стоит_ >.**

  Потом, подумав, добавляет:

  **<** **_Но спасибо за предложение. Веселись пока и не забудь, что у нас завтра вечером тренировка._ >**

**“ _конечно, папочка_ ”**

_   О. Боже. _

  Бальтазар секунду пялится на сообщение, а потом его передёргивает.

**< _Никогда больше не говори так, звучит ужасно >_**

**_“как скажешь, папаня”_ **

**_< Девид.>_ **

**_“да понял я, понял, божечки кошечки, ты что шуток не понимаешь, ха ха :)_ ***

  Бальтазар блокирует телефон, роняя его на колени, и с тяжёлым вздохом потирает ладонью глаза. В голове эхом раздаётся это... “папочка”, и у него начинает дёргаться глаз. Да и “папаня” не лучше, звучит как-то абсолютно неправильно. Он хмурится и треплет волосы на затылке, распуская хвост.

  Немыслимо.

 ( _ На другом конце города Девид Статлер беснуется в агонии самобичевания на глазах у друзей. Он самозабвенно ударяется лбом о пол и немножко подвывает. Лицо у него при этом такое красное, как будто он только что пробежал марафон. _ )

**

  Бальтазар достаёт карманные часы - те показывают половину восьмого. Детское время, но в Вегасе сейчас половина одиннадцатого. Возможно, действительно следует уже наконец-то встретиться лицом к лицу с трудностями и собственными эмоциями? 

  Не то чтобы они с Вероникой всё это время не общались. Конечно же они поддерживали связь, ведь как можно было по-другому? Как он и сказал Дейву, их дороги разошлись, но это не значило, что они отделены теперь непробиваемой стеной. Они знали друг друга в прямом смысле целую вечность, и тёплую привязанность Бальтазара к Веронике ничто не могло поколебать. В какие-то моменты его жизни чувства к ней были единственными, что держало его на плаву. Они затмевали собой всё и как Путеводная Нить вели его сквозь века к главной цели. Да, он не раз находил соратников и близких среди обычных людей, он познал многое и видел многое, познал другое счастье и горе. Но всё это в то время казалось чем-то далёким, проходящим, словно между Бальтазаром и миром настоящего висела тонкая, но непроницаемая вуаль - можно было прикоснуться к чему-то по ту сторону, но ощущения скрадывались, словно всё тело когда-то сильно промёрзло и теперь онемело, не способное ощутить всю полноту происходящего. И только эмоции прошлого оставались всё такими же яркими. Наполняли его, придавали смысл его существованию и в то же время - были той недостижимой мечтой, к которой он так стремился. Освобождение Вероники и победа над Морганой были постоянным маяком в его мыслях, как бы глубоко в темноту он не падал. 

  Но когда он наконец достиг того, что так долго и страстно желал - постепенно всё испарилось, как будто чувства, не находившие выхода множество холодных одиноких веков, развеялись, получив разрешение. Как это бывает с очень старыми вещами, которые могут годами хранится в нетронутом виде, но стоит только вынести их из их хранилища - как те рассыпаются прахом прямо в руках. Чувства к Веронике не рассыпались, они всего лишь будто выдохлись, как оставленное на воздухе хорошее вино - всё ещё терпкое и сладкое, но больше не бьющее в голову. Бальтазар был безмерно счастлив, что эти чувства не оставили после себя выжженную пустыню в его душе (после многовекового пожара любовной тоски, ярости и жажды отмщения). День, когда был убит его Учитель, когда Хорват предал их, а его Любимая была заточена в гримхольд, тот самый день, который больше тысячи лет стоял перед его глазами так же отчётливо, как в момент свершения, - развеялся туманом, открыв вдруг вид на неопределённое будущее. И в этом будущем он довольно долгое время продолжал цепляться за ускользающие остатки той незыблемой константы, что была центром его существования все предыдущие годы. Мучался, не способный ни отпустить Её, не уйти вместе с Ней. Какое-то время у него получалось делать вид, что всё в порядке, что они нашли равновесие. Что ОН нашёл равновесие - между своими ускользающими чувствами к Веронике, её желаниями и своими обязательствами перед Девидом. Иногда он не мог заснуть ночью, размышляя отчего же его одинаково пугает и перспектива уйти с ней, и остаться без неё. Бальтазар метался на перепутьи...

  Пока Вероника не приказала ему прекратить, не обняла и не пообещала позвонить.

  Она так и не выполнила этого обещания, лишь отправила сообщение, задавая таким образом тон их дальнейшему общению. Он не стал протестовать. С тех пор, они перебрасывались сообщениями пару раз в неделю, чтобы убедиться, что оба в порядке и всё ещё не покинули этот мир. Все эти три недели Бальтазар медленно привыкал жить без чёткого ориентира, который был раньше: спасти любовь всей его жизни и вдвоём продолжить то, чем они занимались 14 веков назад. Теперь, он мог искать новые цели и мечты. Мог разобраться наконец в том, чего он хочет - не как последователь Мерлина, не как один из последних оставшихся магов, не как мститель, - а как Бальтазар. Как мужчина, перед которым вдруг открылись все двери к любому будущему. Теперь он был предоставлен сам себе, он был смертен и это было самое жуткое и захватывающее событие в его жизни за последние тысячу двести лет. 

  Наверное поэтому он чувствует к Дейву и его семье такую глубокую благодарность: за их бескорыстную привязанность, которую они щедро дарят ему сейчас, когда он, в каком-то смысле, потерян. А еще за то, что Дейв просто был тогда, пол года назад, рядом. И решение остаться его Наставником - решение важное и жизнеопределяющее, - Бальтазар принял совершенно осмысленно и с чёткой убеждённостью, что, впервые за множество веков, это то, чего он по-настоящему желает. И меньшее, чем может отплатить ему за это Бальтазар, это провести его по пути новых знаний и неизведанных тайн. Показать ему до конца всю скрытую сторону обычного мира.

 

  Да, он чувствует, как что-то внутри ещё болит по Веронике, но он не может позволить своим эмоциям встать на пути к, возможно, величайшей тайне всей их жизни.

 

  Бальтазар глубоко вздыхает и открывает поле диалога.

**< _Вероника, здравствуй, прости, что так поздно. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, мы можем завтра созвониться_?>**

  Он зависает на секунду, взвешивая варианты, а потом спешно нажимает на “отправить”, не давая себе времени передумать. Потом сидит какое-то время, постукивая пальцем по подлокотнику кресла, задумчиво всматриваясь в мягкую темноту комнаты. В груди всё крутит, а внутри буря из сомнения и надежды, желания вернуть всё обратно, желания остаться в этом подвешенном состоянии подольше, и сопротивления этой слабости - и последнее наконец выигрывает. Он не имеет права на малодушие, только не сейчас, когда каждая частичка его чутья кричит о надвигающейся буре. Бальтазару хочется уже приблизить её наконец, но в то же время - на дне желудка разрастается холодное чувство страха.

  Он снова открывает диалог.

**< _Не переживай, ничего не случилось, Дейв в порядке. Но это очень важно. Ответь, как только сможешь._ >**

  Почему-то после этого Бальтазар чувствует себя совершенно выжатым. Сон наползает исподтишка, мягко опуская его тяжелеющие веки, и он сдаётся. Переключает телефон с беззвучного, аккуратно сгребает книги на (теперь) свободную половину кровати и переодевается в лёгкие пижамные штаны и футболку. Когда он устраивается на кровати и импульсом магии гасит свет, уютная темнота принимает его в свои объятья, и Бальтазар забывается неспокойным сном.

* * *

 

_ Он чувствовал, как спину и затылок пригревает летнее солнце; в это время дня во внутреннем дворике монастыря было приятнее всего находится. Духота ещё не наступила, но холод ночи уже отпустил каменные стены, никогда, впрочем, полностью их не покидая. Бальтазар повёл плечами и закрыл книгу - нужно было выждать ещё немного... _

_ … Миг спустя он уже крался по тёмному коридору, изрезанному солнечными полосами, в которых золотились пылинки. Пахло немного прелым камнем и свечным воском, и чем-то очень знакомым, но давно забытым. Его шаги были почти не слышны в гулком коридоре, будто он старался ступать как можно мягче.  _

_ (Но ведь у него не было на это причин…) _

_  Бальтазар скользнул рукой по шершавому камню и остановился у поворота налево, едва выглядывая из-за угла. Что-то странное творилось с телом, он это отчётливо ощущал, но никак не мог ухватить это ощущение полностью - как будто походка была не его, а тело слушалось по-другому. Но у него была цель, от которой нельзя было сейчас отвлекаться. Он пристально всматривался в темноту бокового коридора, а внутри постепенно нарастало напряжение. Казалось сам воздух вокруг замер, и в нём сгустилось предвкушение и нервное ожидание. Пальцы заскребли по камню, сжимаясь в кулак, Бальтазар не отрывал внимательного взгляда от дальнего конца коридора. Он не знал, чего он ждёт, но это определённо было очень важно.  _

_ Спустя какое-то время темнота заколебалась, послышалось шуршание одежд и из самой густой тени в коридор выступила высокая фигура в накинутом капюшоне. Бальтазар затаил дыхание. Фигура остановилась ровно посередине и выставила перед собой правую руку, раскрытой ладонью словно выводя в воздухе небольшой круг - один из камней в кладке засветился оранжевым. Бальтазар мысленно возликовал: теперь он мог разобраться с волшбой этого старого… _

* * *

 

_Часть 2_

  Дни в его антикварной лавке протекают в основном спокойно, кроме тех моментов, что приходятся на различного рода “мистические” праздники. Вот в такие дни его уютный тихий уголок старины наводняют толпы псевдо-магов, подростков и дам неопределённого возраста. Бальтазара всегда удивляет эта интуитивная способность заинтересованной публики отыскать именно его магазин, и именно в определённый день. 

  Слава всем Богам, сегодняшний понедельник не такой. Хотя некоторые трудности возникают ещё с утра, когда рыжеволосая Вирджиния, его работница на пол-ставки, просит отгул, что становится неприятной неожиданностью и путает его утренние планы. Голос у девушки совсем уж несчастный, так что Бальтазар решает не устраивать ей профилактический лекторий по части опозданий и предупреждений заранее, а просто отпускает её по “срочным делам”. Все таки студенты не принадлежат себе до конца, и их в любой момент может прижать к стенке резкая необходимость написать доклад о различиях покрытосеменных и голосеменных на двадцать страниц (к примеру). 

  В общем-то, Бальтазар совсем и не против перенести утреннюю встречу с одним крайне неприятным “охотником за сокровищами” на свою территорию, в лавку, в которой буквально на каждом углу висят амулеты с подвешенными, как на спусковой крючёк, проклятиями и заново восстановленными магическими ловушками. Впрочем, встреча эта не приносит с собой ничего нового. Кажется, никто в Нью-Йорке не знает, куда делся его информатор - на минуточку, главный сбытчик магических артефактов в этом городе, - хотя они виделись последний раз меньше недели назад. Это заставляет Бальтазара нервничать. 

  В остальном, день проходит без каких-либо эксцессов: приходит одна постоянная клиентка (травница с Парк авеню, в аптечной лавочке которой Бальтазар и сам частенько бывает), компания молодёжи заходит праздно пошататься (за этими Бальтазар коршуном следит со своего места на втором ярусе) и, совсем под закрытие, забегает раскрасневшийся юноша с блестящими глазами (он не очень удачно скрывает, что ищет книги по любовным приворотам - Бальтазар закатывает глаза, но улыбается краешком губ).

  Вечер подбирается к Мидтауну мягкой поступью, снаружи загораются фонари и витрины, а солнце бросает рыжие закатные лучи на здания. Бальтазар задумчиво помешивает кофе в фарфоровой чашечке, которая ему на пару глотков, но в рисунок которой вплетены бодрящие сигилы - и листает новейший учебник по молекулярной химии. 

  От Вероники не слышно ни слова вот уже целый день, и Бальтазар ставит условие сам себе, что если магичка не ответит в течение следующих двух часов, он будет звонить ей до победного конца. А потом просто купит билеты и полетит её искать…

  На этой мысли напряжённую тишину лавки разбивает электронное пиликанье:

 - Надеюсь, ты ещё не успел купить себе билет? - голос у Вероники усталый, но Бальтазар не слышит в нём отчаяния или скуки прежних месяцев. Мужчина на мгновение задерживает дыхание, а потом облегчённо выдыхает. Внутри что-то отпускает, а на губы сама просится мягкая улыбка.

 - Пока нет, но был уже на пути к этом, - Вероника на той стороне хмыкает.

 - Да уж, я почувствовала.

  Они молчат какое-то мгновение. Тишина не тяжёлая, но в ней повисает множество невысказанных слов.

 - Рад тебя слышать, - Бальтазар встаёт со своего места и идёт к двери в магазин, - По голосу у тебя вроде бы… всё хорошо.

  Вероника отвечает, и на этот раз в голосе у неё слышна улыбка, - Да, всё налаживается, как я тебе и писала. Какое у тебя было ко мне дело, Бальт?

  Сразу же к делу, прежняя, нахрапистая Вероника.

 - Подожди секунду.

  Бальтазар понимает, что всё напряжение и нервозность испарились куда-то от первых звуков родного голоса. Он вновь чувствует, как будто может доверить ей все свои тайны и свою жизнь, всю без остатка. И эти чувства больше не омрачены тяжестью нависшего выбора или сомнениями. Он раскуривает трубку и остаётся у витрины, наблюдая за спешащей по своим делам вечерней толпой.

 - Бальтазар?..

 - Да, прости, закуривал, - он втягивает в лёгкие дым сушёных китайских трав и приступает наконец к делу, - Кажется, я- мы нашли одну из книг Мерлина.

  В ответ ему раздаётся поражённое молчание. “ _ Да _ ,” думает Бальтазар, “ _ именно _ ”.

 - Что прости? Я кажется тебя не расслышала.

 - В очередном “походе”, - он выделяет голосом последнее слово, искренне забавляясь над фырканьем Вероники, - Нас с Дейвом чуть не изничтожили кралтарцы…

 - Что?! Бальтазар, что ты несёшь?...

 - … Но мы убрались с помощью совместного переноса…

 - О Боги Всевышние! Кто до этого додумался?! Ну конечно же ты, что я спрашиваю…

 - А потом книга, на которую меня навели, оказалась на неизвестном мне языке. В результате, мы с Дейвом живы и относительно целы, да ещё и с потрясающей загадкой на руках.

  На какое-то время на той стороне провода становится тихо. Бальтазар успевает докурить трубку и вытряхнуть её, возвращаясь на свой наблюдательный пост у дверей. Солнце прячет последние розовые блики за горизонтом, и на Нью-Йорк окончательно опускаются мягкие сумерки.

 - Так, - Вероника колеблется, - Выходит, вы с Девидом подались чёрти куда непонятно за чем, в результате чуть не погибли, да ещё и не получили необходимого?

 - Когда ты описываешь всё таким образом, я чувствую себя провинившимся послушником, - Бальтазар опирается лбом о прохладное стекло и хмыкает. Правой рукой он прижимает смартфон к уху, левая же сжата в кулак в кармане льняных чёрных брюк.

 - Ничего нового, Бальт, - Вероника едва улыбается, потом продолжает, снова посерьёзнев, - Ты точно в порядке?

 - Да, ничего серьёзного, всего лишь кухонный нож с ядом и энергетическое истощение, - у Бальтазара внутри растекается тепло от её резкого вздоха, и он с невольной гордостью продолжает, - Не переживай, Дейв меня подлатал.

 - С помощью парной магии? - подозрительно спрашивает Вероника, на что Бальтазар предпочитает промолчать, - Я удивлена, но это было ожидаемо. Ты уже с ним поговорил о?..

 - Нет, - обрубает Бальтазар, чувствуя, как желудок внутри делает неприятное сальто. Такая реакция уже почти не беспокоит, - Нет ещё, сейчас есть вещи важнее.

  На этот раз Вероника молчит неодобрительно, но предпочитает оставит проповеди при себе. Бальтазар поглядывает на часы - те показывают 18:46.

 - С чего ты решил, что это Его книга?

 - Посмотрел старые манускрипты тех времен и нашёл отсылку на особый знак. Помнишь, Он часто помечал свои записи одной сложной руной? - Бальтазар устаёт стоять и присаживается на широкую табуретку у витринного книжного развала, - Она ещё похожа на перевёрнутый лотос?

 - Да… Да, кажется, припоминаю. Руна его собственного изобретения, Итмир, всепоглощающая и всеобъемлющая, - голос женщины вдруг наполняется печалью и тоской по ушедшему. Бальтазар прикрывает глаза, - Бальт, но это невозможно, никто не знал и не может знать, где находятся Его книги. 

 - Именно это меня и волнует…

 - И ещё, то что ты сказал про кралтарцев - тоже невозможно, они же исчезли практически в то же время, как мы начали своё паломничество! - теперь Вероника кажется взбудораженной, и Бальтазар улыбается сам себе. Он так и знал, что магичка ухватиться за тайну своими острыми зубками, - Это, попросту, физически нереально! Ты уверен, что это были именно они?

 - Да, безусловно, всё те же мерзкие поганые рожицы и абсолютное отсутствие коммуникабельности.

 - Это невероятно! - Вероника замолкает, похоже, погружаясь в глубокую задумчивость. Бальтазар тянется вперёд к развалу и начинает бездумно листать одну из книг.

 - Ну так что, поможешь нам её расшифровать? - в ответ по-прежнему раздаётся молчание, и он вдруг торопится прояснить свою просьбу, - Ты лучше всех была знакома с Его ранними работами. Если я правильно помню. И вы много говорили наедине, так что я подумал…

 - Боги, конечно же, ДА! - Вероника вскрикивает, как юная девушка перед своим первым приключением, - Что ты меня уговариваешь, неужели я отказалась бы от такой возможности?! Правда, не сказала бы, что так уж старательно пыталась разобраться в Его опусах. Если помнишь, я была отвлечена кое чем другим.

  Бальтазар в ответ смеётся, чувствуя внутри лёгкую ностальгию и слабый укол боли, и предпочитает оставить без ответа последнюю фразу, - Я и не сомневался, что ты согласишься, однако подумал привести побольше аргументов.

  Он запинается, когда видит сквозь большие смотровые окна Девида в компании двух незнакомых людей. Парня и девушки - темноволосых и красивых той утончённой красотой, что получается только после соединения многих поколений благородных аристократов. Они все втроём останавливаются у соседнего окна, а Бальтазар, нахмурившись, наблюдает за их прощанием. “ _ Возможно, те самые новенькие. Они уже настолько близки?.. _ ”

 - Бальтазар? - окликает Вероника, - Ты здесь?

 - Да-да, я здесь, слушаю тебя...

  Он встаёт и отходит от развала вглубь зала, становясь таким образом, чтобы можно было видеть происходящее на улице и при этом самому сливаться с обстановкой в магазине. Девид машет двум молодым людям, и те широко улыбаются в ответ (особенно широко улыбается девушка), а потом юный маг заходит внутрь, принося с собой звон ветерка над дверью и вечернюю прохладу. Бальтазар удивлённо вскидывает брови, рассматривая покрасневшее лицо своего Ученика.

 - Очевидно, что не слушаешь. Ау, Бальтазар! Земля вызывает Бальтазара! - голос Вероники доносится до него как будто издалека, и приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы вернуться к разговору.

 - Да, Вероника, - Девид, подошедший вплотную, многозначительно тянет “ооо” и пристраивается рядом, двигая бровями. Бальтазар закатывает глаза и треплет ему волосы. Ладонью он чувствует мягкую прохладу и пару дождевых капель, - Просто тут Девид вошёл, как всегда, в самое подходящее время. Передаёт, вот, тебе привет…

 - Привет, Вероника! Забери меня отсюда, прошууу! Он сегодня опять наверняка будет меня дубасить каким-нибудь заклинанием, прикрываясь учёбой- Ой! - Бальтазар отвешивает ему мягкий подзатыльник. Вероника в ответ смеётся, и смех её тёплой рекой разливается у мага в груди. Глаза у Дейва начинают озорно сверкать.

 - Передай ему, что я не могу его забрать, потому что тебе будет одиноко, - фыркает Вероника.

 - Она говорит, что можешь вылетать первым рейсом, потому что тут ты не особо-то нужен. Хотя в Вегасе она тебя тоже не горит желанием видеть, - Бальтазар успевает увернуться от тычка под рёбра и шикнуть в ответ на недовольное “Эй! Я знаю, что ты всё брешишь, а Вероника меня любит!”.

 - В общем, - серьёзно повышает голос Бальтазар, - Я думаю, тебе стоит приехать на какое-то время… Потому что перевозить или телепортировать книгу я бы поостерёгся.

 - Да, согласна, - Вероника задумывается, а Бальтазар пока жестами показывает Дейву, чтобы тот раздевался и шёл ставить чайник в подсобку, - Думаю, я смогу выбраться к концу недели. А до тех пор, не ввязывайтесь ни в какие смертельно опасные мероприятия, хорошо, Бальт?

 - Конечно, не переживай дорогая, - совершенно без задней мысли откликается он. И мгновенно чувствует, как горчат на языке эти слова, так что торопится смыть их чем-то простым и безликим, - Мы не будем ничего предпринимать, Вероника. Пока что.

 - Отлично.

  Маг идёт вслед за Дейвом и останавливается в дверях, просто наблюдая за привычными метаниями парня по небольшому помещению с единственным небольшим окном, раковиной, тумбой и множеством коробок разной степени помятости.

 - И да, Бальт, постарайся услышать, то что я скажу тебе дальше, хорошо?

 - М? - Бальтазар облокачивается боком о дверной косяк и прислоняется виском к гладкому дереву. Дейв споро насыпает в заварник их общий любимый бодрящий настой. Электрический чайник на тумбе мерно бормочет греющейся водой.

 - Я думаю, что тебе всё таки стоит поговорить с Девидом о…

 - Пока, Вероника! Напиши, а лучше позвони, когда разберёшься с делами.

 - Бальтазар, ты не можешь вот так!…

 - Ещё как могу, - шепчет Бальтазар и отключает телефон, убирая его в задний карман брюк.

 - Чего ты там бубнишь себе под нос? - Дейв разворачивается к нему лицом, присаживается на кухонную тумбу возле греющегося чайника и складывает длинные руки на груди. Сегодня на нём обычная амуниция в виде нескольких слоёв рубашек-футболок и потёртых тёмно-синих джинсов, низко сидящих на узких бёдрах. Бальтазар скользит по Дейву потерянным взглядом, не находя отчего-то в этот момент сил посмотреть ему в глаза. Он сам пока не понимает, как относится к складывающейся ситуации, так что...

 - Да просто поражаюсь тому, как неожиданно все вокруг взялись меня  наставлять на путь истинный и указывать, как и что делать.

 - “Даже великим умам требуются оковы разумного!” - декларирует Дейв, прикладывая ладонь к груди, в это время на фоне начинает эпично свистеть чайник.

 - То есть, ты всё таки признаёшь меня гениальным? - ухмыляется Бальтазар, - Приятно, очень приятно. Благодарю сердечно, а то столько сопротивлялся…

 - Это всего лишь цитаты, Бальтазар, не принимай на свой счёт, - Дейв хмыкает и заливает заварочный чайник до краёв. По кухне сразу же начинают плыть ароматы эхинацеи и китайского лимонника, - Считай, что у меня разновидность синдрома Туретта, только я не матерюсь, а выдаю рандомные цитаты.

  Бальтазар на это лишь тяжело вздыхает, в очередной раз полусерьёзно вопрошая небеса, за что те послали ему такого нерадивого ученика. Дейв переставляет чашки, сахарницу и заварник на круглый поднос, а Бальтазар уходит обратно вглубь магазина к столику возле кассовой стойки. 

  Он до последнего отказывался делать в своей антикварной лавке “место для чтения”. Это казалось чем-то кощунственным, как будто уютные кресла пригласят покупателей задержаться на неопределенное, превышающее необходимое, время. Что, в общем-то было правдой, однако же, за прошедшие три месяца лишь они с Дейвом нашли этому мебельному комплекту полезное применение. И как только они начали проводить некоторые из своих учебных вечеров, не требующих магического буйства, в уютном полумраке магазина и окружении тысяч древних томов (определённо располагающих к погружению в тайные знания) - Балтазар вынужден был признать, что настойчивость Дейва всё же окупилась, а кругленькая сумма была не зря потрачена на два самых удобных кресла, которые они смогли отыскать. Забавно было теперь вспоминать, как сверкали весельем глаза Вероники вначале их с парнем яростного спора.

  Они садятся напротив друг друга, а поднос мягко приземляется на низкий столик между ними.

 - Что сказала Вероника? Она приедет, или нам придётся тащиться в Вегас? - Дейв кладёт ложку сахара и пристраивает кружку с логотипом Колумбийского университета у себя на коленях.

 - Она обещала разобраться с делами до конца недели, - Бальтазар откидывается на спинку кресла, сцепляя ладони в замок на животе, - Скорее всего, прилетит в эти выходные.

 - Понятненько. Тогда какой у нас план до выходных?

 - Обширный план, Дейв, надо ещё раз сосредоточиться на порталах и переносе; возможно отработать твои файерболлы, потому что меткостью ты, конечно, в прошлый раз не блистал, ну и у меня есть ещё парочка идей. А сегодня думаю мы погрузимся в записи современников Мерлина…

 - Опять? А что насчёт парной магии, может наконец до неё доберёмся? - стонет Дейв. Бальтазар старательно держит лицо и старается не вздрогнуть.

 - К сожалению, пока я не могу предоставить тебе какое-либо пособие по данной теме. Источников в мире почти не осталось, а те что есть - либо невозможно достать, либо ещё мною не переведены. Я могу понять твоё нетерпение, но сам я  знаю недостаточно по данной теме, что делиться знаниями сразу же на практике, - остаётся надеяться, что такой плохой лжец, как Дейв, и сам не сможет различить его ложь.

 - Что-то ты темнишь, Бальтазар, жопой чую! - или сможет. Бальтазар показательно, очень терпеливо, вздыхает и спешит сменить тему.

 - Узнаем со временем, но твоё недоверие ранит меня в самое сердце, - Дейв кривится и закатывает глаза, - А пока всё же вернёмся к рукописям современников…

 - Но Бальтазар! Мы же уже сотню раз их просмотрели!

 - Не те, которые я покажу тебе на этот раз, - Бальтазар ухмыляется, перебирая пальцами обеих рук, и к нему по воздуху со второго яруса магазина начинают плыть несколько свитков, - Я нашёл записи Его первых учеников.

  Глаза у Дейва загораются живым, исследовательским интересом - вечным двигателем умов науки и прогрессивной мысли. И кажется тема совместной магии оказывается ненадолго забыта.

 - Ничего себе! Ты же говорил, что они все утеряны , - Бальтазар аккуратно передаёт своему Преемнику хрупкие манускрипты, - Божечки, они же сейчас рассыпятся! Ну то есть я знаю, что не рассыпятся, но выглядят они прямо… древними. Как будто держу в руках саму историю, это просто потрясно, Бальтазар!

  Тот с довольной улыбкой наблюдает, как Дейв нежно разворачивает первый свиток и всматривается в написанное, призывая себе фолиант с летописями 6 века. За окнами совсем темнеет, и Адская Кухня зажигается своей мешаниной вывесок и уличных украшений. Свет через стёкла волнами падает на книжные развалы, вазы, шкатулки, парочку самых первых глобусов. Тенями разливается по множеству странных, таинственных вещиц, которые обычно хранят в себе любые, уважающие себя, антикварные лавки. Бальтазар подпирает кулаком щёку и засматривается на каштановую шевелюру Дейва. Там где их кресел не достигает буйство уличного ежевечернего карнавала, золотистый свет, встроенных в некоторые книжные шкафы светильников, приглушенным островком окутывает их фигуры. Пахнет пылью, полиролью и немного сушёными травами. Он глубоко вздыхает и ждёт.

 - Эм, Балтазар. Я конечно сильно извиняюсь, но тут же всё на латыни, а я пока в ней не очень. Может прекратишь меня мучать и дашь перевод?

  Лицо у Дейва хитрое-хитрое, а глаза просящие. Бальтазар лениво шевелит ладонью, складывая пальцы в отменяющий сигил.

 - Я бы не был так уверен, что там все на латыни.

 - Почему я каждый раз ведусь на это? - вопрошает кармическое пространство Дейв, шире разворачивая свиток на коленях. Бальтазар с уверенностью может сказать, что теперь там современный английский, ведь он сам корпел над переводом последние две недели. Что оказалось весьма своевременно в свете произошедших событий. 

 - Ты ведь понимаешь, что ты у меня катаешься, как сыр в масле? Не думаю, что кому-то ещё Учителя переводят ценные манускрипты, - Бальтазар приподнимает брови и Дейв стыдливо чешет затылок. Его чай, забытый и остывающий, стоит на столике, - Но чего не сделаешь ради порывов искреннего юного сердца.

 - Я правда очень ценю всё, что ты делаешь для меня, Бальтазар, - неожиданно твёрдо раздаётся в ответ. Старший маг вскидывает голову и видит в глазах парня благодарность и искренность. Это как будто выбивает из него воздух на мгновение.

 - Будет тебе. Мы ведь в этом похожи, знаешь, жаждой новых знаний и откровений. Тем более, это моя обязанность...

 - Всё равно, спасибо, Бальтазар.

  Бальтазар не отрывает от парня своего напряженного взгляда -  хотя нервозность в груди желает, чтобы он тут же перевёл тему, - и кивает, принимая благодарность. Дейв улыбается, и у Бальтазара сердце немного запинается, а потом начинает стучать чуть быстрее. Такой улыбки у Дейва он ещё не видел - она тёплая и открытая, но как будто сокровенная и предназначенная одному Бальтазару. Как будто что-то очень личное, разделённое между двумя самыми близкими людьми. Бальтазар чувствует, как начинает печь кончики ушей, но он никак не может сдержать ответную короткую улыбку. Боже, он не краснел сотни лет! Этот парень сведёт его в могилу.

  После этого они оба возвращаются к своим делам.

  Бальтазар в очередной раз убеждается, насколько же ему самому трудно принимать чужую откровенность. Он как будто теряет опору под ногами в такой момент... Возможно, думается Бальтазару, это своеобразный способ отплатить за его собственные признания. И в плохом, и в хорошем смысле.

  Всё таки они оба совершенно не приспособлены к выражению чувств. 


	4. Глава Четвёртая, в которой всё идёт не так, как задумано

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В какой-то момент ситуация вышла из-под моего контроля и я не несу ответственности за персонажей. Складываю все полномочия с себя. Досвидули.

_Часть1_

  Дейв аккуратно закрывает гриммуар по лечебной магии и откладывает его на тумбочку, потом растягивается на кровати и потирает глаза, в которые как будто песка насыпали. В комнате очень тихо, и Дейву кажется, что воздух гудит тем самым статическим шумом, который создают вокруг себя электрические приборы. Тихо и темно. Только настольная лампа разбавляет чернила вокруг. 

  Дейв переворачивается на бок и скользит взглядом по комнате. В такие моменты очень не хватает сопения Макса в ногах кровати, и он в очередной раз жалеет, что вынужден был отдать пса маме на непонятный срок.

   Потому что времени не хватало ни на что кроме сна. Когда он вваливался в общажный дуплекс после пар, лекций, практики с Бальтазаром - сил иногда хватало только на то, чтобы закинуться чем-то очень питательным и уснуть. А потом встать через пару часов и заняться домашними заданиями. 

  Дейв устраивается удобнее и достает телефон - два пропущенных, и оба от Сэма. Вечером они допоздна засиделись с Бальтазаром над записями учеников Мерлина, и когда Дейв тихо открыл дверь в общую прихожую - из комнаты Сэма уже доносилось мерное посапывание. А ведь они собирались хотя бы часик порубиться в приставку.

  Девиду немного стыдно и жалко, что последнее время он очень мало времени уделяет своему лучшему другу. Именно свободного времени, потому что они всё так же регулярно видятся на редких общих парах и на перерывах. Но всё это не то, невозможно за час обеда наверстать всё происходящее в жизнях друг друга. А ещё не стоит забывать, что Сэму всего не расскажешь. Тот до сих пор не вкурсе “волшебных” обстоятельств другой стороны Дейвовой жизни. И всё ещё считает Бальта каким-то дальним родственником, дядюшкой с причудами, которому иногда скучно, и поэтому Дейв вынужден его периодически навещать. Девид трёт ладонями лицо и потягивается. Скрывать такую важную часть своей жизни от лучшего друга ему совершенно некомфортно, но сколько бы раз он не пытался настоять на своём - ответ Бальтазара не меняется. А ведь Сэм уже что-то подозревает и каждый раз раздраженно фыркает на очередное враньё. Как же вся ситуация… бесит! Он закусывает губу и бьёт кулаком по постели. Внутри поднимается злость и обида, но Дейв не может отрицать, что Бальтазар в чём-то прав - слишком много уже людей знает об их тайне. 

  А ведь как раз сегодня Сэм хотел о чём-то поговорить! Судя по его взгляду - о чём-то действительно важном. А Дейв, как только переступил порог Лавки, напрочь забыл обо всём остальном мире. И это, похоже, теперь привычное для него состояние, потому что подобное происходит всё чаще после битвы с Морганой Ла Фей. Как будто  убедившись, что всё произошедшее тогда 12 лет назад взаправду, вкусив настоящей, потрескивающей в волосах Магии - он подсел на неё, как на мощнейший наркотик. И, к сожалению и глубинному ужасу, Девиду ни чуточки не стыдно. Попробовали бы сами хоть на мгновение оторваться от волшебства из сказок! Иногда ему кажется, что он взбирается по бесконечной лестнице уходящей вверх, которой нет ни конца ни края. А иногда - что еще один абзац, и все тайны мира откроются перед ним. И он всё поймёт. Вот только что это за загадочное “всё”, Дейву не разобрать пока. 

  Он не променял бы это чувство могущества и причастности к тайному знанию ни на что на свете.

  Девид чувствует, что начинает проваливаться в сон, уносясь мыслями к чему-то неизведанному и манящему. На часах 01:36, ему вставать через шесть часов и начинать всю эту свистопляску по новой. Он тяжело вздыхает и начинает, не вставая с кровати, выпутываться из одежды. Тело уже отяжелело, готовясь ко сну, и оторвать голову от подушки кажется непосильным делом. Девид извивается ужом, стягивая через голову рубашку и футболку; елозит ногами, пока застегнутые джинсы сами не сползают по его худым бёдрам до щиколоток - и скидывает всю одежду кучкой на пол, оставаясь в одних лишь брифах и разноцветных носках (снимать последние совсем уж лень). Потом с довольным вздохом отворачивается к стенке, укрываясь свободным краем одеяла. Парочкой пассов гасит лампу и левитирует телефон на тумбочку поверх гриммуара. 

  И только после этого чувствует, как окончательно расслабляется, окутанный мягкой темнотой и теплом одеяла. Тело как будто тоже облегченно выдыхает, свободное от сковывающей дневной брони, а сознание вяло перебирает обрывки каких-то мыслей: про Сэма, про Бекки, про приезд Вероники, про лабораторку по разложению частиц, про Бальтазара, про мамину выпечку, про странную непостижимую силу внутри всех существ…

  Дейв смотрит слипающимися глазами на стену, в ту же точку, которую наблюдает последние пять месяцев. На стене лежит полоса фонарного света, расчерченная геометрическим узором с тюли. Дейву кажется, что свет волнами изгибается на стене, преломляется от чего-то и подползает всё ближе.

  Он окончательно проваливается в сон с мыслями о том, есть ли у Бальтазара настоящие близкие друзья из обычных. И как далеко впереди тот поднимается по бесконечной лестнице…

 

**

 

 - Когда-нибудь я разбужу тебя ведром ледяного слаша, но никто тебе не поверит.

  Дейв подскакивает на кровати, тут же падая обратно и натягивая одеяло на голову. Глаза слепит утреннее солнце, но он успевает разглядеть над собой укоряющую фигуру Сэма.

 - И почему это? - хрипло басит он из-под одеяла. В голове вьются остатки сна - что-то про погони, ковбоев и фиолетовых белок.

 - Потому что все считают меня самым добрым милым человеком в этом университете, - голос Сэма приглушает одеяло, но он угрожающе приближается.

 - ОДНАКО ТЫ ИСПЫТЫВАЕШЬ МОЁ ТЕРПЕНИЕ НА ПРОЧНОСТЬ, ДЕВИД СТАТЛЕР, - Сэм неожиданно орёт ему прямо в скрытое одеялом ухо, и Дейв дёргается, ударяясь головой о стену.

 - Ты совсем сдурел?! Драться будем?! - возмущённо вопит он, откидывая одеяло и готовясь дать бой противнику, но Сэм оказывается уже в дверях. Он стоит с совершенно невинным видом.

 - Ты, друг мой, проспал на полчаса, и если бы не я, - Дейв чертыхается и пулей выбирается с кровати, по пути спотыкаясь о брошенную вчера одежду, - Да-да, именно, если бы не я, профессор Стенч живьём бы с тебя сегодня не слез.

  Девид скачет по комнате в расстёгнутых джинсах и ищет свежую футболку. Сердце колотиться как бешеное, но нет времени раздумывать - ему пора бежать. Сэм стоит в сторонке, философски взирая на метания друга. У него сегодня пары только во второй половине дня и торопиться некуда. Дейв его сейчас немножко ненавидит.

 - Я там кофе сварил и оставил тебе половину омлета, - Дейв в этот момент уже застёгивает рубашку, попутно одной рукой собирая сумку. Чудеса мелкой моторики, - И еще Бекки забегала вчера вечером, передала тот самый джем её папы. Из голубики по особому рецепту.

  У Девида на душе расцветают цветочки и поют жаворонки. Он подскакивает в одном чистом носке к Сэму и крепко его обнимает, потом отстраняется и хватает того за щёки:

 - Ты лучший друг на свете! Я тебя не достоин, буду должен что угодно, в пределах разумного! - и протискивается мимо в их гостиную-кухню-прихожую. Второй чистый носок прилично лежит на батарее у балконной двери.

 - Знаешь, Статлер, ты такими темпами вовек со мной не расплатишься, ты в курсе? - хмыкает сзади Сэм. А потом сладко зевает, передёргивая плечами. Дейву становится совестно.

 - В курсе, Сэмми, я твой вечный должник. И готов ради тебя на всё, - Девид извиняюще улыбается, уплетая омлет, кофе и тост. Сэм закатывает глаза, садясь напротив. Он в майке алкоголичке, которая совсем не скрывает его сильных плеч и плотных бицепсов, и в растянутых трениках. На ногах у Сэма носки и розовые сланцы - любимая его обувь в общаге. Светлые волосы стоят торчком, а глаза покраснели от постоянной работы с микроскопами. Сэм у них ботаник в прямом и переносном смысле этого слова.

 - А знаешь что помогло бы тебе высыпаться?

 - Парочка горяченьких девочек перед сном?

 - Парочка свободных часов до полуночи, как тебе? Отличная идея по-моему.

  В голосе Сэма нет обиды, но Дейву всё равно стыдно. Он судорожно глотает кофе и вытирает рот салфеткой.

 - Блин, Сэмми, прости, что так вышло, я правда не ожидал, что задержусь на так долго, - он слышит в своём голосе молящие нотки. И это как-то… - Просто проект уж очень интересный был и я совсем…

 - Забыл о времени, да, я так и понял - Сэм тяжело вздыхает и трёт ладонью глаза, - Да я не в обиде. Я всё понимаю, просто…

  Дейв подхватывается со стула и тянет за собой Сэмюэля за ворот майки.

 - Просто что?

 - Ты какой-то странный в последнее время. Скрытничаешь, отстраняешься. Мы знакомы сколько? Десять лет? Я знаю тебя как облупленного и что-то явно не так.

  Дейв продолжает надевать ботинки, чувствуя спиной и затылком обеспокоенный взгляд Сэма .

 - Скажи, - Сэм мнётся, а потом говорит на одном дыхании, - Это как-то связано с Бекки?

  Дейв замирает спиной к другу. Ох уж эти разговоры по душам. Они с Сэмом многое прошли вместе и достаточно близки, чтобы делиться самым сокровенным. И Дейв не против, просто всё немного сложнее. Как бы ему сейчас хотелось развернуться и выложить всё, как на духу. 

  Но он не имеет права, это не только его секрет.

  Но про Бекки он рассказать может.

  Дейв разворачивается к другу, накидывая куртку и не смотря тому в глаза, - Если честно… то да, с ней.

  Сэм выдыхает и открывает было рот, но Дейв спешит его перебить, - Я сам хотел с тобой обсудить, но всё как-то времени удобного найти не мог. Сегодня вечером я точно буду свободен, давай закупим Бада и порубимся в приставку, как и планировали вчера, окей?

  Сэм хмурит густые светлые брови, родинка у него над переносицей спускается вниз, ближе к носу. Друг кивает, кладя прохладную ладонь Дейву на плечо и чуть сжимая. В светлых глазах лёгкое беспокойство и сочувствие.

 - Как скажешь, боуни*, - Сэм хлопает его по плечу, и они оба улыбаются, - Но проставляешься сегодня ты.

  Улыбка Дейва чуть меркнет, - Справедливо.

  Сэм довольно хмыкает и уходит в свою комнату, ещё на ходу стягивая майку. Дейв смотрит в широкую спину, с неровным родимым пятном под правой лопаткой, и кривиться. Вот же счастливчик, пойдёт сейчас дальше досыпать.

 

**

  На пары он конечно же успевает. 

  Он всегда успевает на 10ти часовые пары. Не иначе ему помогает сама магия.

  И Сэмми.

 

* * *

 

_Часть 2_

  В обеденный перерыв он сидит один за “их” столиком, обложившись собственными конспектами по… “Автоматизации экспериментов в физике космических лучей”, которая у него во второй половине дня. Не самый интересный ему предмет, но необходимо было выбрать какой-то электив, и у него глаз зацепился за “эксперименты” и “космические лучи”. Видно зря зацепился, потому что это самая скучная скукота в этом семестре.

  Дейв краем глаза замечает какое-то движение, а потом слышит тихое:

 - Привет, Девид.

  Он поднимает голову и улыбается немного натянуто. Рядом стоит Арчи с нейтральным выражением лица. Дейву постоянно кажется, что взгляд у этого долговязого парня, как у мороженой рыбы. Вот сестра - та уж точно поживее будет.

 - Привет, Арчи, как дела? Как пары?  

 - Всё в порядке, спасибо. Пары вполне соответствуют моим научным интересам, - Арчи пожимает одним плечом и кивает на свободный стул, - Можно присесть?

 - Да без вопросов! - Дейв машет рукой и сгребает лекции в сторону, чтобы Арчи мог поставить свой поднос, - Не обязательно спрашивать каждый раз, это же наш столик, так что не парься. 

 - Наш?

 - Ну, нашей компании, а вы с сестрой теперь с нами, так что наш стол - твой стол, - Дейв улыбается, чувствуя, что на этот раз улыбка выходит более искренней. Ох уж эти Британские аристократы, слишком вежливые!

 - Понятно, приму к сведению, - Арчи склоняет голову и принимается за свой обед. Дейв возвращается к конспектам, но долго выдержать повисшую тишину ему не под силу. Тем более, что конспекты такие нудные, что клонит в сон.

 - Ну так что, Арчи, что у тебя всё таки было сегодня? На какие предметы ходишь?

  Арчи откладывает приборы в сторону и отпивает чая, прежде чем перевести взгляд чёрных, как ночь глаз на Дейва, - Моё направление лингвистика, так что первые пары сегодняшним утром я посещал в корпусе гуманитарных наук. Когда необходимо было выбирать программу, мне приглянулись “Языки Романской группы и их фонэтика” и, знаешь, я остался вполне доволен.

  Дейв фыркает и качает головой в ответ на проскользнувшее в отстранённом взгляде удивление, - Да так ничего. Я вроде знаю тебя всего неделю, а думается мне, что твоё “остался вполне доволен” значит, что ты почти что без ума от программы. 

  На это Арчи выпрямляется ещё сильнее, и Дейву кажется, что тот сейчас превратиться в одну из идеальных греческих скульптур, так что он спешит продолжить - Это круто, чувак! Я рад, что вы не зря потратили время и деньги на наш универ! Я сам брал только один курс по языковому направлению, в первом семестре. Пытался изучать русский, представляешь? Чуть башкой не поехал! Так и не сдал его, зараза, придётся в следующем году пересдавать, либо заменять другим элективом.

  Дейв с облегчением следит, как Арчи всё больше расслабляется и снова принимается за свой обед. Ну слава богу! Они впервые разговаривают наедине, и он надеется подтопить немного эту ледышку. Дейв не может ничего точно сказать про этого парня, кроме того, что он нуб по части выражения ярких эмоций, что он чертовски красив и что он любит дыню больше арбуза (“детали, Дейв, всё дело в них! Дьявол в деталях, слышал о таком?”). Ах да, и его сестра определенно в своё время была Королевой Выпускного, судя по тому, как она себя преподносит. И чего только Бекс так над ними воркует?

 - Славянская группа одна из самых сложных, - тихая фраза вырывает Дейва из раздумий. Арчибальд аккуратно промакивает губы салфеткой и отодвигает от себя поднос, - Неудивительно, что тебе было сложно. Твоя основная специализация довольно далека от лингвистики. Для неё требуется другой тип мышления, возможно тебе стоило начать с чего-то из вашей же языковой группы. Например Нидерландского, кажется я даже видел в списках электив по его основам.

  Дейв недоумённо хлопает глазами. Кажется он сидит с глупейшим видом, потому что глаза Арчи снова как будто начинают затягиваться ледяной плёнкой. Но… Это больше слов, чем Дейв слышал от этого парня за всю прошедшую неделю, и ему почему-то вдруг становится так легко, что он фыркает, а потом начинает тихо смеяться.

 - Ну, чувак, а я уж думал ты совсем молчун, - Дейв не решается хлопнуть Арчи по спине, как бы он сделал со своими, но всё таки легко прикасается к его плечу, быстро потом отстраняясь, - А ты, я смотрю, за словом в карман не лезешь. Чую в тебе одного из своих гуманитарных противников!

  Арчи выглядит сбитым с толку, и Дейву от этого только смешнее.

 - Прости, если моё высказывание про мышление тебя обидело…

 - Да нормально, друг, ты же так-то прав, - Дейв продолжает хихикать, наблюдая, как у Арчи едва приподнимается уголок губ. А глаза у него скорее цвета крепкого кофе, а не темноты,  - Разные науки требуют разного мышления, тут не поспоришь. Мы же не имеет в виду интеллект, правильно? Всего лишь способы построения логических цепочек и подходы к изучению объекта. 

 - Полностью с тобой согласен. Я рад, что мы думаем схоже о важных вещах, - Дейву на мгновение кажется, что чужие тонкие губы вот-вот сложатся в полноценную улыбку. Когда этого не происходит, он чувствует смутное разочарование. 

  Дейв смотрит на часы - осталось ещё целых полчаса, чему он очень даже рад. Что-то в это Арчибальде вдруг разжигает в нём ту самую исследовательскую жилку. Дейв понимает, что ему хочется разгадать этого человека.

 - А почему именно Романские языки?

 - Языки Романской группы. Просто мне по вкусу их...

 

  Оставшееся время они болтают на разные темы касаемо их специальностей, Дейв бы не назвал их разговор лёгким и непринуждённым, но они определённо движутся в нужном направлении. Когда до пары остаётся пять минут, он сгребает конспекты в неровную стопку и запихивает в сумку - _ни слова не прочитал же, дурак._

 - Ну ладно, Арчи, пара скоро, а мне ещё в соседнее здание идти. Увидимся!

  Дейв разворачивается к выходу, но сзади раздаётся поспешное, - Какие у тебя планы на вечер?

  Арчи вопросительно выгибает бровь, но на лице у него непроницаемое выражение. Дейву почему-то становится немного неловко:

 - Да вот, планируем с Сэмом собраться, попить пива и порубиться в приставку.

  Они молчат мгновение, а потом Арчи едва заметно вздыхает и тянет безразличное, - Понятно.

 - Да нет, ты не подумай ничего такого, ты классный, Арчи, правда. В прошлый раз же тем более круто посидели! - Дейв мысленно ругает себя за косноязычие, - В смысле, просто… Мы с Сэмом еще со школы дружим и давно не собирались только вдвоём. Тем более он что-то обсудить хотел, понимаешь? 

  В лице Арчи ничего не меняется, но Дейв всё равно чувствует, как будто прыгнул на две клетки назад.

 - Хорошо, я всё понимаю. Всё в порядке, - парень тоже поднимается, на его лице дежурная вежливая улыбка. Дейв чертыхается и хватает его за предплечье. Впрочем, мгновенно отпуская. Ну что за пакость, ничего такого ведь, они впервые общаются вдвоём, так откуда это смутное чувство вины?

 - Я серьёзно Арчи, - Дейв старательно ловит взгляд кофейных глаз, - В следующий раз, когда будут какие-либо посиделки с Сэмом, я тебя позову. Обещаю. Тем более номер твой у меня есть.

  Между ними повисает молчание. Арчи смотрит в пол, выражение лица у него по-прежнему безразличное. Но Дейв подкоркой знает, что тот сегодня искренне старался с ним подружится, и ему самому хочется сделать шаг навстречу. Потому что Арчи в общем-то неплохой парень, только неловкий немного в социальном взаимодействии, даром, что лингвист. Ах да и сестра у него мигера.

 - Веришь?

 - Да, Девид, верю.

 - И не обижаешься?

 - Конечно нет! - теперь Арчи вскидывается, взгляд у него возмущенный. Девид улыбается краешком губ и приподнимает брови. Арчи на это закатывает глаза (первая его эмоциональная реакция. Абсолютно характерная для всех Дейвовых друзей). Девид улыбается уже шире и предлагает:

 - Если свободен, может прогуляешься со мной до Северной Лаборатории? - он вопросительно поводит ладонью в сторону выхода. За двойными стеклянными дверями солнце поливает внутренний дворик золотистым сиянием.

 - Я свободен, - Дейв удовлетворенно хмыкает, глядя, как Арчи подхватывает сумку, - С удовольствием составлю тебе компанию.

 

  Они идут бок о бок по нагретой аллее. Дейв прикидывает, что уже опоздал на десять минут, но почему-то не может даже на мгновение пожалеть о предстоящей отработке.

  Вблизи оказывается, что Арчибальд чуть выше Дейва и тому от этого как-то не по себе. Со своим ростом в 6 футов (183 см), он привык быть практическим самым высоким в любой своей компании. Даже Бальтазар со своими 5,8 (178см) периодически смотрел на Дейва снизу вверх, что, если честно, выглядело совершенно уморительно в те моменты, когда тот строил свои “менторские” рожи. Но сейчас, идя рядом с Арчи, Дейв чувствует себя отчего-то странно.

 - А сколько в тебе? - они уже пару мгновений идут в тишине, закончив сравнивать погоду в Англии и Америке в апреле. Лучшая тема-выручалочка всех времён и народов.

 - Сколько во мне чего? - Арчи непонимающе выгибает бровь.

 - Футов сколько. Какой у тебя рост? - Дейву крайне необходимо это знать, вот прямо сейчас.

 - Ну что же, точно я не помню, но если ты скажешь сколько в тебе, я бы смог рассчитать, - Арчи несмело улыбается и щурится на солнце. В уголках глаз у него собираются лучики морщинок, а сами глаза на свету оказываются глубокого коричневого цвета без каких-либо крапинок. Чистый цвет свежесваренного кофе.

   Дейв откашливается и неловко отводит глаза, - У меня 6 футов.

 - Хмм, - Арчи на мгновение задумывается, прикидывая в уме, глазами бегая по лицу Дейва, - Ну значит у меня где-то 6,15 (187см). Примерно, не сильно выше тебя, так что остановимся на этом. А что такое?

 - Да так. Просто я привык быть в нашей компании самым высоким, - Дейв пожимает плечами и смотрит вверх, в глаза Арчи. Они остановились на время и теперь тот кивает, предлагая продолжить их путь.

 - Но ведь 6 футов это довольно средний рост для парней. В вашей компании нет никого выше? А твои родители, например папа? - Дейв неуютно ёжится. Тон Арчи звучит совершенно обыденно и заинтересовано.

 - А я не знаю насчёт папы, они с мамой давно в разводе. Я его не видел лет этак десять, - он засовывает озябшие ладони в карманы куртки и пожимает плечами, смотря под ноги. Ветер, несмотря на солнце, пронизывает до костей.

 - Мне жаль, что ты давно его не видел, - Дейв снова возвращает взгляд к приятелю. Тот не выглядит неловко виноватым (как всегда бывает, когда новые знакомые доходят до этой темы), скорее спокойным и искренним.

 - Да забей, мне уже всё равно, если честно. Мы с мамой чудесно прожили и без него. Она кстати тоже чуть ниже меня, хоть и не намного, - Девид фыркает, - И среди моих ребят я самый высокий. А ты сам? Небось в англии у всех макушки считаешь?

   Девиду хочется поскорее увести тему подальше от отца, смыть с нёба привкус пыли на старых фотографиях. Арчи вежливо улыбается в ответ на шутку, впрочем принимая правила, - Когда я в университете, то возможно. Но в моей семье я самый низкий, даже Изольда выше меня. Что даёт ей, - исключительно по её же мнению, - необоснованное  преимущество в спорах. Иногда мне очень хочется хорошенько… рассмотреть её затылок.

  Лицо у Арчи на мгновение искривляется отвращением, но он быстро берёт себя в руки. Девид тихонько неловко смеётся, неуверенный насколько серьёзны братские разборки и не стоит ли расспросить подробнее.

 - Ого, я смотрю у вас настоящие братско-сестринские отношения - не выносите друг друга, но всегда держитесь рядом, - Дейв хочет и пошутить, и может быть закинуть удочку, но лицо у Арчибальда вдруг совсем темнеет (как будто туча набежала на всегда мирное небо) и он хмурится, - Окей, понял, про сестёр не шутить.

 - Не то чтобы я её не выношу, - Арчи признательно кивает, вздыхая, и Дейву хочется утешающе похлопать его по спине, - У нас просто… очень сложные отношения. Слишком много пришлось бы объяснять.

 - Понял, чувак, всё в порядке. Некоторым секретам лучше оставаться секретными, - в глазах парня мелькает непонятная эмоция, и Дейв продолжает, - Мы же только недавно познакомились. Но если что - я не против, ты меня не смутишь. Ну так, говорю, на всякий случай.

 - Спасибо за информацию, учту.

 

  Они бродят по внутренним аллеям следующий час или около того. Колумбийский Университет раскинулся на территории трёх кварталлов между Амстердам Авеню и Верхней Риверсайд. Здания всех факультетов выстроились двумя прямоугольниками, создавая два внутренних дворика - Южную Лужайку и центральный двор. Они прогуливаются по дорожкам внутренних двориков и разговаривают обо всём подряд, придерживаясь при этом нейтральных тем - школа, домашние животные и увлечения. Вокруг практически не души - еще слишком холодно, чтобы освободившиеся студенты делали задания на мягком сочно-зеленом ковре Южной Лужайки, а те, у кого еще послеобеденные пары… Ну, у тех пары. 

  Они с Арчи доходят до нужного Дейву корпуса и утраиваются на скамейка неподалёку, подальше от падающей от здания тени. До четвёртой пары остаётся двадцать минут. На солнце температура уже явно летняя, и Дейву больше не хочется прятать руки в карманах.

 - Тебе точно никуда не нужно? - спрашивает он в третий кажется раз.

 - Девид, мне не было нужно и в предыдущие разы, - Арчи достаёт из кармана пачку тонких сигарет, - Не против?

   Дейв качает головой. А потом тянется к пачке за одной, лишь отмахиваясь в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, - Люблю ментоловые, хоть и курю не часто.

 - Никогда бы не подумал, что ты куришь.

 - Это почему это? Я чувствую предвзятость!

 - Никакой предвзятости, просто по тебе не скажешь и за всю неделю я ни разу не видел тебя смолящим, - Арчи поджигает свою сигарету, а потом даёт прикурить ему. Дейв затягивается вначале легонько, постепенно становясь увереннее. Всё таки он уже больше месяца не брал ни одной сигареты в рот. Бальтазар ненавидит сигаретный дым, хотя сам вечно смолит трубки. Да и мама с Бекс вечно беспокоились. 

  - Ты давно не курил, - звучит скорее как утверждение, поэтому Дейв просто пожимает плечами и откидывается на спинку лавочки, запрокидывая голову.

 - Ага, как-то так.

 - В чём причина? И зачем начинать сейчас? - голос Арчи звучит ближе, и Дейв приоткрывает один глаз. Парень развернулся к нему лицом, расстегнув серое кашемировое пальто, закинув ногу в черных дорогущих брюках на скамейку и положив руку на спинку. Арчи почти расслаблен в такой позе, подпирает кулаком щеку, зажав тонкими пальцами другой руки сигарету и упираясь раскрытой ладонью в колено. 

   Девиду почему-то на мгновение кажется, что его чёрные растрёпанные ветром волосы поглощают солнечный свет. 

 - Дейв?

 - Да нет причины, я не то чтобы бросал, - Дейв глубоко затягивается, на этот раз с наслаждением чувствуя, как начинает шуметь в голове, - Просто куча народа вокруг не одобряли, да и Бекс постоянно страдала, что от меня пахнет куревом. Ну и вот, как-то уже месяц не курил. Да и не хотелось

 - А Бекс это?.. - вопросительно тянет Арчибальд, наклоняясь через Девида и стряхивая пепел в единственную урну, - Прости, не люблю сорить, когда под рукой урна.

 - Да ничего, - Девид щурится, садясь ровнее, чтобы Арчи было удобнее дотягиваться, - А Бекс это Бекки Барнс. Мы просто со школы знакомы и ещё тогда прозвище привязалось. И вот.

 - Понятно, - тянет Арчи, рассматривая что-то на коленке, - А вы значит с Бекки…

 - Встречаемся, да, - Дейв снова затягивается и усмехается сам себе. Встречаются, конечно же, вот ровно два раза в день в универе и встречаются.

  Они молчат. Дейв проверяет часы - остаётся десять минут.

 - Но ты снова куришь, - доносится справа. Арчи пристально наблюдает за его лицом, так что Дейв невольно пытается скрыть своё удивление и растерянность, - Вы по прежнему встречаетесь, но ты снова куришь.

   Девид хмыкает. И тут происходит что-то странное. Арчи тянется к Девиду свободной рукой, которой он подпирал щёку, и аккуратно вытягивает сигарету из его пальцев. Потом подносит к своему рту, и, не отпуская взгляда Дейва, за одну затяжку приканчивает остатки. Девиду кажется, что чёрные омуты пригвоздили его к этой несчастной скамейке. Губы почему-то начинает покалывать. 

 - Возможно я лезу не в своё дело, - он следит за тем, как Арчи тушит свою сигарету и выкидывает в урну оба бычка. Его аккуратное ухо с заправленными смоляными прядями на мгновение оказывается почти что у губ Дейва, - Но вначале стоит разбираться с проблемами, а потом уже делать что-то назло кому-то. Пойдем, может быть? Ты не опоздаешь?

  Арчи поднимается, а Дейв может лишь запрокинуть голову, расширенными глазами следя за чужими движениями.

 - Дейв? - зовёт его Арчи, но он всё ещё не может до конца переварить что только что произошло, поэтому молча встаёт, качая головой.

  Выражение лица у парня вдруг становится растерянное, а потом немного виноватое. Девид всё так же молча следит за этой сменой эмоций, закидывая сумку на плечо и засовывая руки в карманы. Правая ладонь как будто всё ещё чувствует прикосновение ледяных мягких пальцев.

 - Дейв, я прошу прощения, я совершенно забылся и позволил себе вольность…

 - Прекрати извиняться, всё нормально. Пойдём, я реально могу опоздать, - Дейв разворачивается и направляется в сторону нужного здания. Арчибальд нагоняет его сразу же.

 - Я понимаю, что это было невежливо…

 - Да Божечки-кошечки, прекращай! - Дейв фыркает и нервно смеётся, поглядывая на парня краем глаза. До корпуса остаётся всего ничего, - Зачем извиняться за то, что тебе, очевидно, было достаточно комфортно, чтобы по-настоящему расслабиться. Мне даже приятно, что ты себя отпустил. Хоть на мгновение. Вы, англичане, как будто замороженные все. Не то чтобы это плохо, я понимаю, другая культура. Но немножко дерзости вам бы точно не помешало.

  Дейв понимает, что тараторит, но он не сказал ни слова неправды. Просто он чувствует растерянность, а ещё немного дискомфорт. От того, что слова парня, с которым они знакомы всего неделю, ударили в самое яблочко. Хочется как-то замять этот инцидент. Внутри ворочается нервозность, и возможно Девиду действительно стоит вначале разобраться в себе.

  Впрочем, этим он и займётся сегодня вечером. При помощи трёх верных друзей - пивка, приставки и Сэмюэля.

 - Я не знаю, что тебе на это ответить, - Арчи чуть отстаёт, и теперь Дейву надо поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть выражение его лица. Оно крайне растерянное и смущённое. _Получи фашист гранату!_

 - Да можешь ничего не отвечать. А можешь возмутиться и послать меня. Но я был бы рад, если бы ты просто расслабился, - Дейв отворачивается обратно, смотря теперь себе под ноги. 

  Они подходят к парадному входу, и Дейв уже готов попрощаться, желая наконец оказаться подальше от этого подавляющего чувства неловкости. К его плечу прикасается аккуратная ладонь, и он оборачивается.

 - Спасибо за прогулку. Я рад, что мы смогли наконец нормально пообщаться, - Арчи неуверенно, но искренне улыбается, и Дейв не может не улыбнуться в ответ, - Надеюсь, что скоро увидимся.

 - О чём речь, приятель! - Дейв улыбается шире, а чужая ладонь всё так же лежит у него на плече, - Мы вообще-то каждый день встречаемся на обеде. Только вас с сестрой вечно искать приходится. Давайте ка завтра сразу же к нашему столику идите, окей?

 - Окей, - непривычно слышать жаргонизм от этого чопорного британского лингвиста, но это на удивление приятно. Девид поправляет сумку и разворачивается в сторону дверей.

 - И как только у нас будет общий сбор, я обязательно тебе свистну, будь готов.

 - Буду ждать с нетерпением, - Арчи складывает руки на груди. В его волосах теперь играют солнечные блики, и в этот раз они кажутся Дейву почти что пылающими.

  Они кивают друг другу, и Дейв заходит в корпус как раз вовремя, чтобы не опоздать на пару. Он никак не может стереть с лица довольной улыбки, так что Бекс сразу же нападает на него с расспросами о том, почему он прогулял, где он был и почему он так улыбается. Дейв успешно отбивается. Рассказывать почему-то совсем не хочется.

 

( _И он уж точно не может увидеть, как на улице в это же время Арчибальд Уилберфорс плотнее запахивает пальто, а на лице его появляется странная смесь из растерянность, облегчения и надежды, и малой толики неуверенности. Глаза у него на мгновения наполняются золотом.)_

 

**

 

  Преподаватель, на удивление, даже не унижает его публично, а просто окидывает своим разочарованным старческим взглядом. Девиду сейчас почти всё равно. Он просто рад, что все неловкие разговоры пока закончены. На душе легко, и всё тело как будто получило заряд бодрости, и Дейв не может найти в себе даже капли плохого настроения. И это совершенно чудесно! Последнее время слишком много мыслей пытались отвоевать место в фокусе его внимания, и ни о чём не думать хотя бы на какое-то время приятно. Понимая, что сосредоточиться в таком состоянии ему совершенно точно не удасться, Дейв решительным усилием воли откладывает конспекты и достаёт телефон. В этот момент его даже не волнует, что они сейчас в амфитеатре, а сам он сидит всего лишь на третьем ряду.

 

**< Чо почем, дедок?>**

  


  Дейв хихикает в ладошку. Боже, какой он смешной, как он шутит, просто уморительно!

 

**“Девид у тебя всё нормально? Ты случайно не перегрелся?”**

 

**< Сегодня перегреваются только девчули вокруг меня. Я есть жар, я есть пылающее солнце этой засушливой пустыни, жадной до красивых людей.>**

 

  Девид ударяется лбом в лежащую на столе ладонь и захлёбывается беззвучным смехом. 

 

**“Ясно. Ну хорошо, пылающее солнце, с меня хватит. Пиши, когда вернёшься обратно на нашу планету.”**

 

  Всё веселье вдруг сходит на нет, а внутри поднимается обида. И это такой резкий контраст, что удержать желание уколоть в ответ побольнее - непосильная задача.

 

**< Я хотя бы всё ещё умею веселиться. А ты так и проведёшь все оставшиеся годы в своём пыльном магазинчике в компании своего занудства>**

 

  Дейв зло блокирует телефон и разве что не швыряет его экраном на стол, откидываясь на стуле и складывая руки на груди. Ну вы только посмотрите на это! Чёртов Бальтазар и его чёртовы правила, и запреты, и “Дейв, неправильно, давай ещё раз!”. Как будто сам такой идеальный и безгрешный! Внутри Дейва на место обиды приходит злость и разочарование. Он никогда не бывает достаточно хорош для Бальтазара, никогда не бывает достоин похвалы или хотя бы доброго слова. Неужели он так много просит? Всего лишь немного уважения и поддержки, мать его! Он выкладывается изо всех сил, забросил друзей, забросил свою девушку, а этому… старому пердуну всё мало! Дейв низко рычит и бьёт себя по коленке, невидящими глазами смотря в белые страницы тетради.

 - Дейв, ты чего? - шепчет сбоку Бекки. Но Дейв только отмахивается. 

  Бальтазар Блейк, гроза всех тёмных магов и главный книжный червь Адской Кухни, чтоб ему провалиться на месте! Где-то в глубине сознания начинает нарастать шепоток, который напоминает Дейву обо всех тех вещах, что Бальтазар делает для него и каким образом он показывает свою привязанность. Дейв мотает головой, словно желая выбросить из головы этот голос, не подпустить его к своему разъяренному центру. 

  И тут перед глазами проносятся все те разы, когда Бальт ерошил его волосы, одобрительно похлопывал по плечу, покупал Дейвов любимый кофе, говорил слова поддержки в своём стиле, защищал в прямом смысле от врагов, все его улыбки. Их объятие в машине… Дейву становится больно и приятно одновременно, да так, что на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. А потом он вынужден судорожно втянуть воздух носом, потому что вдруг отчетливо чувствует на щеке липку тёплую ладонь; “...никто бы не справился лучше”. Дейв чувствует, как что-то горячее пронзает поясницу, заставляя вцепиться в край стола и резко сжать колени. Пара прозрачных капель падает ему на джинсы и сразу же впитывается - невидимые следы его слабости. 

  Девид не может сейчас нормально мыслить, всё в голове словно ураганом перемешалось под напором чувств. Аудитория вокруг плывёт, так что Дейв даже боиться отрывать взгляд от собственной ладони с побелевшими костяшками. Голову обносит, ещё чуть-чуть и он, кажется, грохнется в обморок. А этого ему совершенно не надо. В сознание всплывает образ Бальтазара, складывающего элементарный сигил. Серьёзные серые глаза из воспоминания смотрят куда-то внутрь Дейва, безмолвно подбадривая. Он из последних сил цепляется за ускользающую реальность и складывает левой, свободной ладонью сигил приведения в чувство (странно, что после кралтанцев он не вспомнил его). Мир сразу прекращает раскачиваться, а в голове проясняется. В это же мгновение он слышит, как Бекс испуганным шёпотом зовёт его по имени.

 - Всё в норме, я в норме...

 - Ни черта ты не в норме, Дейв Статлер! Я зову тебя уже пять минут, слава богу никто не заметил, что ты тут чуть не грохнулся в обморок, а потом у тебя ладонь засветилась! - Бекс почти кричит, хоть и шёпотом, и Дейв морщится, потому что тяжесть в правом виске и глазнице уже намекает на будущую мигрень.

 - Тише, Бекс, пожалуйста.

 - Это один из приступов, да?

  Дейв резко выдыхает, чувствуя как всё тело деревенеет. У него не было приступов с десяти лет, и доктора обещали, что они и не вернутся. Но вот, он снова чувствует себя на грани из-за проблем с нервной системой. Слетает с катушек. Несётся на всех парах к загубленным оценкам и испорченным отношениям…

  Дейв резко распахивает глаза и хватается за телефон чуть его не роняя. Господи, боженька и Будда, хоть бы Бальтазар всё понял! Дейву так неловко и противно от себя, что какое-то мгновение он даже не решается разблокировать телефон, лишь крепко жмурясь и кусая губу до крови. Телефон впивается тонким краем в ладонь, а нос закладывает. Нет! Он не будет плакать! Нужно взять себя в руки, это привычное состояние после приступа, он справится. Дейв глубоко вдыхает и…

 - Да что такое, ты объяснишь уже наконец? - Бекс рядом почти плачет.

 - Все в норме Бекс, серьёзно. Подожди одну секундочку.

  … и открывает поле диалога с Бальтом. Там пять сообщений.

 

**“Я не знаю, какая муха тебя укусила, так что считаю, что лучше нам поговорить позже”**

 

через 1мин

 

**“Не то, чтобы ты не прав. И не то, чтобы я считал своё занудство такой уж негативной чертой. Но возможно, надо бы куда-нибудь выбраться. Со своими ВЗРОСЛЫМИ И СОСТОЯВШИМИСЯ в этой жизни друзьями”**

 

через еще 2мин

 

**“Но знаешь, пацан, какой бы пиетет я к тебе не питал, тебе стоило бы подбирать выражения, хотя бы потому что я твой Наставник, Учитель и я просто напросто старше тебя.”**

 

через 1мин

**“Девид ?”**

**“Девид ты в порядке? Это всё очень странно.”**

 

через 3 мин

 

**“Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что если у тебя что-то случилось или какие-то проблемы, то я всегда рядом?”**

 

  Дейв судорожно выдыхает, чувствуя, что немного успокаивается. Во рту у него железный привкус, в носу щиплет, а глаза горят. Почему ему вообще в голову могло прийти всё это дерьмо насчёт Бальта? 

 

**< ПРОСТИ!ПРОСТИ!ПРОСТИ! Мне очень жаль, Наставник!>**

 

**“Что произошло? Ты никогда не называешь меня Наставником. Я серьёзно, Дейв, расскажи, и мы вместе со всем справимся”**

 

**< Я прошу прощения, Бальтазар. Помнишь я рассказывал о приступах, которые у меня в детстве случались? Кажется это был один из них>**

 

**“Но ведь у тебя их не было с десяти лет!”**

 

  Дейв прикрывает ладонью глаза. Конечно же Бальтазар всё помнит. В виске уже начинает пульсировать, а всё тело словно наливается тяжестью. Сил ни на что нет. Ему бы попить сейчас. Попить и туда, где темно, прохладно и тихо.

   Кажется, что аудитория вокруг гудит словно огромный разворошенный улей.

 

**< Не знаю, что произошло, но очень похоже. Наверное переутомление. Не переживай сильно, Бальт, я уже в порядке, воспользовался сигилом приведения в чувства. Спасибо за беспокойство, мне приятно, что ты так перепугался :D>**

 

**“Дейв, это не шутки! Твоё здоровье не шутки, разве это нормально, что приступ произошел спустя столько лет?”**

 

**< Бальт, серьёзно, давай не сейчас, хорошо? Я понимаю, что ты беспокоишься. Я и сам в шоке, но сейчас мне нужен покой, тьма и тишина. И пока всё. (ну и пару гробиков, но это не точно) Приступ уже прошёл. Сейчас пары закончатся и пойду домой, отосплюсь.Спасибо, кстати, что заставил меня зазубрить>**

 

**“Ну смотри мне пацан, не смей умирать в мою смену. И, Дейв, напиши мне, как доберёшься до дома.”**

 

**< Хорошо, мамочка>**

 

**“ДЕЙВ”**

 

**< Да конечно, Бальт, напишу :)>**

 

**“...”**

 

**“Постой ка… Ты что, назвал меня БАЛЬТ?!”**

 

**

 

  Остаток пары проходит для Дейва как в тумане. Он складывает руки перед собой на парте и похоже в какой-то момент отрубается, потому что в следующее мгновение его уже мягко тормошит Бекс.

\- Дейви? Просыпайся, пара закончилась, - голос у неё обеспокоенный и очень нежный. Дейв выпрямляется и трёт лицо, чувствуя себя больным. 

\- Ага, всё, я в сознании. Я не храпел, надеюсь? 

\- Дейви ты вообще не храпишь, - в голосе Бекс слышна улыбка, но она всё ещё обнимает его за плечи и заглядывает в лицо, - Лучше?

  Студенты вокруг не спеша собираются, но для Дейва любой звук сейчас слишком громкий. В голове пульсирует боль, а тело как будто закостенело.

\- Лучше, - он врёт, старательно выдавливая улыбку.

\- Ты не храпишь и совершенно не умеешь врать.

\- Ну уж извините, - Бекс хмыкает и закидывает обе сумки себе на правое плечо. Когда она успела собрать их вещи, Дейв не помнит.

\- Думаю, стоит вызвать такси, - Дейв хочет возмутиться, что он способен самостоятельно добраться до общежития, тут всего полчаса пути. Он пытается подняться на дрожащих ногах, но тут же падает обратно на стул, - Определённо, мы вызываем такси. Во сколько возвращается Сэм?

  Бекки подхватывает его под локоть и помогает подняться. Хорошо, что они сидят на краю ряда и спускать недалеко.

 -  К восьми.

 - Отлично, тогда я останусь с тобой до его прихода.

  Девид понимает, что не в том положении, чтобы спорить, когда в третий раз спотыкается на пути к выходу из аудитории. Бекс безропотно принимает на себя его вес, поддерживая за пояс. Они бредут по коридорам медленно, вокруг спешат студенты: некоторые оборачиваются на них, один раз к ним подходит обеспокоенная знакомая Бекс. Бекки всех отправляет подальше вежливой улыбкой и какими-то объяснениями, которых Дейв не помнит. Коридоры быстро пустеют, тени удлиняются. У Дейва шумит в ушах и голова тяжелая-тяжелая, а в висках бьется боль, но он чувствует, как с каждым шагом силы возвращаются. В прохладный вечерний воздух он выходит уже самостоятельно, разве что, не забрав пока сумки у Бекс. 

  Вдохнув полной грудью, он прикрывает глаза и опускается на скамейку у парадного входа.

 - Такси будет через десять минут, нам нужно выйти к дороге, - Бекс печатает в телефоне со скоростью программистки, - Я предупредила Сэма, что сегодня вечером тебе нужна будет тишина. У вас запланировано что-то с Бальтазаром? Нужно ему позвонить? И, может, стоит сообщить Оливии?

 - Только не маме, - Дейв начинает дрожать, так что застегивает куртку под воротник, - А то она примчится прямо сейчас и начнёт меня лечить народной медициной, а мне это совсем не нужно. Я уже в порядке.

  Бекки скептически смотрит на него. Дейв для убедительности открывает слипающиеся глаза и изображает пантомиму “полное и абсолютное здоровье”. Получается не очень, учитывая, что ему приходится почти сразу зажмурится.

 - А с Бальтом у нас никаких планов, да и я ему уже написал. Куда такси приедет?

\- Туда, - Бекки машет куда-то в сторону западного выхода с территории, самого близкого. До него минут мять медленным шагом - Пойдём потихоньку?

  Дейв кивает и тяжело встаёт со скамейки, забирая у Бекс свою сумку. Та закатывает глаза и закидывает его руку себе на плечи, пристраиваясь сбоку и цепляя его за пояс. 

 - К врачу пойдёшь?

 - Да.

 - Дейви.

 - Ну я ведь уже в порядке, Бекс. Если вдруг случится ещё один приступ, вот тогда и будем наводить панику. А так… Дождусь ежеквартального отчёта перед Доктором Маршаллом и всё расскажу. Только маме не проболтайся, окей?

  Бекки вздыхает и молчит. Но Дейв знает, что та ничего не скажет: потому что он попросил, и потому что она сама знает, какой мнительной может быть его мама. 

  Когда они подходят к кованым воротам, Бекки сразу же видит белый фольксваген с нужными номерами. Водителем оказывается приятная женщина неопределенных “средних” лет, так что Дейв со спокойной душой откидывается на сидении, оставляя вежливые разговоры на Бекки. С него на сегодня хватит. Уже наговорился. В голове всплывает прогулка с Арчи, и внутри начинает неприятно крутить. Все мышцы тянет, как после хорошенькой тренировки (не то чтобы он часто тренируется, но раньше с удовольствием бегал). Дейв смотрит в окно на медленно проплывающие дома и думает над тем, что слишком расслабившихся на той прогулке сегодня было двое. По ладони вновь скользит холодное прикосновение, и он встряхивает головой. Это всё не важно, наверняка, Арчи даже и не вспомнит. Похоже, на самом-то деле этот парень очень тактильный...

 - Дейви, ты как?

 - Всё в порядке, Бекс. Пригрелся и отлетаю.

 - Хорошо, шутник, скоро приедем. Ты главное не засни, я тебя не смогу дотащить.

 - Не переживайте, девушка, я Вам помогу! Столько раз приходилось таскать невменяемые тела. Вот только вчера…

  ...Так удивительно: он, Дейв, типичный американец с размытым понятием личного пространства, громкий, резкий и болтливый; человек, привыкший к коротким объятиям, похлопываниям, захватам, пожатию рук. И именно он слишком много размышляет сейчас над случайными прикосновениями другого человека. Именно он чувствует себя неуютно. 

  Дейв подавляет зевок, глаза сами собой закрываются, и он ничего с этим не может сделать.

  Может всё потому, что это показное? Показная открытость, которая создаёт ложное ощущение общности? Дейв привык прикасаться к людям, это ничего для него не значит. Но как только он начинает узнавать человека, как только он соприкасается с чужим внутренним миром - он начинает держать дистанцию в прикосновениях. Потому что всем нужно личное пространство. У всех есть зона вокруг них, которая для Дейва словно обозначается яснее, когда он начинает по настоящему сближаться с человеком. И пока вы не становитесь настоящими друзьями/любимыми/родными - в эту зону вход запрещён. Осторожно, злая собака! Держите руки при себе и не смущайте людей. По крайней мере именно так чувствует Дейв, и по такому принципу он живёт. Так что в личном общении должно пройти время, прежде чем он расслабится и начнёт снова без спроса хватать и тискать уже “своих” людей. Это почти аксиома, к которой он привык.

  Видно у Арчи всё совсем не так - только он расслабился и приоткрылся, как сразу же распустил руки. 

  Дейв чувствует, как невольно начинает улыбаться. Чопорный англичанин с идеальной осанкой - на самом деле неловкий в общении, привязчивый цветочек. “ _Возможно_ ”, поправляет он себя, “ _Ты ничего толком о нём не знаешь, Дейв, только догадки_ ”. 

 

  Просыпается он от того, что машина тормозит. Девид поднимает голову с плеча Бекки и оглядывается. Они стоят на светофоре в паре домов от общежития.

 - Подремал, солнце? - его правая ладонь лежит у неё на колене, и Бекки накрывает его руку своей, переплетая пальцы, - Голова получше?

  Дейв мягко отнимает руку и трёт лицо, садясь прямо.

 - Да, детка. Долго мы ехали? 

 - Встали в пробке на двадцать минут возле Монумента.

  Машина плавно трогается, и Дейв на мгновение встречается в зеркале заднего вида с обеспокоенными глазами таксистки. Ну да, выглядит он и вправду так себе. Бледный до зеленушности, круги под глазами, ещё и скулы обозначились как на голом черепе.

 - Тебе скорее всего Бальтазар писал или звонил, - Дейв начинает судорожно пытаться вытащить телефон из кармана. Руки немного не слушаются, - Да всё в порядке, я ему ответила со своего, сказала, что мы взяли такси и почти дома. Он порывался приехать, привезти каких-то отваров, но я его отговорила.

 - Бекс, я тебя обожаю, - Дейв расслабляется и снова приваливается плечом к девушке, - Его отвары это жуть, надеюсь тебе никогда не придётся их пробовать.

 

  Бекки расплачивается с таксисткой, не слушая никаких возражений. Охранник на входе оставляет у себя студенческую карточку Бекки и пропускает ее с условием, что до комендантского часа она покинет территорию общежития. Дейвов второй этаж встречает их привычным серым ковром и белыми кирпичными стенами (как в принципе и любой этаж Джон Джей Холла). 

 - Ого, ребята из 210 навесили плакатов с Иствудом, круто! - Бекки вертит головой по сторонам. Она не была здесь месяца два, встречаться они предпочитали в её съемной квартирке, - А Лиззи всё таки заставили закрасить её заповеди, да?

 - Ага, она так упорно боролась, но всё же проиграла эту битву. С честью, слезами и подпорченными нервами коменданта.

  Дейв иногда задумывается, а как выглядели стены этих коридоров, когда здание только построили, и студенты пока еще не въехали? Когда дуплексы и многоквартирники стояли пустые, совершенно неживые в своей нетронутости и опрятности. Неужели когда-то было время чистых, непомеченных стен возле входных дверей и глухой тишины коридоров? 

  Как обычно, на пятом этаже гремит музыка. Под ощутимую вибрацию они с Бекс доходят до его “квартиры” (его и Сэма), и Дейв спешит открыть дверь. Он чувствует себя лучше, но теперь вместо тяжести в теле поселилась дрожь, и ему нужно срочно присесть. Пока он доползает до диванчика в гостиной и тяжело на него падает, Бекки включает чайник и выключает весь свет, кроме торшера в гостиной зоне. 

 - Слушай, не обязательно сидеть со мной, - Дейв потирает ладонью глаза, а потом достаёт телефон из заднего кармана джинс, - Время шесть часов, у тебя вроде сегодня вечерняя йога?

 - Плевать на неё! Ты серый, как ковёр в коридоре, Дейв, я никуда не пойду, - он следит за ней из под полуопущенных ресниц. Бекс сбрасывает кеды у входной двери, а джинсовку вешает на стул в кухне, оставаясь в одном легком свитере цвета лазури, да в джинсах, и после этого присаживается рядом с ним на диван. У неё прохладные руки, и когда она проводит ладонью ему по лбу, глаза у Дева закрываются полностью.

 - Я так испугалась, - шепчет она ему почти на ухо, обнимая за плечи свободной рукой и прижимаясь лбом к его виску, - Ты как будто сошёл с ума. Ни на что не реагировал.

 - Теперь всё в порядке, я в порядке, - Дейв тоже шепчет, обнимая её за талию левой рукой, а правую кладя ей на подогнутые ноги, упирающиеся острыми коленками ему в бедро.

  Он чувствует, как по её спине пробегает дрожь, точно после холода в тёплой комнате. Первый порыв - затащить её на колени и обнимать, пока Бекс не перестанет дрожать. Дейв не осмеливается этому порыву противоречить. Спустя секунду у него на коленях обосновывается тепло и приятная тяжесть, и Бекс обнимает его одной рукой за шею, а вторую пропускает подмышкой и вцепляется в куртку на спине, и дышит куда-то в шею под правым ухом. Девушка снова дрожит, и Дейв сильнее сжимает руки у нее на талии, зарываясь носом ей в плечо и глубоко вдыхая. В это мгновение ему спокойно. Ни одна глупая или болезненная мысль не тревожит его. Он совершенно выжат произошедшим и непрекращающейся мигренью, но он почти в нирване и не знает сколько времени прошло, летят ли мимо минуты или уже часы. Никаких сомнений, никаких сожалений и неуверенности в себе.

  Они сидят так какое-то время, в коконе из приглушенного теплого света, тишины и тепла друг друга. Коленки Бекки, затянутые в джинсы, едва слышно хрустят, когда она ёрзает.

 - Ну ладно, хорошего понемножку, - она тянется и легко целует его в уголок губ. Дейв немного поворачивает голову, ловя её губы своими и вовлекая в нежный, неглубокий поцелуй. Он всё длится, их губы двигаются лениво и размеренно, но Дейв постепенно отстраняется, оставляя пару поцелуев на щеке и на виске Бекс. Прежде чем чувство неправильности поднимет внутри голову. Девиду совершенно не нужно, чтобы сейчас что-то влезало в его внутренний штиль. Бекки еще пару мгновений сидит с закрытыми глазами, и он не может не любоваться ей. Иногда только в интимных полутенях раскрывается настоящая красота. И дело здесь даже не во внешности... Ребекка Барнс идеальна со всеми неидеальностями, и он сделает что угодно, чтобы она осталась в его жизни на ближайшие лет сто. 

  На этой мысли его сердце больно сжимается в груди. 

  Что он будет делать, если она уйдёт?

 - Пойду заварю чай, - шепчет Дейв, уже собираясь пересадить Бекс на диван, но та успевает спрыгнуть с коленей первой.

 - Сидите, больной, гостья позаботиться обо всём сама.

  Бекки бегает быстрее всех в их университетской команде, и когда она идет на рекорд, её движения всегда выглядят немного нелепо. Любой спорт будет выглядеть самую каплю нелепо, если ты настроен на победу и готов на всё. Но в это мгновение она двигается как танцорка, умудряясь обходить весь бардак, что остался неубранным с прошедших дождливых выходных, когда они собирались новым расширенным составом. 

 - Мне красный!

 - Представь себе, я знаю, дурачьё, -  Дейв хмыкает в ответ и растекается по дивану.

 

* * *

 

  _Часть 3_

  Его будят голоса в гостиной. Голова у него тяжёлая, а вот в теле наоборот приятная лёгкость. Странное сочетание, к которому он привыкает пару минут, плавая где-то на краю сна - в этот раз сновидение полно буйством красного и голубого, и скорее ощущениями, чем образами. Он старательно пытается ухватить их за хвост, но они ускользают, оставляя после себя неприятную фантомную тяжесть в желудке. Впрочем и та исчезает в считанные мгновения. 

  Входная дверь хлопает как раз в тот момент, когда у Дейва получается наконец собраться и на слабых ногах выбраться из кровати. Он накидывает домашние штаны и толстовку - его немного знобит, - и выходит в гостиную. Сэм, стоящий у плиты, резко оборачивается. Его хмурое лицо становится ещё смурнее.

 - Выглядишь дерьмово.

 - Спасибо, ты тоже.

  Сэм хмыкает и возвращается к своему занятию. Девид аккуратно добирается до кухонного столика, но похоже вся его осторожность ни к чему, ведь в ноги всё больше возвращается сила, а в теле по-прежнему ощущается лёгкость. Аромат в их дуплексе, кстати, стоит божественный. Его не тошнит, а от запаха еды желудок скорее просительно бурчит, чем скручивается судорогой. Это приятная перемена, потому что в детстве после каждого приступа он не мог нормально есть следующие пару дней, а особенно яркие запахи могли снова послать его в обморок. Хотя в этот-то раз он не потерял сознание. Может он всё таки вырос? Дейв сам себе криво улыбается и устраивается на одном из стульев. А может всё дело в магии...

 - Бекс только что ушла?

 - Ага, - Сэм помешивает что-то в кастрюльке. Брови у него вроде больше не хмурятся, - Ты что ли прятался в комнате? Ждал, пока твоя девушка уйдёт?

 - Пфф, конечно же, - Дейв закатывает глаза, - Не хотелось бы попасть под раздачу. Ты же её знаешь, только станешь получше выглядеть - она сожрёт с потрохами, пока всё не расскажешь, не запишешься к врачу и не нацедишь ей крови на анализы прямо сейчас же.

 - Так-то сцеживать кровь надо мне.

 - Ты же по растениям, что ты там найти сможешь? Отсутствие хлоропластов?

 - Новое умное слово, боуни, однако. Я почти поражён, - Сэм достаёт их полторы побитые тарелки с верхней полки навесного ящика, - Кажется кто-то может питаться чистейшими знаниями. Вместо моих богичных макарон с сыром.

 - Что-то мне тут резко поплохело, - Дейв вытягивает шею, с жадностью наблюдая, как Сэм раскладывает их ужин, - Боюсь знания меня больше не спасут. Только дружеская поддержка и дружеские макароны.

   Сэм хмыкает и с приятным тяжёлым стуком ставит тарелку прямо у его локтя. Поддельный фарфор пышет жаром, а сырное великолепие исходит паром. Дейв чувствует, как рот наполняется слюной, и спешит схватить вилку.

  Какое-то время они едят в абсолютной тишине. Вообще, сегодня его очередь готовить, потому что по этим дням он приходит домой раньше. Но похоже временная вялость и сонный паралич выдали ему карт бланш на прощение Сэма. Макароны действительно великолепны, это любимое блюдо Дейва из тех, что можно сделать на скорую руку, а Сэмми готовит их по какому-то своему рецепту, разработанному во время “тяжёлой одинокой жизни на съемных комнатах. Мы выживали, как могли, Дей”. Он съедает всё подчистую и пальцем собирает со стенок остатки соуса. Тело всё так же почти воздушное, но теперь Девид чувствует прилив сил. Только вот голова всё такая же тяжёлая.

 - Похоже, выпить сегодня не удастся, - Дейв поднимает глаза от тарелки и прищуривается на Сэма. Тот совершенно безразлично листает что-то в телефоне. Но он полностью прав. Действительно, не стоит сегодня принимать алкоголь.

  Дейв вздыхает и смиряется с предстоящим разговором.

  Он молча собирает тарелки и относит в раковину, поддёргивая рукава толстовки до локтей и принимаясь за мытьё. За спиной копошится Сэм, наверное доставая приставку и игры. Тёплая вода мерно бьёт Дейва по рукам. На удивление, он любит мыть посуду - это медитативное занятие всегда как будто позволяет хорошенько упорядочить мысли. Сейчас упорядочивать ничего не нужно - мысли плывут вялым потоком, и даже все острые темы Дейва не беспокоят. Если физически его тело чувствует себя легче пёрышка, то эмоционально он сравнил бы себя со стаканчиком для рисования, в котором моют кисти. Все чувства улеглись где-то на дне, как тонкий слой осевшей краски. Возможно, стоит чуть тронуть - и всё опять взбаламутится и перемешается, но пока вода прозрачная и спокойная.

 

  Они с Сэмом садятся играть в Мортал Комбат, и Дейв радуется своему эмоциональному штилю. Азарт не мешает ему отслеживать все удары Сэма, он не отвлекается на выкрики и триумфальные танцы. Кислое лицо Сэма определённо лучшая награда. Когда им наскучивает бить друг другу морды с помощью воображаемых персонажей, они просто переключаются на Нетфликс. Там идёт Хэмлок Гроув и это просто отличнейший сериал для сегодняшнего вечера. На экране творится типичный для Хэмлока мистический-эротический сюр, и Дейв со спокойной душой принимается расспрашивать Сэма обо всём подряд. Как идёт подготовка к курсовой, как дела с той девушкой - милой лаборанткой - как дела у его младшей сестрёнки, и изменилось ли что-то в состоянии его мамы. Мама Сэма недавно порезала щиколотку, работая в саду, и занесла какую-то жутко неприятную инфекцию, и вот уже почти неделю должна бы лежать в стационаре и лечиться. Сэм хмурится и выдыхает через нос, не отрывая глаз от экрана.

 - Но ты же её знаешь, - Дейв чувствует, что друг действительно расстроен, - Она со всем соглашается, а потом сбегает ото всех врачей. И как только ей удаётся?

 - Так она лечится вообще?

 - Ну, первые четыре дня она конечно же исправно ходила в дневной стационар. Спасибо, что хоть на это уговорили, - Дейв сочувственно хмыкает. Сэм вяло улыбается и потирает ладонью бритый затылок, - А вчера отказалась. Сказала, что времени много, а у неё сезон посадки крестоцветов. Хотя я ей сто раз объяснял, что для них не принципиально апрель или начало мая, и это всё какая-то шутка маркетологов. В общем, весь день провела в саду с тяпкой, а сегодня у неё температура поднялась до сорока. Пришлось скорую вызывать.

  Дейв похлопывает друга по коленке и сочувственно тянет, - Какая-то фигня, Сэмми. И что врачи сказали?

 - Ничего неожиданного, - Сэм складывает руки на груди и морщится, - Положили на трое суток в интенсивку. А маме хоть бы хны, она Джейн сорвала с работы, чтобы с мелкой посидеть и закончить эту чертовы посадку! А я ведь сказал, что сам со всем разберусь! Но нет же, у меня же проект на конференцию. Какая к черту конференция? Как будто я сейчас смогу сосредоточиться.

  Сэм резко поднимается и собирает разбросанные вокруг пустые упаковки, относя их на кухню и доставая из холодильника пиво. Дейв следит за ним сложив руки на спинке дивана. У Сэма под глазами залегли глубокие тени, а движения немного раскоординированы. Внутри слабо пробивается сквозь штиль вина, и Дейв разворачивается обратно, пустым взглядом смотря в телевизор. Да уж, хороший он друг.

 - А что с конференцией? Тебе может чем помочь? 

 - Да не надо уж, болезный, сам справлюсь! - Сэм падает рядом на диван и протягивает Дейву минералку, тот благодарно кивает. Сам Сэм всё же пьёт пиво, но Дейв не решается ему на это сейчас указать, - Что-то вы все разом у меня решили слететь с катушек и понахватать зараз.

 - Прости, Сэмми, что я так выпал, - Дейв теребит обёртку от бутылки.

 - Прощаю конечно! Но будешь мне должен кучу обедов, - Сэм пихает его дружески в бок и подмигивает, - А если серьёзно, то хватит нести чушь, Дэй. За что ты вообще извиняешься?

 - Ну, типа, что потерялся в своих делах, и мы мало времени проводим вместе в последнее время, - Дейв старательно отдирает уголочек этикетки, - И что сразу же не предложить помочь с конференцией. Ну и вообще.

 - Боже ты мой, Дэй, замолчи, а? Что развёл-то тут? - Сэм накрывает его ладонь своей, забирая бутылку, - Конференция это моё чисто добровольное дело, так что вот этого не надо. Если было бы нужно, я бы просто попросил. А насчёт того, что ты занят - ну так я тоже занят, ничего удивительного, предпоследний курс как никак.

  Дейв смотрит на друга, на его совершенно спокойное и искреннее лицо, и в очередной раз поражается, чем мог заслужить такого потрясающего человека в своей жизни. Они улыбаются друг другу, и Дейв забирается с ногами на диван, а Сэм подсовывает одну из своих ножищ ему под спину.

 - Но мама твоя конечно… Очень целеустремленная женщина. Горжусь знакомством с ней! - Дейв тихо посмеивается в ответ на скривившееся Сэмово лицо, - А что, Джейн надолго в наши пенаты? 

 - Да до конца недели. На самом-то деле, думаю, она была только счастлива уехать от своих сослуживцев, они там в газете весной все разом какое-то обострение ловят, - Сэм вяло переключает каналы, - Так что, если вдруг маму раньше выпишут, Джейн точно потащит нас в тот клуб.

 - Ооо! Отлично! Я совсем не против.

 - Ну-ну, конечно, в прошлый раз мне пришлось вас с Бекс буквально за шиворот вытаскивать  из драки. Было конечно весело, но убегать потом от тех бугаёв - не очень. Так что не хотелось бы повторения, - Сэм отпивает пива и косит глазом на Дейва.

 - Ты нагло врёшь! И они сами напрашивались! - Дейв ёрзает, поднимая Сэмову ногу повыше, прямо себе под поясницу.

 - Так я вру, или они сами напрашивались?

 - Всё вместе. Или нет? Подумай сам, Сэмми. Параллельные реальности такая занятная штука. В одной - они сами могли напрашиваться, в другой ты просто лгунишка, а в третьей мы вообще кошки! - Дейв глубокомысленно приподнимает палец, не отрывая впрочем взгляда от канала Дискавери и “Морских чудовищ”.

  Сэм смеётся и толкает его ступнёй в спину, - Ты был бы Балинезийской!

 - Это почему это? Это как это? - Дейв полностью поворачивается к другу, всё внимание теперь переводя на него.

 - А просто. Они такие же шебутные и вечно устраивают всем весёлую жизнь, - Сэм тоже разворачивается к нему и ухмыляется, - А ещё привязываются к семье и любят не спускать глаз со “своих”. А когда кто-то пропадает, очень переживают.

  Дейв не то чтобы против, описание не звучит обидно или излишне принижающе, но ему не очень-то верится, - А ты откуда столько знаешь?

 - У меня у бабушки был когда-то Балинез, ласковая зверюга, правда так ревновал иногда, ух! 

 - Ясно понятно, спасибо на добром слове.

 - Да не за что! Они ещё и красавчики, - Сэм допивает пиво и продолжает, - Он так страдал, когда мы с мамой съезжали. Хотя мы даже не были его любимчиками. А потом ничего, привык, и всегда нас встречал самым первым на подъездной дорожке.

  Дейв чуть хмурится и не совсем понимает, куда сворачивает этот разговор. Для Сэма одна бутылка пива это минимальная доза, он даже не до конца расслабился, так что на пьяные бормотания это нельзя списать. И только Дэвид открывает рот для вопроса, как ответ приходит сам.

 - Кстати о страданиях, что там у вас с Бекки?

  Никакого взрыва не происходит, торнадо не уносит Элли из Канзаса, а внутри Дейва по-прежнему штиль, да только сквозь него начинает пробиваться неприятная нервозность. А Дейву ведь было так хорошо. Ему совершенно не хочется сейчас портить это состояние, глубоко запрятанными переживаниями.

 - Сэм, давай не сейчас..

 - Нет уж Девид, сейчас, - Дейв дергается в ответ на полное имя. Лицо у Сэма моментально меняется, на нём отчётливо проступают боль и укор, - знаешь, друг, ты кормишь меня своими “не сейчас” уже больше двух месяцев. И я понимаю, что у всех у нас могут быть тайны, и я стараюсь больше не лезть в ваши семейные дела. Не представляю уж, что вы там творите с этим твоим дядюшкой из прошлых веков, но очевидно что-то очень серьезное. И я понимаю, правда, понимаю! И уважаю твоё нежелание об этом рассказывать. Но вот Бекки… Это уж слишком, друг. Неужели у меня больше нет права знать о тебе хоть что-то? 

  Девид обхватывает себя руками и молчит. Ему хочется уйти из их квартиры и спрятаться, где-нибудь подальше от густой напряженной тишины, от собственной вины и от бессилия. Сэм рядом молчит тоже, но его взгляд щекочет Дейву щёку. Когда он так ничего и не отвечает, Сэм тяжело вздыхает и поднимается.

 - Понятно…

 - Нет постой! - Дейв успевает схватить его за ладонь. Он ловит взгляд друга и старается глазами показать, насколько ему на самом деле жаль, что всё это происходит, - Я… Ты…. Ты во всём прав, кроме одного, у тебя есть безлимитное право на влезание в мою жизнь. Даже если… сейчас я не могу рассказать тебе всего…

Сэм хмыкает и выдергивает руку, - Ага, я прям вижу. Неважно, Дейв, всё нормально, я уже привык-

 - Пожалуйста! - Дейв повышает голос, чувствуя, просто зная, что сейчас они на грани, - Пожалуйста, выслушай меня, дай буквально одну минуту и я всё объясню!

 - Я устал слушать отговорки, Деви, у меня просто больше нет на них ни терпения, ни желания, - выражение лица у Сэмми уставшее и безразличное, так что Дейв чувствует даже через собственное безразличие, как холодеет всё внутри. Сэм разворачивается и просто идёт к своей комнате. Дейв нутром чувствует что, как только за ним закроется дверь, он может потерять друга.

 - Я маг и я больше не люблю Бекки!

Слова выходят истерическими и слишком громкими, но они останавливают Сэма. На мгновение Девид чувствует такое огромное облегчение и свободу от этой глупой бесполезной тайны, что его начинает трясти всем телом, и кажется он может вот-вот шагнуть в следующий приступ. Ему хочется смеяться и крепко-крепко обнять Сэма. Пока тот не поворачивается с абсолютно озадаченным лицом.

-А?

-Да, как-то вот так вышло. То есть я её всё ещё люблю, конечно, но как друга. Понимаешь? Ушла, эм… искра ушла, да! Ума не приложу, как так вообще вышло… Но вот как-то так, да, и я долго не мог понять, что происходит, а потом просто сидел в парке и как-то оно само… Прямо бум! По голове и всё встало на свои места, понимаешь, да? И я просто… - он продолжает что-то бормотать про Бекс. Потому что говорить на вторую тему не ясно как.

-Дейви?

-Что? Да?

-Замолчи на секунду, пожалуйста.

Дейв захлопывает рот и наблюдает за тем, как Сэм возвращается обратно к дивану. Он чувствует, как всё спокойствие внутри смывает волнами страха, веселья и отчаянного “ _что же сейчас будет боже мой что я натворил_ ”. Лицо у Сэма совершенно ошарашенное, и Дейв какое-то время с интересом и радостным ужасом наблюдает, как оно постепенно приходит к понимающему, а потом к облегченному.

-Ну, это всё объясняет.

-Правда? - Дейв вцепляется другу в плечо, - Значит ты мне веришь?

Сэм чуть хмуриться, но улыбается своей короткой улыбкой и кивает, - Конечно верю, с какой стати мне в это не верить?

Это удивляет и радует Дейва, - Господи, ты не представляешь, как мне было сложно всё от тебя скрывать! Я чуть не умер в прямом и переносном смысле, хотя в прямом всего-то пару раз. Честное слово, я упрашивал Бальтазара последние три месяца! Но он упёрся и ни в какую не…

 - Бальтазара, значит? - перебивает сумрачно Сэм, - Ясно, тогда всё становится ещё более очевидным.

 - Что? О чем ты? - Девид чувствует, что неожиданно теряется в разговоре.

 - Я думал, конечно, что это как-то странно, что какой-то дальний родственник заявился в Нью-Йорк и теперь распоряжается тобой как хочет. И эти ваши странные вечерние встречи, с которых ты возвращался совершенно разбитым, - Сэм бормочет. А Сэм никогда не бормочет, - Как я сам не догадался? 

 - Да боже мой, как ты мог догадаться? - взрывается Дейв, ощущая, что он что-то в этой жизни пропустил, - Это же, типа, странно и необычно, и в реальном мире не встречается. Никто в своём уме никогда бы не подумал о таком!

 - Дейв, - он чувствует, как серьёзный тон Сэма запускает волну мурашек по спине, - Не говори так, мы живём в двадцать первом веке. Ты же знаешь, что это абсолютно нормально?

 - Что?! - Дейв чувствует, как расширяются глаза и приоткрывается рот, - Сэм, я конечно тебе очень благодарен, но ты в своём уме? Ты не слишком ли преуменьшаешь? Спасибо, что пытаешься сделать это проще для меня, но… Ты говоришь, как сумасшедший, а это звание по праву моё!..

 - Дейви! - перебивает его Сэм таким сочувствующим тоном, что Дейву остаётся только замолчать и вслушиваться, -  Мне больно, что ты так говоришь. Но я понимаю, что тебе может понадобиться время, чтобы принять самого себя. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал одно - я полностью тебя поддерживаю и принимаю. Мы друзья уже сотню лет, и ты можешь любить кого угодно, это никак не отразиться на моём отношении к тебе. Спасибо, что решился рассказать.

  Сэм наклоняется и крепко его обнимает. Дейв ошарашено обнимает его в ответ.

 - Спасибо, Сэмми, я правда ценю это… Стоп! При чём здесь то, кого я там люблю?

  Сэм отстраняется и смотрит на него немного растерянно, - Как это причём?.. О! Черт! Прости, я не подумал. Я просто предположил, если всё это тянется уже два месяца, то у вас с этим Бальтазаром всё серьёзно. Но, если я не прав, то прости, пожалуйста. Мне, в общем-то всё равно, пока ты счастлив, друг…

  Сэм продолжает ещё что-то говорить, но Дейв его уже не слышит, потому что на него накатывает удушающая волна смущения. Он чувствует, как резко сжимается сердце, а лицо будто погрузили в горячую воду. Дыхание сбивается, и он спешит прокашляться. Ему нестерпимо хочется отмотать всю эту ситуацию назад, потому что… Потому что… Потому что!

 - Я НЕ ВЛЮБЛЁН В БАЛЬТАЗАРА! - ему кажется, что он переходит в этот момент на писк, но ему плевать, - МЫ НЕ ВМЕСТЕ! 

  Сэм замолкает, перебитый на полуслове, и таращиться на него, как на неправильную структуру в своих ботанических препаратах. Дейв тяжело дышит и вытирает рукавом рот. Кажется, он наплевал немного на их журнальный столик, но кому какая разница, когда тут срочно нужно исправлять серьёзную ошибку?! Господи, сердце стучит так, словно у него сейчас случится удар. 

 - Бальтазар мой Наставник! - Сэм хмыкает, - НЕ В ЭТОМ СМЫСЛЕ! Бальтазар мой Наставник, а я его Преемник. Я чертов всамделишный маг! Волшебник, чародей, заклинатель! Вот смотри!..

  Дейв складывает ладони и призывает щит. 

 - Твою мать! - вскрикивает Сэм и валится на пол, пытаясь убраться с дивана как можно дальше, - Это же-!

 - Грёбаная, реальная, магическая магия! Да! - Дейв чувствует, что всё лицо горит, а щит вот вот взорвётся, потому что внутри всё тоже сейчас взорвётся. С какой стати он так реагирует-то, ведь… - Никто не влюблён в Бальтазара, он просто учит меня магии и всё!

  Сэм по-прежнему на полу, синий электрический свет делает его лицо потусторонним. Выражение лица у него непередаваемое. Дейв вздыхает и развеивает щит, поднимаясь и протягивая другу руку. Тот в первое мгновение шарахается, и Дейв чувствует, как вся краска отливает от лица. Внутри живота сжимается, и он как будто падает на Американских горках. Но потом Сэм, всё с тем же неадекватным выражением лица, хватается за протянутую ладонь, и Дейв, кряхтя, ставит его на ноги. Сэм ладони не отпускает. Он поднимает её совсем близко к лицу и начинает внимательно разглядывать, даже просматривает на свет. Ладони у него сухие, но холодные, и это возможно не очень хороший знак для Сэма, который всегда скорее похож на печку, чем на человека.

 - Скажи что-нибудь, - шепчет Дейв и не может подавить болезненного чувства за рёбрами, когда Сэм дёргается и поднимает испуганный взгляд. Он ниже Дейва буквально на дюйм, но мощнее и весь будто состоит из мышц. Сэм никогда не участвует в драках, потому что скорее всего сможет побить любого из барных хулиганов, и потому что он бесстрашен, когда защищает друзей. А сейчас у него глаза маленького ребёнка после ночного кошмара. Девиду нестерпимо видеть этот взгляд. Он мягко забирает свою ладонь и разводить руки в стороны, показывая, что не опасен

 - Сэмми, я…

 - Завтра рано вставать, - Сэм резко отходит на несколько шагов. Дейв тянется за ним, но друг только качает головой. Из глаз у него всё не уходит это страшное выражение.

 - Сэмми!

 - Я спать, - Дейв следит, как тот доходит до своей двери и останавливается. Он чувствует внутри надежду и уже хочет улыбнуться другу, но Сэм снова качает головой, - Нет, Дейви, обсудим всё завтра.

 - Как скажешь, - Дейву больно, но он как-нибудь потерпит. Главное, что Сэм назвал его привычным ласкательным, так что всё не может быть слишком уж плохо, - Только Сэмми… Между нами же всё в порядке?

  Сэм тяжело вздыхает и отпускает ручку двери, оборачиваясь к другу. У Дейва сводит живот, но он выдавливает улыбку. Сэм какое-то время смотрит на него, а потом хмыкает и как будто расслабляется. С ним расслабляется и Дейв.

 - Да, Дейви, всё… нормально. Мне просто нужно это переварить, и я правда устал.

   Сэм улыбается ему, напряженно и не до конца искренне, но всё же улыбается, так что всё что остаётся Дейву - это отпустить его. Между ними захлопывается дверь, и Дейву кажется, что она отрезала все звуки, оставив его наедине с виной, стыдом и страхом. 

  Он стонет и валится на диван, закрывая руками лицо.

 - Дурак! Какой же ты ты неуравновешенный Дурак, Статлер! Что это за реакция такая была?!

  “...у вас с этим Бальтазаром всё серьёзно” звучит в голове понимающий Сэмов голос, и Дейву хочется упасть в обморок. Прямо вот здесь и сейчас, спасибо большое. Потому что снова становится ужасно неловко и некомфортно, и немного до странности неприятно-приятно. Он и Бальтазар? Господи, это самое странное предположение, которое могло возникнуть! У них совершенно другие отношения, особенные, но всё таки другие, Бальтазар великий тысячелетний маг с тяжёлой судьбой и историей любви, о которой слагают легенды, а Девид… А что Девид? Просто студент, который по всемирному закону вероятностей оказался наследником Мерлина. Ничего личного, просто магическое распределение. Девид невесело хмыкает, чувствуя, как начинает печь в носу и в уголках глаз. В груди болезненно сжимается, но он отмахивается от этих мыслей, закрывая ладонями лицо. Всё это глупости, сейчас есть вещи поважнее. Сердце всё ещё бьётся, как безумное, и Дейв просто отказывается воспринимать свои сумасшедшие реакции всерьёз, такое часто бывало с ним после приступов... 

  И вся эта мешанина накладывается на отчаянный страх потерять Сэма. 

  В глазах начинает щипать сильнее, и он укладывается на диване на бок, утыкаясь лицом в изгиб локтя, вцепляясь пальцами в футболку на плече. Он не может потерять Сэма, это постоянная константа в его жизни, они столько вместе пережили. Когда отец Дейва бросил их с мамой, именно Сэмми был рядом, хотя им было всего по восемь, и они оба не до конца понимали почему взрослые поступают так, а не иначе. Они вместе похоронили отца Сэма, когда тот попал в аварию. Им было всего по тринадцать, но Дейв две недели тогда прожил у Сэма, чувствуя нутром, что его нельзя оставлять одного. Было еще много всего - успехи и неудачи, разделённые на двоих; прогулки до утра и разговоры обо всём на свете; их личный секретный код в сообщениях, позволявший им разговаривать в любой ситуации; парочка драк - друг с другом и против других, и многое, многое другое. Они расходились и сходились, ссорились и мирились, взрослели, и эти восемнадцать лет знакомства нельзя было выбросить из жизни в одно мгновение. Ведь так? 

  Дейв всхлипывает и чувствует, как намокает рукав рубашки. Он старается подтянуть колени ближе к груди, занимать как можно меньше места. Лучше уж он останется здесь до утра, чтобы не пропустить, когда Сэм проснётся. Может это и не лучший вариант, но других-

 - Я так не могу! - дверь сэмовой комнаты резко распахивается, и Дейв подскакивает на диване, - Мы, твою мать, не в драматическом сериале “смотрите в следующей серии” и бла-бла! Я сейчас беру пива, и мы обсуждаем это сумасшествие прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, ты всё понял?

   Дейв шморгает носом и вытирает глаза, - Ага.

   Сэм останавливается на полуслове и, кажется, теряет весь свой запал. Девид молча смотрит, как друг пересекает их гостиную в несколько шагов и неотвратимо склоняется над диваном. В следующую секунду Дейв сжимает в кулаках майку на спине Сэма, пока тот шепчет: “Нет, ну какой же ты придурок, Дейви”. Дейв улыбается и кивает другу в плечо, стараясь незаметно вытереть ладонью мокрые щёки.

 - Порядок? - Сэм отстраняется и держит его за плечи, в светлых глазах греющее душу беспокойство. Дейв кивает, нервно улыбаясь.

 - Я да. А ты как?

 - Ну, для начала, мне нужно еще бутылки три пива, а там посмотрим.

 - Может не стоит? Тебе правда завтра рано вставать и…

   Сэм стонет, - Блин точно. Ну тогда четыре.

 - Только что же было три, - Дейв фыркает и садиться на диване по-турецки. Теперь ему настолько хорошо, как не было уже давно и все глупые мысли насчёт него и Бальтазара, забытые, копошатся где-то в затылке. Не стоило и сомневаться в Сэмми, он действительно дурак. Он счастливо наблюдает, как Сэм забирает из холодильника свою наживу и возвращается обратно на диван. Время на часах микроволновки подбирается к двум ночи, только торшер разгоняет плотную ночную темноту в гостиной, но это абсолютно не важно.

 - Итак.

 - Итак.

 - Маг, значит? - Сэм опрокидывает половину бутылки одним махом.

 - Да-а, - Дейв отводит взгляд, и начинает крутить в руках одну из бутылок, - Прости за то, что не говорил раньше, просто… Это вроде как огромная тайна и…

 - Чёрт, Дей, прекращай, - Сэм устало откидывается на спинку дивана и вздыхает, - Я прекрасно могу представить себе причины… Ну может не до конца, но это легко исправить. Может расскажешь всё с самого начала?

 - Это может затянуться, - Сэм всего лишь пожимает плечами, - Ну хорошо. Наверное стоит начать с того, что случилось тогда на экскурсии…


End file.
